Scars
by caitlinweasley
Summary: The War is over, and it has left its scars on everybody. The Weasley's are in pretty bad shape, a certain Weasley twin in particular. When Ellie goes to stay with them, will they condemn her for who her family is, or will they realise that a certain Miss Malfoy is all they need to help them move forward? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Looks and Surprises

Summary

The War is over, and it has left its scars on everybody. The Weasley's are in pretty bad shape, a certain Weasley twin in particular. When Ellie goes to stay with them, will they condemn her for who her family is, or will they realise that a certain Miss Malfoy is all they need to help them move forward?

_Authors Note_

_Hi sweeties! This is my first fanfic - I hope you like it! It's an idea that I have had in my head for a while, and it was just screaming to be put down on paper. But anyway, let me know what you think! Anyone who reviews, I love you already! Mwah x x x_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters or ideas in this story, they all belong to the brilliant and amazing mind of J. **

Chapter One

Ellie sighed at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look stunning, Miss" came the deep voice.

She allowed herself to smile a little. She had grown quite fond of the talking mirror in her room. It seemed that it was one of the only things willing to show her any kindness in this place. Not that she expected any different.

"Miss Malfoy?" sounded the raspy voice from the door.

Ellie almost rolled her eyes. Tom was nice enough, and he had been more than welcoming to her, but it still felt strange. Not right somehow. She was used to her own company, had been for years. That fact that she had been sent from her hometown of Cannes to live in _Wiltshire_ of all places with her so-called family was bad enough, let alone having an over-bearing landlord insisting on catering her every need, and making her reluctant to leave her room for her first week in England.

Three sharp knocks on her door brought her back from her daydream, and she realised that she had kept Tom waiting for quite some time. She walked over to the door, being careful not to catch her bare feet on any loose nails in the floorboards. It was nice enough here, but still the sort of place that made you weary. She opened the door to find Tom with an unusually apologetic look on his face.

"I am so sorry to disturb you Miss, but it's your cousin" he says with a grimace. "Mr Draco says you're expecting him Miss. And I am sorry to rush you Miss, but he's causing quite a stir downstairs. Turns out not all is forgiven."

The irony of it almost made Ellie laugh. It was all so typical. "Not to worry Tommy, I'll be down in a tick!"

He blushed at the name. Bless him.

Ellie walked over to take one final look in the mirror. She had been told that her Uncle would have high expectations. Not that this mattered, Ellie had always taken pride in her appearance, even if her style was slightly out-of-the-ordinary for a witch. At first glance, she looked like the typical Malfoy. Her silvery-blonde hair fell in loose ringlets and reached the small of her back, and her petite but curvy frame meant that next to anything looked good on her. But her eyes were the one thing that she most liked about herself. They were the one thing about her that made her stand out from the rest of the Malfoy family. Instead of being the grey-blue colour that people often expected, they were the most startling shade of emerald green. She liked them for a lot of reasons; she liked not being the typical Malfoy, she like that they kept her from being treated like a cold-blooded villain. But most of all, she liked that they were the only thing about her that connected her to her father.

She checked over her outfit quickly, just to make sure that there was nothing that could be classed as 'inappropriate' about it. She smoothed out her black-and-white striped jeans, and pulled down her grey jumper with a muggle cartoon character called 'Mickey Mouse' so that it didn't show any more of her belly than her naval. Her Uncle could disapprove all he wanted, but the muggle characters reminded her of father. They made her feel safe.

She sat down on the end of her bed and pulled on her cherry red boots. 'Dr Martens' were what her muggle friends had called them. She couldn't help but smile back on the memory. She slid on her denim waistcoat over her jumper and picked up her red rucksack with a white-bunny print, which she had cast with an expansion charm so that it would fit all of her stuff. She checked that her wand was in its place, tucked down the side of her jeans by her hip bone, and walked out of the door, locking it behind her.

Ellie couldn't help but feel nervous as she made her way down the creaky wooden staircases of the Leaky Cauldron. It had been three years since she had last seen her cousin. She had come over with her school for the Triwizard Tournament in 1994 at special request from her mother, even though she wasn't old enough to compete in the competition. However, being on the board of governors, her mother had been quite persuasive. Ellie, on the other hand, hadn't seen the point. She wasn't allowed to compete; all she would be doing was studying. This is something she could do at home. Her mother had refused to hear it though, saying that she 'needed a taste of other cultures'. What a load of rubbish.

Draco, back then, had been, well, arrogant. Rude, arrogant and condescending. That was to be expected though, she supposed, from a boy that had grown up surrounded by the wealth and pure-blood fanatics. Not unlike herself. Except for her dad. Father was always the exception.

She hoped that the war had changed Draco. Made him kinder maybe, more sympathetic. Changed his twisted views towards muggle-born witches and wizards, or maybe his view towards people in general.

She walked across the dining area of the pub and lightly tapped his shoulder, almost frightened of ruining his spotless suit blazer. He jumped violently and swiftly turned around. It turns out that the war certainly left its scars.

Ellie froze for a minute when his ice blue eyes met hers. She quickly looked away, but she could feel his eyes taking her in, judging her. She allowed herself to look at his face, expecting the worst. What she found there surprised her.

Draco had a smile plastered across his face. A real, genuine smile, as if he were greeting an old friend. Ellie almost gasped, it was such a surprise. However, it was not as big a surprise as what happened next. Before she knew it, he had her lifted off the floor in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you cuz!" he exclaimed as he spun her around.


	2. Chapter 2 Family and Catching Up

Summary

The War is over, and it has left its scars on everybody. The Weasley's are in pretty bad shape, a certain Weasley twin in particular. When Ellie goes to stay with them, will they condemn her for who her family is, or will they realise that a certain Miss Malfoy is all they need to help them move forward?

_Authors Note_

_Hi sweeties! This is my first fanfic - I hope you like it! It's an idea that I have had in my head for a while, and it was just screaming to be put down on paper. But anyway, let me know what you think! Anyone who reviews, I love you already! Mwah x x x_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters or ideas in this story, they all belong to the brilliant and amazing mind of J. **

Chapter Two

"Can I buy you a drink? Is butterbeer okay? We need to talk things over…I err, think the details may have been altered since speaking to your mother"

Ellie, still being in a haze over what just happened, simply nodded her head and went to find a table. She sat in the booth the far end of the room, in a corner. Best to avoid all the unfriendly stares, she thought.

So he had changed.

Incredibly so.

When Draco came to sit back down, he took the seat opposite Ellie and slid a pint of butterbeer in front of her. They sat in silence for a while, drinking. It gave Ellie time to carefully study Draco's face, taking it all in. His previous cold grey eyes were now warm and inviting, although the pain behind them was evident. He had several scars on his face; one ran down the whole left side. His hair was longer than it had been last time, though this made sense. She hardly supposed that haircuts had been the first thing on his mind; the war had only been over for three weeks after all.

"Ellie?"

His voice made her jump violently. She didn't realise that he had been watching her.

"Oh! Yes, um, yes, I'm sorry, sorry" she stammered. "it's just…well, you just look so different. From the last time I saw you, I mean."

He laughed. It wasn't a laugh she knew though. The old Draco had a malicious laugh, which you usually heard after he had bullied a first-year into tears. But this Draco; his laugh was completely different. It was light, and friendly, and…genuine. And he seemed to be too. Strange.

"I imagine I do look pretty ghastly" he smiled.

"No n no, I didn't mean…" Ellie started.

"Ellie, don't worry about it" he winked at her.

He winked. _Draco Malfoy _had just winked?!

"Well, I can tell that you have certainly changed" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, when did all of this 'Ellie' business start? Wasn't I always 'Eleanor' to you?" she grinned. "And what, Mr Malfoy, is with the winking?"

"Well, I know how much you hated it. Forgive me for trying to be nice!" he exclaimed. However, seeing Ellie's horrified expression, he added on, "I'm just kidding. Honestly! But I can always start calling you that again if you prefer ELEANOR" he grinned.

Ellie burst out laughing. A real belly laugh that made even the old couple the other side of the room turn and smile. Draco couldn't stop smiling himself, admiring the way his cousin wasn't the slightest bit fazed by all the looks they were getting, or the way that people were clearly avoiding sitting on the table next to them. It was obviously because of him.

"And as for the wink.." he continued. "Well, let's just say that, I've seen the light, yeah?"

"That's good. You were awful before" she said, with no signs of joking.

"I know."

Ellie signed and started chewing her lip. For anyone who knew her well, they'd know this was a sign she was nervous. Or uncomfortable.

"You don't have a very French accent do you?" he asked, drawing her out of her day-dream. "Why?"

She looked up at him, her brow furrowed in deep thought. "I guess…well, because of my father I guess. He home-schooled me up until…well." She stopped, but seeing the look on his face, she continued. "Him and mother were the only people I really saw every day, for the first seven years of my life. I wasn't really allowed contact with, erm, the outside world. And as mother and father were both English, I heard their accent more than any French accent, despite living in France."

"Ah, makes sense."

"I suppose."

They sat in silence for a while, though this one was not nearly as awkward as the last. With a sigh, Draco decided he needed to get down to the point.

"Look, Ellie, you're not coming to stay with me and my family."

A look of horror crossed Ellie's face. "What?! What do you mean I'm not staying with you?! Where am I…" Ellie was cut off.

"My fathers in prison Ellie. Azkaban. Not that he doesn't deserve it, I suppose, I just…" he broke off. "My mother is in no fit state to entertain Ellie. I think that it would be unhealthy for both of you if you come and stay in our manor."

"Your father is in prison?!"

"It doesn't matter"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?!" Ellie almost shouted at him. "For how long? Is he okay?...Are you?"

A quick smile crossed Draco's face. It was so typical Ellie.

"Honestly, Ellie, I just tell you that your homeless, and you're more worried about me?!"

"Of course I am! Hunny, I mean, you're…you're family" she sighed.

"While I appreciate the concern, I'm fine. Or I will be" he continued with a forced smile. "Wouldn't you like to know where you will be sleeping?"

"Right, yeah…" Ellie shrugged. "So where am I going to go?"

"Ellie, do you…err….do you remember the Weasley's?"


	3. Chapter 3 The Burrow and Old Friends

Summary

The War is over, and it has left its scars on everybody. The Weasley's are in pretty bad shape, a certain Weasley twin in particular. When Ellie goes to stay with them, will they condemn her for who her family is, or will they realise that a certain Miss Malfoy is all they need to help them move forward?

_Authors Note_

_Hi sweeties! This is my first fanfic - I hope you like it! It's an idea that I have had in my head for a while, and it was just screaming to be put down on paper. But anyway, let me know what you think! Anyone who reviews, I love you already! Mwah x x x_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters or ideas in this story, they all belong to the brilliant and amazing mind of J. **

Chapter 3

Of course she remembered the Weasley's.

That big family of red-heads. The ones that everyone seemed to look down on. The ones that Draco had specifically told her to _stay away_ from.

They were also the only ones who had seemed willing to show her any kindness whilst she was staying at the castle. Well, some of them anyway. The girl, Ginny was it? She had been in many of her classes. Ginny had taken the time out to help her with her studies, to help her keep up, even in a foreign country.

And there was the twins. They were treated like celebrities around the school, well, by everyone but the Slytherins. Of course. They had been the only other ones to show her kindness. Their other brother, Ron, had hated her. She could tell from the look in his eyes. It was the 'I don't know you but I still hate you' look she got from so many people. All part and parcel of being a Malfoy, she supposed.

So yes, she remembered the Weasley's.

"What about them?" Ellie asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Well…you're going to stay with them."

"But..b..I hardly know them! Well, not anymore. I haven't spoken to them in 3 years!"

"Ellie, you don't have much of a choice. It's the Weasley's, or the streets" he softened his voice, seeing Ellie's worried expression. "Look, don't worry about it. They're lovely people. They were the first ones to answer my cry of help concerning you. They _volunteered_. You're going to be fine."

Ellie sighed. It really didn't look like she had much of a choice.

"Ellie, we better get going. Mother was expecting me back fifteen minutes ago. I'll get you settled at the Burrow, but then I will have to get going."

"The Burrow?"

"Their house. Your home now, I suppose."

"Right, yeah. Home."

Draco wanted to scream. Ellie's expression told him everything. The usually fearless girl was scared of going to stay with such lovely people. And why? Because of him. He knew it was because of him. Because she knew how much the Weasley's despised him, and she thought they were going to make assumptions about her too. Well why shouldn't she expect that? She had lived with it all her life.

Suddenly Ellie stood up. It made Draco jump out of his skin.

"Sorry" she giggled, "I thought we had to 'get going'"

"Right, yes, I suppose we do. I'll just go and pay Tom, and I will meet you outside yes?"

Out on the street, Ellie got a lot of stares. Not that it bothered her, she was used to it by now. Her style always got the muggles staring. Not to mention, the 'stick' that was sticking out of the side of her jeans.

All of a sudden she felt a large rough hand on the small of her back.

"Nice outfit babe. Would look better on my bedroom floor though" a deep, husky voice said into her ear.

Ellie turned around to look at the stranger. A large man, must be in his mid-twenties. What was he doing hitting on a 17-year-old girl? Obviously not very intelligent, she mused.

"Excusez-moi? Désole, je suis Français. Peut-être vous devriez aller et de harceler une autre jeune fille de dix ans?" she answered with an innocent look. So there was something useful for her French in England after all.

"Um, you're…so you're..right well I'll just..you know, I'll just..bye then" he stammered, backing away.

Ellie turned around and saw Draco standing there, looking flabbergasted. She grinned at him.

"I have to say, it must take a lot of nerve to stay calm when approached with a blundering muggle male talking to you like that."

"Well, what can I say" she replied. "I can take care of myself."

"You certainly can. Shall we go then?" he said, offering Ellie his arm. When she looked confused, he added on, "We're apperating. Have you done it before?"

"Y-y-yeah. Of course. I just…it's very horrible isn't it?"

"You get used to it" he grinned. "And besides, we have no other way of getting there. Hold tight."

The next thing Ellie knew, they were knee deep in murky waters in a meadow. In front of her there was a house. But it was no ordinary house. It was the strangest house that Ellie had ever seen! It was crooked, and mis-matched, and it clearly took a lot of magic to keep it from toppling over. But it was cozy. And inviting. It was a home.

"Come on" came Draco's voice from a few meters away. "We've kept them waiting long enough."

Ellie waded out to the edge of the pond and dried off her jeans. Best make a good first impression, she thought.

She felt the familiar nerves take over her. She shook them of quickly telling herself to stop being so silly. These people had offered their home to her. They _wanted_ her here. She had nothing to be scared of.

Draco, sensing her mood, picked up her hand and slid her arm through his. They quietly walked up to the house.

"Mrs Weasley?" Draco called, and he pulled Ellie through the front door. "Mr Weasley? We're here."

A short, plump and kindly-looking woman came running down the stairs. She had flaming red hair, as expected, and the warmest brown eyes that Ellie had ever seen. She smiled.

"Draco! There you are! I have been worried SICK! You could have let me know! An owl would have been nice! There are still Death Easters out there you know! Well of course you know…why didn't you tell me you were going to be late?!"

"I am incredibly sorry Mrs Weasley. Well, you know, I haven't seen my cousin in three years. We had a lot of catching up to do." he smiled sheepishly. "And I had to convince her that this was the right thing. She was a tad...apprehensive you see."

Mrs Weasley's hard gaze softened considerably when her eyes rested on the scared looking girl that stood behind Draco, clinging onto his arm. She was certainly frightened.

"You, my dear, must be Eleanor" Mrs Weasley smiled.

"Ellie, please" Ellie let go of Draco's arm and stepped forward, holding out her hand. Mrs Weasley took one look at her hand and pulled her in for a big bear hug. What was it with English people and hugging? She would have to get used to it, she supposed.

"Are you okay dear? Dinner will be in an hour or so, which is good because it looks like it has been a while since you have eaten. Would like to be shown to your bedroom?"

"Thank you Mrs Weasley" Ellie replied with a smile.

"Well I should be on my way now Ellie." He pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear, "Take care of yourself. I know that this family will try too, but they're broken at the moment. They just lost a member of it. I'm only an owl away if you need me."

Ellie pulled away, wide eyed. She slowly nodded. She turned around to find Mrs Weasley waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.

"Goodnight Mrs Weasley. Take care of my Ellie, yes?" Draco called out with a smile.

"Of course. Goodnight sweetie" Mrs Weasley called back.

They stood there until they heard the front door close. So this is it. She is actually here.

"Come on pumpkin," Mrs Weasley took Ellie's hand. "You will be sharing a room with Ginny, I'm afraid. All of the other room's are taken at the moment. Not that Ginny seemed to mind. She seemed very excited when I said you were coming! She said you were friends when you were in third year?"

She turned to look at Ellie, so Ellie nodded and smiled.

"She was simply lovely to me. She helped me with all my work. She was one of my only friends that year."

"Yes… that sounds like my Ginny."

They arrived at a wooden door on the second landing. The door was painted bright yellow, and it had pictures of bands such as The Weird Sisters plastered all over it. Ellie smiled. Ginny couldn't have changed that much.

"Now, we have expanded the room and put in an extra bed for you. You are on the right side, by the window. Don't let Ginny try to talk you out of it, I've told her that she's to be on the left side okay? In you go pumpkin. I'll call when dinner's ready, okay?" Mrs Weasley smiled.

And then she was gone. Ellie took a deep breath, and entered her new bedroom.

She suddenly had four pairs of eyes on her. Ellie stood in the doorway for a moment, completely frozen.

"ELLIE?! Oh my gosh, it is you!" Ellie suddenly had a face full of long red hair. "I have been waiting for you ALL DAY!"

"Ginny, come on, let the poor girl breath!" came a amused voice from the other side of the room.

"Oh shut up Harry. Look Ellie, I made your bed for you" Ginny grabbed Ellie's hand and dragged her to the right side of the room. Her side of the room.

"Thank you" Ellie managed with a nervous smile. She sat down on the end of her bed and Ginny immediately sat next to her.

"You remember Harry, of course, and Ron and Hermione" Ginny smiled, pointing to her friends.

"Yes, of course I do" Ellie replied, studying the three people in front of her. Gosh, they had changed in three years. Then again so had Ginny. And so had she.

"Hey Ellie" Harry stood up and walked over to give Ellie a hug. "Ginny has told me so much about you. She's been very excited you know" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! We were best friends for about a year! I'm allowed to be excited" Ginny exclaimed, somewhere between sulking and being embarrassed.

"Of course you are darling" Harry sighed, bending over to kiss Ginny.

"Hey hey hey! Less of that please. Big brother still in the room!" Ron exclaimed from Ginny's bed. Ellie caught his eye, and he smiled sheepishly. "Good to see you Ellie. Its been…a long time."

"Yes, I suppose it has" Ellie replied coolly. "I almost didn't recognise you Hermione!"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I suppose it has been a while. Too long actually. How was your stay in the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Let's just say, I couldn't have been more pleased when I saw Draco." Ellie smiled.

Ginny sat up. "Draco came to collect you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I just…no, no reason" Ginny shrugged. "He seems to have really changed. I hope to God that it is permanent. "

"Me too" Ellie sighed.

"You looking forward to meeting the rest of the family?" Hermione sounded from Ginny's bed.

Ellie gave a nervous laugh. "Erm, yes, I guess so."

"You have nothing to worry about" Harry smiled kindly.

"Yeah, we may be a bunch of nutters, but we don't bite" Ron winked at her.

"DINNER!" came Mrs Weasley's shout from the bottom of the stairs.

Ginny took Ellie's hand. "Come on hunny. Deep breaths" she leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Be patient with them. Particularly George."

Ellie nodded and swallowed. How bad could it be?


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner and A New Friend

_Summary__;The War is over, and it has left its scars on everybody. The Weasley's are in pretty bad shape, a certain Weasley twin in particular. When Ellie goes to stay with them, will they condemn her for who her family is, or will they realise that a certain Miss Malfoy is all they need to help them move forward?_

Chapter Four

Dinner with the Weasley's. Couldn't be that bad, right?

Ellie couldn't help but smile when she saw the spread on the table. Mrs Weasley had obviously made an effort for her, and by the looks on her children's faces, it was the first time in a long time. They looked relieved.

"Well this lovely young woman must be Ellie!" a booming voice came from the head of the table. "Arthur Weasley at your service ma'am" he said with a wink, offering her his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you" Ellie smiled.

"Oh good, you're getting yourself acquainted my dear" Mrs Weasley came bustling in. "You can take a seat between Bill and Percy. Yes, right there."

Ellie sat down in her allotted seat.

"Hi" came the voice from the right-hand side of her. "I'm Bill".

"Nice to meet you" Ellie looked up, and couldn't help but smile. Bill was…well, gorgeous. He was tall, and thin and had red hair like the rest of the Weasley family, however, he wore it long and pulled back into a ponytail. The clothes he wore were the sort that you would find at a rock concert, and to pull it all off he wore an earring with a fang dangling from it. He had a big smile plastered on his face, and he looked so happy that one could hardly tell he had every met Fenrir Greyback, resulting in the huge scars down the side of his face.

"Ni…Nice to meet you" Ellie said breathlessly.

"She ees taken aback by your 'an-zom-ness" a familiar voice sounded from behind Bill.

Ellie blushed furiously and put her face in her hands, but Bill just chuckled.

"Ellie, I believe you know my wife Fluer" Bill smiled.

"Of course I do!" Ellie stood up and walked over to hug Fleur. "It has been too long!"

"Eet 'as indeed. You 'ave turned out to beee so boot-ee-ful! Must bee zee Veela from your grand-mo-zeer coming out!"

"Well, maybe" Ellie giggled, sitting back down.

"This is Percy" Bill said, poking the man on the left hand side of Ellie. "Oi, Perc, don't be rude."

"Ever so sorry, do excuse me. I am a tad distracted. You see, I have an awfully big bill at the Ministry to take care of tomorrow, and I have just been mulling it over in my mind. But yes, I'm Percy. Pleasure" he said, offering Ellie his hand.

Ellie was a tad taken aback by the speech, but from the smirks on many of the other Weasley's faces, it looked like this was normal. So she took his hand.

"And that over there is Charlie. You see the muscly one with a tan and freckles?" When Ellie nodded, Bill continued. "He works with dragons in Romania. Well, he usually does. He hasn't gone back since the end of the war. But he will."

"So that's what the blisters on his hands are from?"

"Partly. Partly from Quidditch. Probably would've gone professional if he had been given the chance."

Ellie's face lit up at the mention of her favourite game.

"You like Quidditch ey?" Bill grinned. "Well, we've got a sort of make-shift field in the meadow behind our garden. And Harry, Ron, Ginny and George would give you a good game" at that, he looked around. "Mum, where is George?"

"Oh! In his room I suppose. Ginny, be a dear and go and fetch him will you?" Molly said brightly.

"Mum, I doubt he will come down. He hasn't since.." Ginny started.

"Ginny, just go and get your brother please" Molly snapped, making everyone jump.

"I'm going, I'm going" Ginny muttered, making her way up the stairs.

"Lovely spread mum" Ron said weakly. "Must've taken you all day."

"Yes, well, I wanted to make our new addition feel welcome" Molly smiled.

Ellie smiled at those words. She was 'the new addition'. Not a guest, not a visitor. A part of the family. Strange, really.

"I'm not hungry mother" a rough voice sounded from behind Ellie. "And the fact that you sent my baby sister to fetch me like I'm some sort of pet _really _makes me feel better. Cheers."

Ellie's jaw dropped at the sight of the man behind her. It was George, but not the George she knew and remembered. His normally short red hair was now long and shaggy, and he had clearly not shaved for some time given the fact that he had the starting's of a beard covering half his face. In addition to this, his clothes were clearly days old where they were stained so much, and he had a cold, hard look in his eyes, not the old twinkle of laughter.

"You don't have to eat then, pumpkin. Just come and sit down please. I want the whole family to be here to make Ellie welcome."

For the first time, George's eye's dropped to meet hers. She smiled a little, but all she got was the same cold stare.

"Make her feel _welcome_?" George sneered, his eyes not leaving hers. "All she is is your little Fred replacement. You could at least make it a bit classier_. _She's from a family of _death eaters _for fucks sake!"

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY" came the roar from Mrs Weasley. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Everyone was silent, the Weasley children casting nervous glances at each other. Ellie felt unfamiliar tears prick in her eyes, but she blinked them back. No. She didn't cry. She wouldn't.

"I'm just saying what EVERYONE else here is thinking, mother dearest!" George yelled back.

"You know what, I'm just, err…yeah, I'm just gonna.." and with that, Ellie was out of her seat and running towards the door.

"Ellie!" Ginny called after her.

"Let her go Gin" Bill sighed.

Outside, Ellie just ran. She ran straight across the gardens, and straight through a group of trees. She stopped when she came to a large meadow, with three hoops either end. Ah. The Quidditch pitch. Over the far side she spotted what looked like a bench swing. Trust them to think of everything.

Once she was sat down, she kept mulling over what George had said. The way he had looked at her when he had said them. He had meant it. Of course he had.

But how DARE he? How _dare_ he speak to her like that, say those things to her? What did he know?! He didn't know her, and he didn't know her past. Or her life now. What gave him the _fucking right _to treat her like that?!

Ellie didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but after a while it started to get darker and chillier. She pulled the faux fur throw over her to keep herself warm, and let her eyes wander over the meadow she was in. It wasn't until she saw a tall, lanky figure walking towards her that Ellie sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, making herself presentable. She must've looked a state.

"Ellie?" Ron called as he got closer. "Are you okay?" he sat next to her on the swing.

Ellie looked up. Ron had a genuinely concerned look on his face. Not that it mattered to Ellie. Wasn't he the one that made his sisters life hell only three years earlier for even speaking to her?

"Careful Ron. Someone might start to believe that you like, or even care about me."

"What makes you think I don't?"

"Don't make me laugh."

"I can't change the past Ellie" Ron sighed. "If I could, I would. But I'd like to be friends with you now. It's up to you."

"What, you don't think that I'm just an un-classy Fred replacement for your mother?" Ellie said coldly. "Apparently that's what everybody's thinking."

"Don't listen to George" Ron tilted his head back to look up at the sky. "He's hurting badly. Feels the need to take it out on everyone around him, y'know? You wouldn't believe the amount of times he has reduced Ginny to tears in the last three weeks. And Ginny doesn't cry. Ever."

"So I was just an easy target? Oh yeah, lets reduce the new girl to tears before she's even unpacked."

"Except you didn't cry."

"Correct."

They sat in silence for a while, looking up at the stars. It was one of Ellie's favourite things to do.

"Mum saved you some dinner. She asked me to come and tell you…"

"I'm not hungry."

"She asked me to tell you…or rather warn you I suppose…except it's your choice…so tell you I guess..."

"Ron will you just spit it out."

"It's Fred's funeral next weekend. And…well…we'd all like you to be there. But it's completely up to you. You don't have too."

"George won't want me there."

"You'd be surprised."

"Would Fred have wanted me there?"

"I think so."

"Then I'll come." Ellie said simply.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Ron let out a chuckle. "You haven't changed at all."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"It's not. It's amazing. How much you've been though, and…well, the war affected you as much as it affected all of us. If not more, I reckon."

"Except for Harry."

"Right. Of course."

"And anyway, I disagree. Your family…well, you're all heroes. I'm not."

"I've personally never had much time for heroes."

Ellie smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ron looked surprised.

"For coming to talk to me. You made me feel…more comfortable, I suppose."

"Well are you comfortable enough to come inside? You must be freezing in that pathetic jumper of yours."

"Hey don't hate on the jumper!" Ellie pouted.

"Sorry" Ron smiled. "But seriously, are you coming inside?" he hopped off the bench swing and offered Ellie his arm.

"Well aren't you a gentleman" Ellie grinned and took his arm. "Sure. So…you and Hermione ey?"

Ron's ears went bright red. "Shut it."

"About time, I say. I could tell all the way back in your fourth year. Especially after the spectacle you made at the Yule Ball" Ellie looked over and him and raised her eyebrow. "Anyway, it's good to know that the war changed at least a few things for the better."

"Yeah. A few."


	5. Chapter 5 Firewhiskey and an Injury

_Summary;__The War is over, and it has left its scars on everybody. The Weasley's are in pretty bad shape, a certain Weasley twin in particular. When Ellie goes to stay with them, will they condemn her for who her family is, or will they realise that a certain Miss Malfoy is all they need to help them move forward?_

_Authors Note; __I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Please let me know by reviewing - and, as usual, thank you to anyone who does. George does come off a bit bad in the chapter - but dont worry! he does get better...well, obviously. Mwah x x x_

Chapter Five

The next few days passed very fast for Ellie. She got caught up with Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione in the planning of Fred's funeral – apparently it was too painful for anyone else. Even then, there were days that Ginny and Ron refused to participate. Other times she spent playing games of Quidditch, or helping Molly around the house with the other Weasley's. Except for George. She avoided him at all costs. Not that she had to put much effort into it. He barely left his bedroom, and when he did, it was to go to this 'Lee's' house. Thank God.

Well, until one night. Ellie was awoken by a lot of cluttering and banging from the downstairs. She checked the wall clock. Two AM? Who on earth would be downstairs at this hour?

Ellie slid out of bed and pulled on her robe. She then quietly tiptoed over to the door, making sure to go round the corner of Ginny's bed that she so often bumped into, and stepped out into the landing. She made her way down the stairs, avoiding the known creaky stairs. Not that her effort made much difference. It's a good thing that the Weasley's were such heavy sleepers, she thought, or the whole house would be awake right now.

Once downstairs, she made her way into the kitchen, and immediately regretted ever leaving her bedroom. Standing, or rather stumbling, in front on her was the one person she had tried her best to avoid since she arrived.

"George?"

He looked up from what appeared to be a Firewhiskey bottle. Fantastic.

"Weeelllll, if it isn't Miss _Malfoy_" George slurred, attempting to walk over to her, but instead falling into her arms.

"You're drunk" Ellie stated, trying her best to keep George balanced.

"You…you are indeeeed correct. Yes. Got a smart one here!"

"Who are you talking to?" Ellie asked, raising one eyebrow. "Come on, will you please sit down?" she led him over to a chair at the table.

"Whooo WAS I taking too? Hmmm…yes, who? Because it couldn't be Fred could it? Nopeeee, it couldn't because…well…Fred's dead isn't he?" George threw his head back in laughter. "FRED IS DEAD. Yes. And you know why?"

Ellie stood there in shock. What was one to do in this situation?

"Do you know why my brother is dead Ellie?"

"Why?" Ellie answered weakly.

"Because of you. Because of your STUPID FUCKING FAMILY" George stood up, and started to walk angrily towards Ellie, waving the glass bottle around like a toy. "YOUR FAMILY are the reason. The _Malfoy's_" he spat the word, "are the reason. Bunch of Death Eaters, the lot 'o' ya. And _you _are NO DIFFERENT."

At this point, George had Ellie backed up into a corner of the kitchen. He had his arms either side of her, so she couldn't escape. She was trapped.

"George, please, just…just go to bed. Please."

George put his face right up next to Ellie's, so that their noses were touching. "What gives you the fucking right to tell me what to do? You're scum."

At that, Ellie reached up, and slapped George sharply across the face. When George looked back, he had a look in his eyes that Ellie had never seen before, on anyone. Before she knew it, the hand with the glass bottle in it was swinging towards her head.

The next thing Ellie knew, she was lying down with different faces hovering above her, talking.

"Look, mum, mum, she's waking up!"

"Yes dear, give her space to breath. I doubt she's feeling very well."

The faces began to take shape. She was lying down in the living room of The Burrow, on the long sofa. Squished together on the chair beside her were Ginny and Molly, and leaning on the back of the sofa were Ron, Hermione and Harry. And then sat at the foot of the sofa was George. He looked as though he has been crying.

Ellie suddenly scrambled to get up. Yes, of course. George had hit her.

"Pumpkin, I need you to lie back down. We don't know how bad the injury is yet. Don't want to go making it worst do we now?" Molly smiled. "Ginny, keep an eye on her a minute will you? I need to go and check how your father and Bill are getting on with those garden gnomes." And with that, Molly bustled out of the room.

"YOU. You…y' hit me!" Ellie pulled her knees to her chest, getting as far away from George as she could.

"Ellie, you have no idea how s…"

"NO! I DON'T CARE! GET OUT!" Ginny sat on the edge of the sofa beside Ellie, putting her arm around her. "Ginny, I can't…he needs to go."

"George, mate, I think you're just making it worst." Ron grimaced.

George just sat there looking wide-eyed up at Ellie. It looked like he was frozen to the spot.

"Fine. If you won't leave, I'll just…." Ellie looked up at Ginny to let her out. "Gin I'm only going to get a glass of water."

"Ellie, sit back down, I can go and get it fo…."

"GINNY I AM PERFECTLY CAPEABLE" Ellie snapped, but immediately regretted it when she saw everyone gaping at her. "Sorry…I just…I'm going to bed."

"Els it's midday" came the weary voice from Ron.

"Yes, well, thanks to SOMEBODY" she sent a vicious glace George's way, "I spent half the night unconscious. So I'm tired. Is there a problem?"

"No. I'll bring you a glass of water if you like?"

"Thank you, Gin."

Upstairs, Ellie collapsed into her bed, barely even raising her head when Ginny came in with her water.

"Ellie will you please drink something. Please?"

Ellie reluctantly gave in, and adjusted her position so that her shoulders were supporting her head.

"Ginny, I really do have a ghastly headache."

"I know hunny. The water will help. Mum's already checked you over for every head injury known to man or wizard. George insisted. He really does feel awful you know."

"So he should."

"I suppose. What were you two even talking -or fighting- about? It must have been horrifically bad."

"It was…I think. I don't know. I heard him…well I didn't know it was him. I heard someone making a racquet downstairs. I didn't…I didn't want them to wake any of you. So I went down…and George was standing there, stinking drunk" Ellie furrowed her eyebrows, trying to remember the details. "He started to…to talk as if Fred was there. In the room. And…well, when I asked who he was talking to he…" Ellie swallowed, "he started laugh about the fact that Fred was dead, and…and…then, yes then he asked me why Fred was dead..and then.."

"Ellie, go on."

"He blamed it on me. Fred's death. He said it was…my fault, my families fault. Called us a 'bunch of Death Eaters'. And then…" Ellie felt tears well up in her eyes. "He said I was no different."

For the first time since starting to speak, Ellie looked up at Ginny. She had a hard, blazing look on her face, and real anger in her eyes.

"How fucking dare he" she said so quietly that Ellie could barely hear her.

"Ginny, it's okay, he was drunk…I understand."

"Him being drunk…that's no excuse. I just…he's not the only one who's lost his brother! We all have too! He's just too FUCKING SELFISH" Ginny was yelling now, "to even think about how the rest of us are handling it. Well. Enough is ENOUGH."

"Ginny, please don't do anything rash." Ellie pleaded.

"Just…go to sleep yeah? I'll come and wake you when dinner's ready if you're not already up. And don't worry. I won't" Ginny walked over and shut the curtains for Ellie and then quietly stepped out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6 A Party and A Crush

_Summary;__The War is over, and it has left its scars on everybody. The Weasley's are in pretty bad shape, a certain Weasley twin in particular. When Ellie goes to stay with them, will they condemn her for who her family is, or will they realise that a certain Miss Malfoy is all they need to help them move forward?_

_Authors Note;__ Just answering some questions from reviews! __**courtneydoe;**__ it said in the first chapter that Ellie came over for the triwizard tournament with her school...that's when she met Ginny. And also, Ellie is Draco's cousin (her mother was Lucius's sister), and we have a bit more about her parents in this chapter!_

_Please review like always! Mwah x x x_

Chapter Six

Ellie was awoken that night by a soft voice next to her, gently coaxing her out of sleep.

"Ellie? Ellie, hunny, please wake up. Dinner."

Ellie slowly opened her eyes to the face of a very concerned Ginny. She rolled her eyes.

"Ginny, I'm really not in the mood for eating. Or seeing all of your family."

"Under normal circumstances, I'd understand Els," Ginny sighed. "It's just…well; mum's planned a sort of garden party thing. She's invited near enough everyone."

"So? No one knows me. I doubt I'll be missed."

"Ellie please? You being here has started to make her act like her old self. Or at least put the effort in. Come on…you'll enjoy yourself."

"Has my bruise gone?"

"Of course. Mum's potions stuff works wonders. Always has."

"Will you help me get presentable then? I want to make a good first impression on all of your friends."

Ginny grinned. "So you'll come?!"

"Of course. Can't have everyone in the house hating on me now can I?"

Ginny jumped up in excitement and walked over to Ellie's wardrobe.

"Has she agreed?" came Hermione's voice from the door as she let herself in.

"She has. Help me get her ready will you?"

"Get me ready? What do you mean?" Ellie intercepted. She had only meant to pull on a pair of jeans.

"Well we have to all make the effort, why shouldn't you have to?" Hermione winked.

And they had. Ginny was wearing a pale yellow strapless dress, which was layered on the bottom half, and fanned out on the top half, with a strip round the middle which tied up in a bow at the front. The dress finished mid-thigh and she was wearing pale blue heels with large matching flowers on the sides, along with a lightning-scar necklace, bangles on her wrists and dangling feather earrings. Her long, fiery hair was tied up in a large, loose bun on the top of her head, with loose wispy bits delicately resting on her neck.

On the other hand, Hermione was wearing a modest knee-length pale pink dress, which pulled in at the waist and has one ruffle starting by her right shoulder, and ended at the bottom left of her skirt. She was wearing fuchsia pink heels and silver flower studs in her ears. To finish it off, she was carrying a fuchsia pink clutch bag, and her usually wild hair was tamed, and in curls around her shoulders.

"Why are we making so much effort though? If it's just friends?" Ellie asked.

"The Minister is coming" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Says he's got some huge announcement."

"Oh…right."

""So come on then Els!" Ginny walked over and pulled her up off the bed. "We need to pick your outfit! We only have an hour."

An hour later, Ellie was stood in front of the full length mirror in Ginny's bedroom, eyeing up her outfit.

"Are you guys sure?"

"Ellie! You look stunning!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ellie looked back at her reflection. She was wearing a navy blue strapless kick-out lace skater dress, with sky-high nude heels and a nude clutch bag. She had a diamanté wrist cuff on, along with a simple silver ring on her right thumb, diamante dangling earrings and a silver feather necklace. Her back-length blonde hair had been plaited into a fish-tail plait by Hermione, who had then curled the loose bits and placed a white flower garland head band on top. Her make-up was simple, and only consisted of mascara and nude-coloured lipstick.

"GIRLS. CAN YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW PLEASE! THE MINISTER WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" came Molly's shout from the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on, we'd better go down. She'll have a fit if the minister turns up before us" Ginny sighed, opening the door.

They descended downstairs with difficulty in their heels, and then stepped out into the back garden. It was breath-taking, the effort that Molly had obviously put in. The usually cluttered and overgrown garden had been tidied and pruned, and there wasn't a gnome in sight. There was a long table running right down the middle of the garden, with every kind of food on it you could imagine. But most of all, there were people. Lots. All of them in suits or dresses, even all the Weasley men.

"Oh there you three are! Don't you look absolutely _gorgeous?!_" Molly beamed. "Arthur, don't they look beautiful?"

"Of course. Don't they always though?"

"Smile girlies!" Bill grinned, appearing from behind Arthur. He held up a camera and started taking multiple shot of the girls.

"Bill. BILL! Enough!" Ginny laughed.

"Now, now Ginny, don't be getting narky there" came Harry's voice, as he slid an arm around Ginny's waist.

"Yeah, need to be on our best behaviour for the minister" Ron joked as he wrapped both of his arms around Hermione, bringing her closer to him.

"That's great guys." Ellie whined, rolling her eyes. "Want to make me feel like the third wheel much more?"

"Aw don't be like that Els" Ron grinned, taking Ellie's hand. "I suppose I could escort two beautiful ladies tonight" he winked.

"Come on, let's go sit down" Ginny smiled, pulling Harry towards the table. The others followed.

The party went very slowly for Ellie. The minister turned up, they ate, and then he made his announcement. Something about Auror training for Ron and Harry. Although Ellie was pleased for them, she found it very hard to get excited about.

Then everyone started dancing. Ginny tried on numerous occasions to get Ellie up, but she just wasn't in the mood. She kept looking around for George. She needed to talk to him.

That was, until, she saw a familiar-looking figure heading towards the line of trees, and the meadow that lay beyond it. Ellie quickly stood up, and straightened herself out. She then followed him through the line of trees. When she got to the other side, he was standing with his back to her.

"George?"

He spun round so fast that Ellie thought that the force would knock her over. "Ellie!"

"Yeah, um…hi. I wanted to talk?"

"Ellie, you have to know how sorry I am. You have no idea…I can't believe I did that. I just…I don't even know what came over me…I'm so…"

"George, please stop apologising. I get it, you're sorry."

"If you're not here for an apology, then what are you here for?"

"I…um, was wondering…erm" she let out a little awkward laugh, and rubbed her forehead. "Will you walk with me?"

"Of course…yeah, yeah I will" George stammered, looking surprised.

They walked in silence for a while. Ellie couldn't help but notice how much different he looked since last night. While he still had the same physical appearances, he had a kinder and gentler look about him. It wasn't until they were in the middle of the Quidditch pitch that Ellie started to talk.

"I want to talk about Fred."

George gasped sharply. No one had even dared mention Fred when he was around since the Battle. "What about him?"

"Ron said that I should come to his funeral. He said Fred would have wanted me there."

"Yeah…yeah, I think he would have too."

"That's good then."

They had reached the bench swing. Ellie hopped up onto it, and tapped the space next to her. George accepted, and sat down, at the same time as pushing his feet off the ground, so the bench began to swing back and forth.

"I love the night time" Ellie smiled, tilting her head back. "My dad used to tell me that each star was someone in heaven, watching down on their loved ones down on earth. When he died, I used to always say that the brightest one in the sky would be him. So, every night, before I went to sleep, I used to open my bedroom window, find him, and blow him a kiss goodnight."

"How did he die?"

"My mother. You see, my uncle had found out just how much my mother had told him about their time as Death Eaters. He convinced her that it was dangerous, that my father was going to turn them in" Ellie turned to face George. He was looked at her wide-eyed. "One night, at dinner, mother laced his pasta with some sort of poison. Before I knew it, he was on the floor, foaming at the mouth. There was nothing I could do. He was dead within about five minutes."

Ellie heard George let out a big breath.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"How old were you?"

"Seven."

"How long did it take?"

"How long did what take?"

"How long did it take you to be able to talk about him as freely as you do? I mean…" George tried in vain to blink back the tears he felt pricking in his eyes. "I can't even think about Fred properly without breaking down."

"George?" Ellie said with a tone of surprise. "Are you crying?"

When George turned his head away from her, Ellie sighed. She got up onto her knees and scooted over so that she was right next to him. She slowly slid her arm around his shoulders, and pulled him into her so that his head was on his chest.

"Everyone told me that it would get better in time. That in the end, I would only remember the good things about my dad, and him being gone wouldn't hurt anymore" Ellie felt unfamiliar tears staining her cheeks, as she felt George's wet her chest. "It's all bullshit. I had to watch my dad die right before my eyes. Of course that didn't get better. But…well, now, it's easier to bring forward the good memories, and keep that one locked in a box in the back of my mind. You know?"

George pulled away from Ellie's embrace, and Ellie sat cross-legged facing him.

"Don't cry, you'll ruin your make-up" George smiled.

"Ah, its waterproof. Courtesy of Ginny." Ellie said, wiping away the tears that clung to her face. "Anyway, your tears are getting caught in that beard you've got going on there, and I don't see you worrying."

"Don't dis the beard!"

"George, the beard's awful."

"I know." He looked over at Ellie and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "You look very beautiful tonight" he murmured.

"You're just trying to earn brownie points after last night." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

He laughed. "Partly, maybe. But it's true. And…about last night…I was a royal prick. Well, I've been a prick to you since you got here."

"Why?"

"I don't know…well, before you turned up, everything was broken. Mum wasn't right, dad was depressed and everyone else barely left their bedroom. Then you come and stay and everyone is just…fine again" George's voice broke. "And it felt like everyone was forgetting Fred. That you were more important than my brother being _dead_." George put his face in his hands, "I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry." Ellie sighed, stood up and offered him her hand. "Come on, we'd better get back before we're left to tidy up, or before your mother notices we've ditched her party. Either way, we'd be screwed."

George grinned and took her hand. They began to walk back towards the music and laughter of the still on-going party. "Hey Ellie?"

"Yes George?"

"I'd like it if we could be friends. If you want."

Ellie giggled. "Yes. Yes, I'd like that too. And, um, George?"

"What?"

"Don't dwell too much over the past. From what I remember, Fred would've wanted you to be happy."

George nodded. When they reached the party, they spotted Ginny and Harry, and walked over to them hand in hand.

"You two have made amends then, I gather?" Harry grinned.

Ellie nodded and smiled. "Yes, we have. Harry, could I speak to you for a minute? It's about…erm…Saturday?"

Harry nodded and the other two grimaced. Were they that bad that they couldn't talk about Fred's funeral in front of them?

"Excuse us" Ellie smiled, and gave George's hand a squeeze before walking off with Harry.

"What do you think they're hiding from us?" George sighed. "I don't like being in the dark."

"Me neither. Buuut…" Ginny turned to face George and smiled cheekily, "I'd rather talk about what just happened here!"

"Meaning?"

"Were you or were you not just holding hands with Eleanor Malfoy?"

"Don't call her that. She doesn't like it."

Ginny laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"That my big brother is in_ luuurve_ with her!"

"I am not _in love_ with her!" George pouted. "I barely know her!"

Ginny laughed, but then stopped when she saw how serious George looked. "George? Are you going to talk to me? Come on, it's me! _Ginny_. You tell me _everything_!"

"She's just…" George sighed. "She's the first person that I feel like I can talk to, you know?"

"That's good George."

"I know" George looked over to Ellie. She looked like she was in a very lively discussion with Harry. Damn, she _did_ look beautiful.

George stopped himself there. Did he seriously just think that? About _Ellie_?! What on earth was happening to him?

Did he seriously have a crush on a _Malfoy_?


	7. Chapter 7 Weeding and a Pair of Wellies

_Summary__;The War is over, and it has left its scars on everybody. The Weasley's are in pretty bad shape, a certain Weasley twin in particular. When Ellie goes to stay with them, will they condemn her for who her family is, or will they realise that a certain Miss Malfoy is all they need to help them move forward?_

_Authors note__; Thankyou to any beautiful reviewers out there, i love you! mwah x x x_

Chapter Seven

The day after the party was very solemn in the Weasley household. They had good reason to be; after all, it was the funeral the next day.

Ellie decided to spend the day getting the garden ready with Bill, Charlie and Hermione, while Ginny helped Molly prepare the food, and Ron and Harry went and sorted out the headstone. George hadn't left his bedroom.

They started by chucking back over the hedge all of the gnomes who had decided to test their luck and search for left-overs from the party. Well, Bill and Charlie chucked the gnomes over the hedge. Ellie and Hermione gave up after a while when all of the gnomes figured out that the girls were more scared of them than them than they were of the girls. Instead, Ellie got down to de-weeding the garden, while Hermione planted new flowers in the flower bed.

"Right, girlies, that's us done. If you don't mind, we are off to Diagon Alley to get our tuxes for tomorrow" Charlie smiled, ruffling Ellie's hair as he walked past, earning himself a slap on the back of his legs. "Oi!"

"Serves you right." Ellie raised her eyebrows at him over the top of her sunglasses. "Don't forget the dress code!" she called after them.

"Els, I had better be off as well. I promised Ron that Ginny and I would go back to Fred and George's old flat with him and Harry after they had sorted out the headstone" Hermione walked over and crouched down next to Ellie. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Course. Got Molly and Arthur in the house anyway. Why are you going there anyway?"

"To sort out Fred's things before George goes back there. Don't want him having a breakdown do we?" Hermione sighed. "And anyway, Molly and Arthur have gone to Andromeda's to talk about Teddy coming tomorrow. It's just you and George in the house."

"Oh. No, wait what about…no, no forget it."

"What?"

"I was going to say what about Perc…but he's gone back to his flat. So yeah…me and George."

"Maybe you could convince him to help with the garden?" Hermione winked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's just…well, you seem _friendly_ now. You were holding hands last night for pity's sake!"

"He was _upset_. It didn't mean anything!"

"Okay. Whatever you say darling." Hermione smiled coyly and stood up. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun!" Ellie called sarcastically over her shoulder.

Ellie slumped back down in front of the flower bed she had been de-weeding, crossed legs in front of her and continued digging up the weeds. When she heard the popping sound of Hermione and Ginny apparating, she dropped the spade and started pulling the weeds up by hand. Ah. Much easier.

"You know, there's a spell for that" an amused voice sounded from behind her.

"Yes, well _some of us_ don't like to use magic to cheat in everything we do." Ellie turned her neck so that she could look at George. "I didn't hear you come outside."

"I was never inside. I don't really like my bedroom right now." He sighed and sat himself down next to Ellie.

"Understandable." Ellie smiled at him and turned back to the weeds. "You can help if you like."

"Help weeding?" George chuckled. "Ellie, it's like you don't know me at all."

"Well tough. You don't have a choice."

"Someone's a bit _bossy_!"

Ellie laughed. "George, it's like _you_ don't know _me _at all. Anyway…would you like a drink?"

"Why, are you fetching?" George winked.

"Only if you're having lemonade."

"Lemonade would actually be perfect right now."

"Well then call me Fairy Godmother" Ellie grinned as she got up.

"What?"

Ellie laughed. "Oh God, sometimes I forget just how much time you spent in the wizard world growing up. Don't worry hunny, it's a muggle saying."

George couldn't help but smile as he watched her walk away. Only Ellie could make a muggle saying sound magical.

Ellie returned a few minutes later with two glasses a jug of iced lemonade.

"You're a godsend Els." George smiled, reaching for a glass. "I'm overheating here."

"Oh man up Georgie. The heat is the best thing about summer!" Ellie laid herself down on the grass and put her sunglasses back on.

"Hey! We're supposed to be weeding here!"

"_I've_ already done half the garden on my own. Your turn." Ellie grinned.

George dropped the spade and laid down beside Ellie. "Fred would have hated it if everything was prim and proper tomorrow anyway."

"Hence the dress code."

"Exactly." George looked over at Ellie. She looked to sweet and innocent in that moment, in her patchy denim dungarees and her black crop t-shirt, with her hair on top of her head in a ponytail and her retro sunglasses resting on the bridge of her nose.

"What?" she turned her head and cocked her eyebrow at him. "Why are you staring?"

"I'm just thinking about Fred." George swallowed. "I think that you two would have got on really well."

"_We_ get on really well."

"I know. But it's just another thing that he missed out on isn't it? Getting to know you."

Ellie sat up and turned so that she was facing George, and crossed her legs in front of her. "I'm not _that_ great," she grinned, "and besides, if you keep lingering on the 'what if's', you're going to go mad. And you need your strength for tomorrow."

George groaned and brought his hands up to his face. "Don't remind me. Ellie I just…I don't know…I don't know if I'm going to be able to do it."

Ellie picked up George's hands off his face and pulled him up so that he was facing her. "Hey," she said softly, taking his cheek in her hand, "You're going to be fine. And you're going to do it for _Fred_. Okay?"

"Will you sit with me?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Good."

"Come on lazy bum" Ellie stood up and offered George a hand. "We'd better get this garden finished before your mother gets home."

They spent the rest of the afternoon weeding, pruning, re-planting and decorating the garden. When it turned six, people started to return to the house in hopes of dinner.

"Wow, you guys have done an amazing job!" Hermione exclaimed as she stepped out into the garden.

"Yeah, its looks great" Ron said, "Great…err…teamwork guys" he winked at George.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I'm going to see if Molly needs any help with dinner. Coming 'Mione?" what Hermione nodded, she turned to George. "Are you okay sorting out that lot Georgie?" she said, pointing to a pile of prunings.

"Yeah, fine. I'll just levitate it. Ronniekins can help me anyway."

When the girls were safely inside, Ron turned to George.

"_Georgie_?!"

"Shut it."

"I'm saying nothing. We're done now anyway. Let's go get some dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"If you don't eat, I'm telling Bill about your _new nickname_."

"Okay, okay. Coming."

The next day came around very fast. When Ellie awoke, Ginny's bed was already empty, which had never happened in the week and a half she had been staying there. Ellie sighed and slumped her head back down on her pillow. This was going to be a long day.

When Ellie got downstairs she was greeted by the whole Weasley family sitting down for breakfast. Well, everyone except for George.

"Good morning pumpkin. Would you like some breakfast?" Molly asked, attempting to smile.

"Erm, thank you Molly, but I'd rather stick to coffee this morning. No offence." Ellie shrugged and walked over to the kitchen.

"Honestly Ellie, sometimes you wouldn't know you'd been raised by a family of wizards, the amount of muggle traits you have." Bill raised an eyebrow at her.

Ellie rolled her eyes and quickly changed the subject. "Where's George?"

Ginny lifted her head to look at Ellie, revealing her red, watery eyes. "Not in his room. I don't know…I saw him walking towards the meadow this morning. Like, an hour ago. He wasn't even dressed, still in his robe. When I tried to go after him he…he pushed me away."

"Maybe you could try Ellie?" Ron looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"What makes you think he's going to listen to me? I mean, you guys are family."

"He's different around you Ellie." Charlie sighed. "Come on, I'll walk you out there. We need to talk anyway."

Ellie walked towards the back door and pulled on one of the Weasley's old knitted jumpers over the top of her night-vest top, and tucked her pyjama bottoms into pair of old pink wellingtons. Probably Ginny's.

Once there were out the back door, Charlie offered Ellie his arm, and she gracefully accepted.

"Why do we need to talk?"

"Look, Ellie. There's something you've got to understand. When George is with you, he's sweet and funny and a bit more like his old self again. But when you're not around…well, he just goes backwards. The reason Ginny is crying is because of him. He made some insensitive comment about the funeral today…I don't know." Charlie took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is, for some unknown reason, you are the one person that George feels comfortable around at the moment and the one person that seems to be able to get him to open up."

"I don't know why."

Charlie let out a small laugh, and stopped walking to turn Ellie to face him. They had reached the trees. "Ellie, I just want to make sure that you're not going to hurt him. Well, any more than he already is."

"Is that really what you think of my Charlie?" Ellie replied sourly.

"No! Ellie, no, that's…that's not what I meant. I just think that the feelings you have for each other right now are on completely opposite ends of the scale."

"Meaning?"

"He likes you Ellie."

Ellie's eyes widened in shock. "Oh."


	8. Chapter 8 A Shave and Some Jealousy

_Summary;__The War is over, and it has left its scars on everybody. The Weasley's are in pretty bad shape, a certain Weasley twin in particular. When Ellie goes to stay with them, will they condemn her for who her family is, or will they realise that a certain Miss Malfoy is all they need to help them move forward?_

_Authors Note;__Sorry that this story is becoming a bit prolonged but i want to get as many details in as possible. Please review! And tell me if i'm making it a bit boring by dragging it out, or its working. Love you guy _

Chapter Eight

Ellie watched Charlie's figure retreating back to the house. There was no way. He must have got it wrong. There was no way that _George Weasley_ fancied _her._

She took a deep breath and walked through the line of trees into the meadow. George was sitting in the middle of the Quidditch pitch with his back to her, his knees up by his chest with his head resting in them. As she approached, she made sure that she made loud footsteps, as to not make him jump.

"Charlie, I'm not in the mood to talk" George said, not turning around.

"That's fine. We can just sit."

George spun his head around. "Ellie."

"Do I look like a Weasley?" she raised her eyebrow and sat down next to him, crossing her legs.

"I'm not ready for today." George sighed.

"Well, you need to buck up and be ready hunny." Ellie turned to look at George. "We have to make it a proper celebration of his life, y'know? A party. None of that normal funeral crap. We're going to have enough of that in the next few weeks. And besides, it's not what Fred would have wanted, is it?

George didn't say anything, just looked straight ahead.

"George, talk to me."

"There's nothing to say."

"I've got _plenty_ to say."

"Go on then."

"Well, for starters, the beard. You need to let me shave it for you." She smiled.

"Why?"

"Because, today I want you to be a George that Fred would have been proud of. And the beard just doesn't fit in."

For the first time, George looked at Ellie and smiled. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, you can shave my beard for me. If you want." He grinned. "Because I'm not going to do it."

"We'd better do it now then. I've got to get ready too you know!" she winked.

George jumped up and offered Ellie his hand.

Back in the house, Ellie went into the bathroom George shared with Percy while George changed into an old t-shirt.

"George!" she called. "Which cupboard is yours?!"

"The one on the left." he called back.

Ellie found the razors and shaving foam in his cupboard, tucked well back behind deodorant, toothbrush and bottles of aftershave. It was obvious that they hadn't been used for some time. Ellie called him into the bathroom, filled a sink with warm water, got him to sit down on the bathroom chair and tilt his head back and then placed a hot flannel over his chin.

"What's this?" he chuckled. "What's the flannel for?"

"I don't know," Ellie confessed. "It's what they do in muggle films. Its like hot water and towels when someone is having a baby."

"I really need to watch one of these muggle 'films' with you sometime."

"Consider it a date."

Ellie couldn't see his mouth, but his eyes were twinkling with laughter. Good. Ellie wanted to keep them like that. She wanted to keep him happy, to make him forget, even just for a little while, what he was going to have to go through that day. So, she hummed, she told jokes, she gabbled. Anything to prolong the time before he started to over-think again.

Ellie rolled up the sleeves on the Weasley jumper that she was still wearing and began to lather the shaving foam over his chin, all the way up to his ears. Then she hesitated, blade over his chin. "Is this a bad time to tell you that I've only done legs before?"

George smiled a little and settled back in the chair. Ellie began to gently scrape at his skin with the blade, the silence only being broken by the splash of the water as she rinsed the razor. Ellie worked in silence, studying the Weasley's face. The lines that ran from the corners on his eyes, lines that seemed prematurely deep for his age. She smoothed his hair from the side of his face and saw tell-tale tracks of stitches. Perhaps from the war. She saw the mauve shadows that told of nights and nights of lost sleep, the furrow between the brows that spoke of silent pain. A warm sweetness rose from his skin, the scent of the shaving cream, and something that was particular to George himself, the discreet smells of liquorice and pumpkin pie. His face began to emerge, and Ellie began to remember why she used to think him and Fred were so attractive.

It was a curiously intimate thing, shaving George. It was almost impossible to be this close to someone, to have their skin tauten under your fingertips, to breath in the air that they breathed out, to have their faces only inches from yours, without feeling a little unbalanced. By the time Ellie had reached the other ear, or rather hole where the ear should be, she'd begun to feel awkward, as if she had overstepped an invisible mark.

George was able to read the subtle changes in Ellie's pressure on his skin. He opened his eyes, and Ellie found them staring straight into hers.

There was a short pause, and then he said, straight-faced, "Please don't tell me that you've shaved off my eyebrows."

Ellie gave a little awkward laugh. "Only the one." She turned around to rinse the blade, hoping that the colour would have drained from her cheeks by the time she turned around. "Right." She said finally, turning around, "Can I go and get ready now?"

"What about my hair?" he said.

"You want me to cut your hair?" Ellie furrowed her eyebrows and walked behind the chair to take a look at it.

"You might as well."

"Really?" Ellie began to run her fingers through his hair. "I like it long. But, it's up to you."

"You like it?"

"Indeed." She smiled at him, and walked back over to the sink to rinse it out.

"Then I'll keep it."

She turned around and raised her eyebrows at him. "So you're actually going to let me go and get ready?"

"Well. Can't have you looking like a slob for my brother can we?" he winked at her. "Go. My sister will kill me if I keep you any longer."

Back in Ginny's room, Ellie was in way out of her depth. She was no good when people cried, especially girls.

"Ellie, I have tried, _everything_," Ginny sat down on the edge of her bed in tears, an array of different outfits and dresses splayed out around her. "I just want to look nice for my brother one last time." She added weakly.

Ellie walked over to Ginny and put both of her arms around her, and gently rocked her until the sobs had subsided. She pulled away and looked at Ginny. "Gin, Fred would have been so proud of you today. You were one of only _two people_ from your family who were strong enough to help plan the funeral. He would have been so proud of how you survived the battle, and how well you fought in it. He wouldn't have cared what you _wore_" She got a little smile out of Ginny. "_But, _if you like, I could maybe pick an outfit for you?"

Ginny smiled at Ellie. "Could I wear one of your dresses? Yours are way cooler than mine!"

"Course."

An hour and a half later, the girls were ready. Ginny was wearing an emerald green sleeveless dress that went down to just above the knee and pulled in at the waist, with a denim jacket and Ellie's favourite pair of bright yellow Doc Martens. To accessorize, she was wearing a black feather necklace and a black ring, and her hair was straight with the middle section clipped back.

Ellie was wearing shorts that were patterned with white, dark blue and light blue tie-dyed diamonds, a white buttoned-up bloused tucked in, with a baby pink leather jacket and black strappy heels. Her long hair was pulled to one side and wrapped up in a sort of low side-ponytail, with the top bit tousled.

Ellie looked up from doing up her shoes, to see Ginny's eyes filling with tears again. "Gin?"

"It was a really lovely idea Els. This dress code." Ginny sniffed. "Fred would have loved his funeral to be the one where 'everyone has to dress in colour'"

"I know."

"I just…" Ginny continued. "I thought that it would be so long before I would have to deal with any of this. A close family member dying. And it's only just hit me…" she swallowed, "he's not coming back."

"Hunny, you've got so many people around you right now. You've got me, Harry, Hermione, Ron, as well as the rest of your brothers, your mother, your father, and all of your friends." She stood up, so she was looking Ginny directly in the eye, and took her hand. "Fred would have wanted today to be a celebration of his life, not a mourning over his death. And he would have wanted _you_ to enjoy the people around you and have fun."

"I know you're right." Ginny sniffed and wiped away the tears that stained her cheeks.

"Come on. We should go down. I can hear people arriving."

Downstairs, Ellie couldn't help but let her jaw drop at the amount of people that had turned up. It certainly showed just how popular the Weasley's were. The garden was filled with people of all different ages, sizes and breeds.

Elle could see George a little way away talking to a dark-skinned boy with dreadlocks. She was just about to walk over to him, when a familiar voice sounded behind her.

"Ellie?"

Ellie turned around with a grin from ear to ear. "Draco?! You came!"

"Of course I did," he smiled, pulling her in for a big bear hug. "Couldn't leave my best cousin hanging could I?"

"Draco, I'm your _only_ cousin."

"Just take the compliment Ellie."

"Gotcha." Ellie winked.

"How are you Draco?" Ellie hadn't noticed Harry had walked up behind her, until he spoke. "I haven't seen you since…well…"

"Yes. I'm fine. It's good to see you," Draco answered politely, offering Harry is hand, which he accepted.

"Well, Draco, I'm sorry to have to steal Ellie away," Harry grabbed Ellie's hand, "But I'm afraid that there are just too many people waiting to meet her."

"Not at all. See you later Ellie," Draco smiled, leaned in to kiss her on the cheek and walked off.

Ellie turned to Harry. "Are there actually people who want to meet me, or were you just being a dick?"

Harry laughed. "Maybe I was a bit of a dick, but as it turns out, Ginny has been bragging about you a bit too much. And of course, there are all of George's friends as well."

"George has been talking about me?"

"Apparently so."

Ellie rolled her eyes a bit and smiled. Harry led her over to a big group of people that were standing with Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Ellie! Oh thank God, there you are! Come on, I want you to meet everyone!" Ginny exclaimed, taking her hand out of Harry's and pulling her further into the group. "This is Hagrid," she smiled.

Ellie's eyes widened as she looked up at the half-giant. He was about twice the size of an average man, with a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. His hands were as bug as dustbin lids and his feet were like baby dolphins. He had light skin and dark eyes that glinted like black beetles.

"Good ter meet yer Ellie!" his voice boomed out. He had a massive smile on his face. "Ginny and George 'er have been boastin' about yer!"

Ellie blushed. "They were probably over exaggerating." Ginny called Ellie over again. "Nice to meet you," she smiled, giving a little wave.

"Els, this is Luna," Ginny grinned, introducing Ellie to a very pretty, petite girl, with waist-length straggly blonde hair, and wide grey eyes. Ellie took an immediate liking to her. Probably because of her wacky fashion sense – Ellie liked unique people.

"It's so nice to meet you," Luna said in a dreamy voice, smiling. "This is Neville," she said, pointing to the tall, round-faced boy who had just walked over, "he's my best friend."

"Nice to meet you both," Ellie smiled, as Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her away again. "Seriously, Gin, how many more?!"

"Just one. It seems that George has made you out to be just-too-good-to-be-true." Ginny shrugged. "Els, this is Oliver Wood." She said smiling coyly, tapping a well-built, tall and burly man on the shoulder, and then walking away.

_Wow_, was all Ellie could think. Oliver was _gorgeous_. He had chocolate brown eyes, with shiny brown hair and a well-set jaw with a hint of stubble. He was smartly dressed in muggle chino knee-length shorts, with a white button down shirt that showed how toned his body was.

"Please, call me Ollie," he said, offering her his hand. When she accepted, he leant down and kissed her on the cheek, causing Ellie to blush. "So, I've finally met the famous Ellie in the flesh!"

"What exactly has George told you about me?" Ellie said, raising her eyebrow.

"That's for me to know," he grinned, "but what he conveniently forgot to mention was how beautiful you were," he winked.

"See, anyone would think that you were trying to _flirt_ with me, Mr Wood."

"Is there something wrong with that?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Not at all."

They spent a while talking. Ellie felt as though they had left the funeral, had left a world where everyone was sad, or angry, or crying. It was nice talking to Oliver. He was funny, and sweet, while putting her a bit on edge at the same time. He made her feel special, the fact that this gorgeous Quidditch player wanted to talk to _her_ of all people.

It wasn't until she felt an arm slide around her waist that she came crashing back down to reality. She looked around to find George staring down at her.

"You alright George, mate?" Oliver asked, raising his eyebrows a little at George's hand on Ellie's waist.

"Yeah. You guys look like you're having fun," George said in a hard tone.

"We are. Your friend Ellie here is quite a little treat," Oliver smiled down at Ellie.

"Yes, well, if you don't mind, _your little treat_ and I need a word." George said harshly, grabbing Ellie arm and dragging her to a remote corner of the garden, so they were slightly hidden by a drooping willow tree.

"What is your _problem_?!" Ellie half shouted half cried at George. "We were just talking!"

"Well, you don't want to talk to him."

"And why's that?"

"You know, he's had four supposed 'girlfriends' in the past two months. He's bad news."

"George, I appreciate you looking for me, but you _don't_ get to control who I don't and don't talk to. Who the _hell_ do you think you are?!"

"I thought I was doing the right thing."

"What, by making Oliver think that we're an item?!"

"At least I know that he won't bother you now."

"He wasn't _bothering me_ then! He was bothering _you_!"

"No he wasn't!" George folded his arms defensively.

"Then how do you explain you getting all jealous over us just _talking_?!"

"I wasn't jealous! And besides, that's completely off the point!"

"Right, whatever George." Ellie rolled her eyes and stalked off back over to the large crowd.

George put his head in his hands. Now he had _really_ blown it.


	9. Chapter 9 An Announcement and A Drunk

_Summary__;The War is over, and it has left its scars on everybody. The Weasley's are in pretty bad shape, a certain Weasley twin in particular. When Ellie goes to stay with them, will they condemn her for who her family is, or will they realise that a certain Miss Malfoy is all they need to help them move forward?_

Chapter Nine

Ellie swallowed the lump in her throat as she approached Ginny. Trust George.

"Ginny, your mum," Ellie said, pointing over at Molly, who was desperately trying to round everyone up. "I think it's time."

They walked over to join the procession, hand in hand. When everyone was rounded, they started the walk over the fields to the place where Fred was to be buried. While it was still on the Weasley's land, it was on the far field, secluded. George had chosen it.

Ellie decided to concentrate all her efforts on Ginny. Well, at least until Harry come back. She put an arm around her back and held her upright and kept her walking, while Ginny cried. She got her too her seat, next to her mums, and went and sat in her allotted seat, on the edge of the aisle. After all, she had promised George.

The music started, but Ellie refused to turn around while Fred was carried down the aisle by his brothers, his dad and Harry. She could already feel her eyes filling with tears. She couldn't let everyone see that.

Once Fred was at the front, George squeezed past her and took his seat to her right. She lifted her head to look at him, to find that he already has tear-tracks on his face. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit when he saw her tears, but his eyes softened when she reached over and took his hand in hers. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it, and then focused his attention back to the front when Kingsley started talking.

The ceremony went very slowly for Ellie. She couldn't really concentrate on what the Minister was saying at the front. All she could hear was Ginny's and Molly's sobs behinds her, and George's sniffs next to her. About half way through, she felt George's body begin to shake next to her. When she looked up at him, he shook his head at her, and gripped onto her hand even tighter.

Ellie sighed. She let go on George clammy hand and slid her arm around his shoulders, tugging slightly so that he lowered his head.

"Fred never liked to see anyone cry," she whispered into his ear.

He looked at her, and gave her a weak smile. Ellie wrapped her other arm around him, and he buried his face into the crook of her neck amongst her hair. She gently rocked him and rubbed his back, while whispering comforting things into his ear, as he sobbed silently.

When the ceremony finished, the rest of the boys got back up to carry Fred to his grave, but George stayed where he was. Ellie grimaced and shook her head at Charlie, so he called Oliver up to help. Oliver raised his eyebrows slightly at Ellie when he walked past, but she just rolled her eyes. It was none of his business.

Everybody else filed out behind them. Molly gave Ellie a squeeze on the shoulder and a questioning look as she exited, but Ellie just shrugged. What was she supposed to do?

After what seemed like forever, George eventually lifted his head. His eyes were red and blotchy, and his hair was a mess, but Ellie just smiled at him.

"Where did everyone go?" he asked, looking around.

"Sweetie, the ceremony finished about ten minutes ago."

"Oh," he looked down at his hands and then looked back at her. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything."

Ellie smiled and shook her head at him. "You don't need to be sorry hunny."

"Yes I do. You're right, I don't get to control who you talk to. I was being an idiot."

"No. You were looking out for me," she took his face in her hands and kissed him on the cheek. "And thank you."

He blushed. "Anytime."

"We should probably get back to your family. They'll be wondering where we are."

"Can't I just stay with you, here, forever?" he said, shaking his head.

Ellie smiled. "Why? Because it's easier than facing reality? C'mon George, that's not the you I know."

"Reality sucks," George pouted.

"Believe me, I know," Ellie grinned.

"I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look today."

"Well, you picked out the jacket," she said, standing up and giving him a twirl.

"I told you pink was your colour."

"What, are you some kind of fashionista now?"

"I don't know what that is, but maybe I am," he smiled, standing up and grabbing Ellie by the waist.

"Good. Mean's that I've got myself my own personal stylist then doesn't it?" she raised her eyebrows, resting her hands on the back of his neck.

"Sure. If you want," he murmured, bending his head down.

"GEORGE? ELLIE?" came the calls of Bill from the line of trees. George and Ellie quickly broke out of the embrace and reassembled themselves, just in time to see Bill entering the field. "There you two are! Come on, mum's doing her left nut in worrying about you two."

George sighed, picked up Ellie's hand and followed his brother. Trust his family to ruin what should have been a perfect moment.

Back in the Weasley's back garden, the party was in full swing. Ellie tried to drag George over to where Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were dancing, but when he shook his head at her she just shrugged and let go of his hand to go over and join her friends. Instead, George stuck his hands in his pocket and went to take a seat next to the buffet.

He sat there alone for what felt like ages. He kept replaying that moment over and over in his mind, the moment when his and Ellie's lips had almost met. She had _wanted_ him to kiss her.

George lifted his head and looked over at her on the dance floor. Her and Ginny were dancing together, twirling each other around and laughing their heads off. George felt a pang of jealously. That should be him. Not that he was in the mood for dancing right now.

"Hey man, you alright?" Lee came and took a seat next to him.

"Yeah. Fine." He replied, not taking his eyes off Ellie.

Lee followed George's line of sight, and smiled. "What's with that girl anyway?"

George broke his line of vision to turn his head to his best friend. "What are you talking about?"

"Man, you are smitten!"

"I don't know what you are taking about," George said, letting his eyes rest back onto Ellie.

"You don't need to be ashamed of it George! Its good. She seems to make you happier."

"Yeah. Yeah, she does."

Ellie eyes met his, and she gave him a brilliant smile, which made his cheeks flood with colour. Unfortunately, the clicking of spoons of glass broke their contact, and they both turned their heads to the source of the noise. Bill.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention please?" he called out. When everybody was silent, he started. "Myself and Fleur have an announcement to make, and well…we couldn't think of a better time than when we were surrounded by our friends, or family, and in some ways, by my late brother," he swallowed, "We're pregnant."

The whole party exploded. Molly rushed up and hugged them both, tears of joy streaming down her face. Everyone else followed to suit, offering their congratulations, asking about names and the gender of the baby. No one noticed George's sudden exit into the house. Well, nobody except Ellie.

She followed him inside, and ended up outside his bedroom. She knocked, but she received no answer. She had never been inside his room before, she didn't know if she should. Well, there's a first time for everything right?

"George?" she called out softly, as she entered the bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, staring straight ahead. "George, hunny?" she repeated, walking over to him and dropping to her knees in front of him, taking his hand in hers.

"It's not okay Ellie," he shook his head at her, his voice empty of all emotion. "They are moving on and forgetting about him. It's _not_ okay."

Ellie furrowed her eyebrows at him. Not only was his voice empty, but his eyes were dull, his face expressionless. There wasn't the usual pain, or the normal anger that she would expect. "George. They are in no way forgetting Fred. Look, I know this is hard, but _please_-"

"I want to be alone," he cut her off, in that same voice.

Ellie held onto his hand tighter and firmly shook her head. "No."

"Ellie, I mean it. Go. I don't need a _babysitter_," he spat. At least there was a bit more emotion that time.

"George, I'm not leaving you alone when you're like this."

"Fine," he stood up and wrenched his hand out of Ellie grasp. "I'll leave."

"What?" Where are you goin—" she was cut off but the sound and force of George apparating out of his bedroom.

Fantastic.

Ellie rushed back down stairs, and ran into the back garden, looking for someone who could help.

"Bill!" she called out, seeing that he was standing with Fleur. "Bill, _please_ come over here!"

"Ellie?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows are her wild expression. "What's happened?"

"Nothing. Well, something, but…" she took a deep breath. "Ginny told me what when the war was over, George would get upset sometimes. Like, psychotically upset. And that he used to go out." She took a deep breath, "Do you know where he used to go?!"

"Erm, lots of places really. Anywhere he could get drunk," when Ellie sighed, he added on, "But when he got really, really upset, he'd go to Knockturn Alley. It was the only place that was as bad as he felt."

When Ellie started to back away, he got more concerned. "Ellie, what the hell is this all about?!"

Ellie eyes began to fill with tears. "He's upset. Like, really upset. And I tried to comfort him, but he pushed me away," she let the tears fall down her cheek, "and then he apparated. And now I have to go and find him."

And with that, she apparated.

Ellie took a deep, shaky breath, and began to walk down the alley behind Borgin and Burkes, and towards the main street that ran down Knockturn alley. Her stomach turned at the smell of what appeared to be urine and blood.

On her way down the high street, Ellie kept her head down and her hand in her pocket, wrapped around her wand, but the was extremely aware that despite her best efforts, she was drawing a lot of attention to herself. Ellie tried her best to ignore the stares and calls of straggly old witches with crooked noses, or large men that smelled disgusting. At one point, someone reached out the grab her arm, but she managed to twitch it out of the way just in time.

Only one thought kept Ellie going. George. The thought of him holed up away somewhere in a pub drinking away his sorrows was enough to keep her driving forward.

And then she saw it. The pub. It was a huge building with wooden doors and the blast of music and laughter coming out of it. It reminded Ellie of the saloons you see in old muggle country-western movies.

Once inside, she searched around for the symbolic view of the Weasley-red hair. But there was no sign of it anywhere. Ellie's vision began to blur as her eyes filled with tears, and she was hit with the sudden urge to vomit as she pushed her way back through the crowds of people, heading for the door.

Back outside, Ellie began to walk briskly down the more silent streets, and eventually found a secluded alleyway which she stepped into, hunching down and placing her hands on her knees and she struggled to regain her composure.

She was quickly reminded of where she was, however, when she heard the sounds of heavy footsteps, and looked up just in time to see three large wizards round the corner, their black cloaks billowing out behind them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" one man drawled, giving Ellie a smile that sent shivers down her spine.

Ellie started to run in the opposite direction to the way she had come, only to find that the alley was a dead end. There were tall walls either side of her, and eventually, she was backed up against the third one. She went to grab for her wand, only to find that she couldn't move or say anything.

"Oh," one man said in a mocking voice, his wand pointed at me. He was obviously controlling me. "I don't think that she wants to play, boys."

"Shame," said one of the other two, stepping forward to twirl a strand of her hair around his fingers, "Such a pretty little thing."

"Maybe we should show her just what she's missing," piped in the third one.

"Hm. Maybe. But it's much more fun when they _struggle_," the one controlling Ellie lowered his wand, and she immediately felt her muscles relax, but before she could reach for her wand, she grabbed her by the back of her neck and pushed her up against the wall with such force that she cried out in pain.

Everything went very blurry after that. She was aware of one hand on the back of her throat, and another had found its way up inside her shirt, and was not groping at the bare skin of her stomach. Ellie's eyes widened when she heard the jingle of a man undoing his belt buckle, and just prayed that she would pass out in time to have no recollection of what was about the happen.

And then something changed.

Ellie eyes were closed, so she forced them open. There was one hand still under her shirt, and one stil on her neck, but the man closest to her had a wand pointed at his head by someone that she couldn't quite make out.

"Let. Her. Go. _Now_." A familiar voice seethed.

Ellie thought that she was going to explode with relief. "_Bill_," she breathed.

The man's eyes widened when he saw that he was faced with a member of the famous Weasley family. With a loud crack, he apparated, his friends following suit, leaving Ellie to fall to the ground.

"Ellie?" Bill collapsed to his knees in front of her. "Are you hurt?"

Ellie's hands were trembling, and she lifted one up to graze her throat. "I'm…I think I'm okay. Thanks to you."

Bill helped Ellie up, and then bent over to pick up her wand, studying her carefully. "So did you find him? Did you find George?"

Ellie shook her head. "He wasn't there. Where else would he go?"

Bill sighed. "Ellie, I don't think that this is the right thing for you to be worrying about right now. I think you should go home."

Ellie looked at him as if he were mad. "No. I cant. _I won't_. Not until I find George."

Ellie pushed away from the wall, planning to apparate, but as soon as she moved, Bill's hand was on her arm.

"He would go to the Leaky Cauldron, most likely," he sighed, and when Ellie tried to break from his grasp he added on, "You really think that I'm going to let you go off on your own again? I'm coming with you."

Ellie gave him a short, appreciative smile, grabbed his hand, and apparated to right outside the Leaky Cauldron.

Once they were inside, Ellie searched wildly for any sign of George.

"Come on Ellie," Bill said, pulling her over towards the bar, "Let's ask Tom."

Ellie nodded, and followed Bill over to the bar.

"Bill!" Tom exclaimed when he saw him, "Oh and you've brought little Ellie with you. Nice to see you again my dear!"

Ellie nodded and did her best to smile.

"Tom," Bill intercepted, "We're looking for my brother, George. Is he here?"

"George…" Tom searched him memory, "Yeah, he was here. Reckon he still is too."

"Thank you!" Ellie exclaimed, a wave of relief sweeping over her body.

"Not at all. He had that pretty Katie Bell with him," Tom continued, and Ellie felt her body go numb. "Heard her trying to get him into a room upstairs," he said with a playful grin, winking at Bill.

Ellie turned to Bill. "Who is Katie Bell?"

Bill sighed. "His ex-girlfriend."

Ellie let her head drop and let out a pathetic little whimper. Bill put an arm around her, and lifted her head up, telling her that it was going to be okay. Then his eyes settled on something behind her, and he nodded indicating that Ellie should look as well.

And there he was. He was sitting at a small table right at the back, with his white tuxedo jacket draped carelessly over the table. He had the sleeve of his pale blue shirt rolled up to his elbows, and his long hair was wild and tousled. He had a large bottle of Firewhiskey sitting in front of him, and she watched as her lifted the bottle and brought it to his lips, swallowing the amber liquid as if it were pumpkin juice.

But what Ellie noticed the most, and what she was most angered with, was the pretty brunette witch, sitting far too close to George and looking _far_ too cosy. George looked way more interested in the Firewhiskey bottle than in the girl sitting next to him, but as she leaned in and whispered something into his ear, Ellie go the urge to whip out her wan and hex her into oblivion.

Ellie stormed across the room.

"Ellie," came the pathetic plea from Bill, as he followed close behind.

George looked completely taken aback as Ellie positioned herself in front of the table with her arms crossed over her chest to stop herself from physically removing Katie by her hair.

"Els," George slurred, his eyes wide and glassy, "What're you doin' 'ere?"

"I was just keeping an eye on him," Katie inserted sweetly, "He's really drunk."

"I can tell that for myself, thanks," Ellie replied sourly.

"Err…thanks Katie," Bill muttered.

"I'll leave you to it then," Katie sighed, and leaned into George's side, "See you later Georgie-pie," she smiled and placed and lingering kiss on his cheek, before sauntering off into the crowd of people.

"George," Ellie started, fighting her feelings and attempting to remain calm. "We're going home now."

"Are you trying to hint at something Malfoy?" he grinned, "Y'know, if you want me in bed, we can just go upstairs…"

Ellie took a deep breath. "We're going _home_."

"Home," George furrowed his eyebrows. "S'not home. S'not home without Fred."

Ellie sighed. "Bill?!"

"Ellie, I'm going to take him to the flat," Bill replied, gabbing George's arm and wrapping in around his shoulders so that he could support him. "Can't have mum seeing him in this state. Come over in the morning. I'm sure that he's going to want to see you."

"Wha…What do I tell everyone?!"

"Just tell them that George wanted to get away. And tell them that I went with him, to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid. Okay?"

Ellie nodded. What else cold she do?

And then they were gone.


	10. Chapter 10 Angry Words and A Kiss

_Summary;__The War is over, and it has left its scars on everybody. The Weasley's are in pretty bad shape, a certain Weasley twin in particular. When Ellie goes to stay with them, will they condemn her for who her family is, or will they realise that a certain Miss Malfoy is all they need to help them move forward?_

Chapter Ten

As soon as Ellie awoke the next morning, the shot in for the first shower, to wash her hair and clean her teeth. She scrubbed all the places where those men had grabbed her, as if trying to wash away the memory.

When she got back into the bedroom, she pulled on her blue pearl white Native American tribal pattern leggings, and chose her black studded bralet for her top half. She picked out her denim jacket, and then put on her black patent brother creepers. She left her hair down and natural, which meant that it was wavy and very tousled. She looked herself over in the mirror and nodded. It'd do.

She walked over to Ginny's side of the room and gently shook her.

"Gin?" she said softly, until Ginny opened her eyes slightly, "I'm going to the flat to see George."

Ginny nodded, and then let her head fall back down onto the pillow. Ellie smiled. Typical Ginny.

Ellie apparated into Diagon Alley. It was still early and there were hardly anyone on the streets, but with the events of last night still on her brain, she took a brisk walk up the high street, until she stopped directly in front of the shop.

The little bell above the door rang as she stepped inside. Ginny had told her that the twins flat had been at the top of the spiralling staircase, and sure enough, once she had climbed the stairs, she was faced with a bright yellow door with a gold knocker on it in the shape of a '_W_'.

She was just about to knock, when she heard raised voices from inside.

"She did _what_?!"

"George, she was just looking out for _you_!"

"By going _there_?! In what way is that he-"

"George, I have to go. But she said she'd come by soon," Bill said in a slightly calmer voice.

Ellie should have been prepared when the front door was yanked open in front of her, but she still yelped in shock.

Bill's face dropped when he saw her. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"I'm sorry Ellie. I couldn't not tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I have to go. I was only trying to help…" he took a deep breath. "Fleur's waiting."

And he apparated on the spot.

Ellie took a deep breath and told herself to stop being so silly. This was George. _George._

Ellie stepped inside the door and shut it loudly behind her to make her presence known to George. It didn't take her long to find him. He was sitting in the living room on the sofa with his back to her, staring at the now-lit fireplace.

"George?"

He didn't turn around to face her. "Ellie," he said coldly.

"What was that all about?" Ellie asked, knitting her eyebrows together. "Why were you shouting?"

George didn't answer, but instead repositioned himself so that his chin was resting on his hand, and he was staring up at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ellie asked, completely at loss for what to do.

"I'm just trying to figure out," George began, his voice wavering slightly, "why someone so _brilliant_, would do something so amazingly _stupid._"

Ellie eyes widened in shock. _He_ was angry at _her_?! "Surely you're referring to your actions last night," she spat back at him.

Ellie's anger didn't faze George. "You went to _Knockturn Alley_," George spoke through clenched teeth, "At _night_. _On your own_."

Ellie stood frozen to the spot, her eyes wide. Why, Bill, _why_?!

"What the fucking hell were you thinking?!" George yelled, jumping up from his seat.

Ellie found her voice again. "What do you mean '_what was I thinking_'?! I was thinking of _you_!"

"In what way is swanning off the Knockturn Alley _thinking of me_?!" George yelled, sound exasperated.

"You make it sound like I was _enjoying_ myself!" Ellie said, getting defensive. "And don't you _dare_ talk to me like that! I am not some fragile, breakable thing, just because I'm a _girl_! I lived in a house full of _Death Eaters_ for seven months for _fucks_ sake, and I seem to have survived that! I can take care of myself, which I more than I can say for you!"

They were both silent for a moment, staring at each other, their faces inches apart. Ellie was bracing herself, waiting for him to yell again, but instead, his eyes began to shine with tears. Ellie furrowed her eyebrows, and he stepped forward, placed a hand on the back of her neck, and let the other one graze one of the sensitive bruises on her neck.

"Can take care of yourself, can you?" he managed to choke out.

Ellie refused to look up at his face, despite him standing so close. She swallowed hard, starting to feel nervous under his intense stare as he studied all her bruises.

"Bill said that you were surrounded by three fully grown men when he found you. Said that they were holding you up against the wall, and that they were…groping," George swallowed hard and rested his chin on the top of Ellie's head. "Surely you realise that they were planning on _raping_ you Ellie."

Ellie broke away from George's embrace. "Really George?" Ellie let out a harsh laugh, "Because I hadn't _quite_ got the message when one of the men started undoing his trousers!"

George stood there, mouth a gape. Apparently Bill had left of the full extent of the state that he had found her in. "What?" he said weakly.

Ellie stood there, her eyes filling with tears. She refused to look at George's face, but after a while her eyes found their own way to his. What she saw there shocked her.

George had a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Before she knew what was happening, he began to storm to towards her.

And then he kissed her. Hard. One of his arms found their way around her waist and he let the other one get lost in her long mane of tousled hair. He pulled her body as close to his as it would go, twisting them around and pushing Ellie gently backwards until her back made contact with a wall. George's arm took the force of the impact, but the action was rough enough to force their mouths apart for a second to let Ellie catch her breath. It wasn't long though, before George's lips claimed hers again, in a kiss more heated than the last. Ellie knew that she was still angry at him, furious even, but in that moment, that kiss with all of the sweetness and warmth, and urgency like she had never experienced before, George was all she could focus on. He seemed to have forgotten to keep the cool and aloof control that the twins had been so famous for, as he moved his lips frantically against hers for what could have been minutes, hours, month's…Ellie didn't know, and nor did she care. She felt him sweep his tongue across the entrance of her lips in a plea for entry, which she gracefully granted. They stayed like that for what could have been forever, until George broke his lips away from hers, and began to plant sweet, small kisses across her jaw line, and began to make his way down his neck. Ellie lost herself in the feeling of his warm lips on her skin, the excitement of it sending shivers down her spine. It wasn't until George's lips made contact with one of the more purple bruises on her collar-bone, the she was brought back down to earth and whimpered in pain.

George quickly pulled back. His lips were red and swollen, and his whole demeanour was slightly wild and out-of-it as he stared at Ellie. His gorgeous brown eyes started to become dark, and Ellie saw an anger flickering in them that she had never seen before.

"George," she whispered slowly and carefully. He honestly looked about a moment away from a full-blown meltdown. "George, I'm fine. They didn't do anythi—" She began to explain, but it was replaced by a frightened yelp as he spun around and punched the spot directly above Ellie's head. He groaned slightly as he removed his fist from the dent that he had made, and he hissed when he flexed out his hand. From where Ellie was standing, she could see that three of his knuckles were busted and bleeding quite badly.

She moved towards him and reached for his hand, but he jerked it away from her.

Ellie looked down at the floor, not letting George see that her eyes were filling with tears. "Why won't you let me help you?"

George sighed and took a step back from Ellie. "Ellie, I have never wanted to hurt anyone as much as I want to go and hurt those sick men who thought that they had touching rights to you," he started in a harsh voice, "And I can't believe that you willingly went to _Knockturn Alley_, knowingly putting yourself in danger. And I _can't believe_ that you don't even seem to give a _shit_ about it!"

Ellie's froze in shock. "Are you _blaming_ me for last night?!"

George's eyes widened. "No." he started moving towards Ellie, his hand reaching out for her. "_Never_," he added on rather forcefully when she moved out of his reach. "Ellie, of course not!"

"You _are_ blaming me!" Ellie voice was high-pitched and almost disbelieving. "You're blaming _me_ when this whole thing was _your_ fault! _You're_ the one that went off and got drunk without tell me where you were going. I went to Knockturn Alley looking for _you_! And where did I find you? Cuddled up cosily in a pub with your _ex-girlfriend_!"

"You make it sound like I was shagging her right before your eyes! She was just _there_! I can't help it if she showed up," George suddenly knitted his brow. "And what's it to you if I _was_ with Katie?! It's not like you're my girlfriend or anything. _We. Are. Just. Friends_. So if I want to go and get with my ex-girlfriend, _I bloody well will_!"

Ellie hardened her jaw and blinked back the tears that were misting her eyes. "Fine. Do whatever you want George." She turned her back on him and headed towards the door, only to have his hand grab her arm, holding her back.

"Ellie, I didn't mean that."

Ellie let the tears fall down her face, not bothering to reach up and wipe them away. "No. You did. And you were right. I'm not your girlfriend. So let's just forget this, yeah?"

She pulled her arm out of George's grasp, and opened the front door. She closed it behind her and George heard the distinctive popping noise of her apparating. He fell to the floor an put his face in his hands.

What had he done?


	11. Chapter 11 Breakfast and A Revelation

_Summary;__The War is over, and it has left its scars on everybody. The Weasley's are in pretty bad shape, a certain Weasley twin in particular. When Ellie goes to stay with them, will they condemn her for who her family is, or will they realise that a certain Miss Malfoy is all they need to help them move forward?_

Chapter Eleven

Ellie groaned as Ginny opened the curtains, letting the sunlight flood the room.

"Are you trying to kill me Ginny?!" Ellie grumbled, pulling the duvet over her head.

"No. You're doing that on your own," Ginny said firmly, grabbing the end of Ellie duvet and wrestling it off of her. "Ellie, _enough_! You have been holed up in here ever since you got back from George's, and I think I've seen you eat about three square meals since, and that's _only_ because I force fed you. It's been a _week_! You are going to get up, out of this bed, and come shopping with me in Diagon Alley today. It'll do you good."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope," Ginny smiled, opening up Ellie's wardrobe. "Now are you going to pick out your outfit, or do I have to do that too?"

Ellie sighed and sat up. "You can pick the outfit. I'm going for a shower."

"Good girl," Ginny said, handing Ellie her a towel.

When Ellie come back from her shower, she rolled her eyes at the outfit Ginny had picked.

"Really, Ginny?! I was thinking that today could be a more jeans-and-tshirt-day."

"Ellie! Its summer! And besides, I'm a firm believer that if you look good, you feel good."

"It's going to take a bloody miracle for me to feel good," Ellie grumbled, but started to pull on the outfit anyway.

Ginny had picked a black maxi skirt with a grey and white daisy printed bralet. There were a pair of light brown gladiator sandals and a pair of black ray-ban sunglasses.

"Why exactly are we going to Diagon Alley then?"

"Fleur's having a baby shower. I need a new dress," Ginny answered, as she began to brush Ellie's long hair up into a sock-bun. "She wants you to come as well."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

Ellie sighed. "I don't know Gin. Maybe."

"Okay," Ginny struggled with Ellie's hair. "Merlin Ellie, how do you put up with this?! I'd have cut it off by now if I were you."

Ellie shrugged. "You get used to it."

"I suppose," Ginny took a deep breath. "Look, Ellie, you haven't spoken to anyone but me since you got back last week. And you haven't even told _me_ what happened. And I know _something _happened, because according to Bill, George is worse than you."

"Good."

"Ellie, we're supposed to be best friends."

Ellie furrowed her eyebrows and sighed. "There's not much to tell."

"All I know is what Bill let slip one night. That George went off and you went to find him. And that you err…" Ginny took a deep breath, "that you went to Knockturn Alley. And then you found him in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Sounds accurate."

"What happened the next morning though?" Ginny persisted, still battling with Ellie's hair.

"Stays between us?"

"Of course."

Ellie sighed. "Okay."

And she told Ginny everything, from start to finish. When she finished, she turned around to face Ginny, to find her best friends mouth a gape and her eyes wide.

"You _kissed_?!"

"Seriously Ginny?" Ellie said exasperatingly.

"Right, yeah. Big picture," Ginny grimaced. "What are you going to do?"

"What _can_ I do?"

Ginny shrugged.

"Look, Gin, we should go now," Ellie jumped up off the bed, desperate for a change in subject. "I know how long it takes you to pick out an outfit," she added on with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny grinned. "You're right. I just want to grab some breakfast first. I smelt waffles cooking earlier."

"Right, fine."

Although they all tried to hide it, the shock on everyone's faces as Ellie walked down the stairs with Ginny was obvious.

"You alright Ellie?" Bill asked, breaking the silence.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she shot back, taking a seat in between Ron and Harry.

"No reason," he answered looking back down at the table.

"Ellie!" Molly exclaimed as she stepped into the room with a stack of waffles. "It's good to see you pumpkin!"

Ellie managed to smile weakly at her. Molly placed a plate in front of Ellie which she had loaded up with waffles topped with maple syrup and strawberries, Ellie's usual favourite. But this time, all Ellie could do was stare down at it.

"Bill," Molly started. "How's my George doing?"

Bill looked nervously over at Ellie, who was refusing to look at anything but her plate at the moment. "Erm, yeah, he's fine mum. I'm popping over there later today."

"Maybe you could convince him to come home? I don't like the thought of him holed up in that flat all on his own. And I see you reason for it."

"I don't know mum. I have already tri-" Bill was cut off by the sound of Ellie standing up, causing the table to move.

"Sorry, I just…" she trailed off, letting the tears that had begun to mist her eyes fall down her cheeks. "Gin, I'll wait for you outside yeah?" she managed to choke out, before making a swift departure out the back door.

"Did I day something?" Molly said a confused look on her face.

"No mum," Ron smiled up at her.

"I'll go talk to her while you finish your breakfast Gin, okay?" Bill smiled down at his little sister, making his way towards the back door.

Once he got outside, he looked around frantically for Ellie. She was nowhere in sight. He walked through the line of trees into the Quidditch meadow, only to find that she wasn't in there either. It was only when he walked into the next field that he caught sight of her brilliant blonde hair in the sunlight. He almost ran over to her, but then stopped himself when he saw where she was sitting.

She was sitting next to Fred's grave.

Bill walked over her, almost silently, but making sure that he stepped on a few twigs on his way, just to make his presence known. He sat down directly to her right, but facing her and gave her a questioning look.

"I can't help but think," Ellie said in a thick voice, looking straight ahead so Bill didn't know if she was talking to him or herself, "how different things would be if he was here right now. If he hadn't died. Things with George," she breathed out heavily and blinked as new tears formed in her eyes. "Things with George aren't _supposed_ to be this difficult. Not at this stage. We're supposed to be at the _exciting_ stage, the butterflies-in-my-tummy every time I see him stage. But no. Instead, we shared _our first kiss_ in the middle of a full-blown argument where he almost hit me."

"Ellie, he's hurting. Fred dying…it's really destroyed him."

"While I appreciate that Bill," Ellie started in a hard voice, "I am _sick_ of everything that goes on between me and George being a consequence of _this_. You know, I've _tried_ to be there for him, and I've _tried_ to be supportive, and _look what I get in return_!"

"What do you expect from him Ellie?!" Bill said in a slightly raised voice, sounding exasperated.

Ellie sighed, and clambered up onto her feet. "You know what Bill; I wouldn't expect you not to side with your brother," she started calmly. "But you can't for _one second_ tell me that I am being irrational. You know…he hasn't asked me _once_ about my mum. About _wh_y I had to come to England for my safety. In fact…_none_ of you have! Except Ginny…but you know what, I don't really care about the rest of you not asking. But _George_…I, I honestly thought he _cared_ about me."

"George cares about you way more than you know Ellie."

"Really? He has a fucking funny way of showing it," she spat. "He's had all week to come and see me, to try and made amends. But he hasn't. And if he cares about me as _much_ as you say he does, surely he would have?"

"Well I haven't seen you rush over there to make sure he's okay either!" Bill jumped up onto his feet.

"Why should I have to?" Ellie said, knitting her brow.

"Sorry…no, I didn't mean that," Bill sighed and walked over to Ellie. "Look, Ellie, I don't know what to say. This…this is between _you and George_. It's your fight, and _nobody _else can fix it but you two."

"I know," Ellie sighed. "I'd better get back to Ginny. Can you tell I've been crying?"

"Not at all," Bill smiled.

"Good. Are you walking back or…?"

"No…I err, I'm going to stay here for a bit."

Ellie smiled. "Okay. See you later hunny."

Bill watched her leave, and when she was safely out of the field, he turned to face the big willow tree behind Fred's grave. "How much did you hear?"

George emerged from behind the tree, showing his own tear-stained face. "All of it." He sniffed. "When did you notice I was there?"

"Right after I yelled."

"Right."

"What are you going to do?" Bill asked, walking closer to his brother.

George smiled. "I'm going to give her that feeling back. The exciting feeling, you know, the butterflies-in-her-tummy? She was right. Even our first kiss was revolved around Fred. But I'll tell you one thing," George grinned at Bill. "Our first date is certainly not going to be."


	12. Chapter 12 Arrogance and A Game

_Summary;__The War is over, and it has left its scars on everybody. The Weasley's are in pretty bad shape, a certain Weasley twin in particular. When Ellie goes to stay with them, will they condemn her for who her family is, or will they realise that a certain Miss Malfoy is all they need to help them move forward?_

_Authors note;Slightly longer chapter this time! Hope you gorgeous people enjoy it!&i love you beautiful reviewers x x x_

Chapter Twelve

When Ellie got back to the Burrow that night, she was exhausted. She and Ginny had decided to ditch Diagon Alley, and go muggle shopping, and surprisingly, it had cheered Ellie up immensely, as well as resulting in quite a few new outfits for both of them.

When she had wrestled her way up to the bedroom with _both_ of their bags, seeing as Ginny had ditched her for Harry when he had met them at the Leaky Cauldron, all she wanted to do was climb into bed. But when she opened the door, he eyes widened in shock to see _Ron_ of all people sat on the end of her bed.

"There you are," he smiled up at her.

"Not trying to sound rude," Ellie began, walking into the room and placing the bags at the end of Ginny's bed, "But what the _hell_ are you doing in here?"

"I'm here to see you," he smiled innocently up at her, obviously enjoying the tease.

"_Ronald Weasley_, if you don't not te-"

He let out a chuckle. "Ellie relax. I only wanted to talk to you."

"Concerning what?"

He sighed nervously. "Will you take a walk with me? I'd rather people didn't overhear us."

Ellie narrowed her eyes slightly at him, but nodded her head in agreement all the same. He led her down the stairs and out into the back garden. It was dark, but still warm, and the moonlight lit the garden for them.

"Ellie, I just…" Ron began, and took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you how grateful I am to you."

Ellie knitted her brow. "You're what? _Why_?"

He let out a small chuckle. "You may not have noticed all the change you have made, but the rest of us have."

"Such as?"

"Well…Mum for a start. Before you came, it seemed that she had sort of given up. And then you turn up, and she's busying around in the kitchen, acting like her old self again? That has to count for something. And then there's Ginny. She's brightened up since you arrived, she's smiling all the time, and when she does get upset, she comes and talks to us, and doesn't hide up in her room like she was." Ron took a deep breath. "And then, of course, there's George." He stopped walking as they reached the end of the garden, right before the line of trees that led into the meadow. "Look, I don't know what's going on between you two at the moment, and I don't need to know, I just…Ellie, George has never felt about _anyone _the way he feels about you. I can tell, I grew up with him. I was there through _all_ the girlfriends that he used to come home bragging about. But that's the thing. He used to _brag_ about them. He doesn't with you."

"I'm not his girlfriend."

Ron just smiled down at her as he took her hand and led her through the line of trees. As they entered the meadow, Ellie let out a small gasp in shock.

Over in the corner by the old oak tree, someone had set up a thick blanket surrounded by pillows and cushions. There was a large picnic basket, next to a stereo, and the whole set up was surrounded by hundreds of tea-lights floating in the air. There were fairy lights wound around the tree's lower branches, and, standing in front of it all, leaning against a tree, was George, wearing a white shirt with a black tie, tucked into black skinny jeans.

When he started walking towards them, Ellie turned around as if she were about to start walking back, but Ron grabbed her wrist, holding her back.

"Ellie, please give him a chance," he murmured into her ear.

Sighing, Ellie turned back around, just as George was approaching.

"Thank you Ronald," he said, smiling at his brother. "But I can take it from here."

"I'll leave you two too it then," Ron smiled, shooting Ellie a meaningful glance before disappearing back through the trees.

Ellie and George stood there for a few moments, both unsure of what to say.

"How's your fist?" Ellie asked nervously, attempting to break the ice.

George let out a chuckle. "It's fine. The wall took more of a hit than me."

Ellie nodded at the floor, not able to bring herself to look at George's face. "What's all that then?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and nodding at the scene behind George.

"A date."

"A date?" Ellie said, unsuccessfully hiding the tone of surprise in her voice.

"Yep," George answered, grinning.

"Doesn't a date usually involve _asking_ the other person if they would like to join you, not using your brother to trick them into entering it?" Ellie narrowed her eyes at him."

"Usually, yes. But you see, I wanted this to be a surprise," he leaned over and took Ellie's hand, leaving their faces inches apart. "And are you honestly telling me that you would have turned me down?"

Ellie's original nervousness was replaced by a sense of annoyance. "In light of recent events, I may just have." She replied haughtily, snatching her hand out of George's grasp.

"Ellie," George started, running a hand through his hair. "You're never going to understand how sorry I am for everything I have done for you.."

"It's okay George. It was me aswell."

"Don't you _dare_ try and make out like what I did to you was okay. You'd just been attacked, but instead of comforting you like I should have, I yelled at you. I pushed you out. That is bloody well not okay."

"Maybe it's not _okay_ as such," she smiled. "But I forgive you."

"Why are you making this so easy for me?" George said looking confused. "The Ellie I know would be yelling at me, or hexing me right now. Not standing there welcoming me back with open arms."

Ellie shrugged and bit down on her lip. "You know George," Ellie let out an almost disbelieving laugh. "I have cried more in the last three weeks of staying here than I have in the _ten years_ since my dad died. And I that's all down to you." George furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. "But it's not a bad thing. At least, in my eyes it's not. Because it shows how much I _care_ about you. And…and I _never_ care. In fact, I pride myself in it. But _you_…you've gone and changed _everything_."

George was grinning from ear to ear when Ellie looked back up at his face. "And there you were trying to convince me that you wouldn't have come on this date with me."

"I still might go back."

George just smirked and took a step towards her. "You're a rubbish liar."

Ellie crossed her arms and glared at him, taking a larger step back. "I'm not lying."

"Yes you are." George smiled, taking another step forward.

"No," Ellie said, taking another step back and letting out a tiny yelp as her back came into contact with a large tree trunk. "I'm not lying."

"You look a bit nervous Els," George raised his eyebrows, closing the distance between them. When the tips of their toes were touching, he leaned in and placed his hands either side of her head on the tree truck, supporting his weight.

Ellie looked him directly in the eye. "I'm _not _nervous. You're deluded."

"Do you know what I think?" George grinned down at her. "You're nervous because you know that you wouldn't turn me down. As much as you'd like to think you are, even you aren't immune to the Weasley charm, Miss Malfoy."

Ellie rolled her eyes, trying not to let show how flustered she was. "You're so arrogant."

"I'm not too proud to beg if that's what it takes," George leaned in further so that their foreheads were touching. "Please will you come on a date with me Ellie?" he pouted, sticking out his bottom lip and stared at her with a pleading look in his chocolate brown eyes.

Ellie giggled and pushed him gently off of her. "I can't stay long," she turned around and smiled at him and she started striding towards George's creation. "Got a big day tomorrow."

"Ah yes," George ran to catch up with her. "My sister-in-law's baby shower."

Ellie nodded and collapsed cross-legged onto the blanket. George followed suit, but instead laid his legs out in front of him.

"You got food?" Ellie said, nodding at the picnic basket.

"Oh yeah!" George jumped up to his knees. "You hungry?"

"Starving. What you got?" Ellie crawled over to where George was kneeling next to the basket, unpacking it.

"I asked Ginny for some of your favourites. And then made mum help me buy the stuff and make them," George smiled up at her. "I hope they're up to your standards."

George really had thought of everything. There were all of her favourites there. He had made a big bowl of fruit salad that contained melon, strawberries, cherries, pineapple and grapes, some sushi, risotto balls, mini pizzas, dates stuffed with almonds, pop tarts, cheddar cheese and apples, a box of chocolates, coconut ice and a jar of nutella.

"You did all of this for me?" Ellie quirked an eyebrow at him over his shoulder.

"Course. And…" he leaned over Ellie to grab a box. "I know my sister is a Weird Sisters fan, but I didn't know if you were too, so I asked Ginny, and she told me the names of your favourite muggle music artists." He opened up the box. "So, we have Paramore, Nirvana, All Time Low, You Me At Six, Mumford and Sons, My Chemical Romance and Ellie Goulding. Your choice."

Ellie's mouth was a gape. "You really thought of everything didn't you?"

"Well, I wanted to make it up to you. You should feel privileged. You have the most gorgeous Weasley under your command for the whole evening."

Ellie smiled and leaned over to place a delicate kiss on George's cheek. "I certainly do. And Ellie Goulding." She said, picking the CD out of the box and inserting it into the stereo. _'Don't say a Word'_ started playing and Ellie faced back to the picnic that George had set out.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, taking out two glasses. "We have Mead, Quintin Black, Dragon Barrel Brandy, Elf-Made Wine or Butterbeer."

Ellie laughed. "Enough alcohol there Georgie? Anyone would think that you're trying to get me drunk."

George grinned at the nickname. "Is there something wrong with that, Els?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I suppose not," Ellie said, reaching for one of the tall champagne glasses. "The Elf-Made Wine, if you would be so kind."

George filled her glass, and then filled his own with the brandy.

"So…what have you been doing this week?" Ellie said while biting into a stuffed date.

"What have I been doing? Hmm…_what have I been doing_? Well, my schedule this week mainly consisted of moping around in my apartment and avoiding all human contact," George smiled. "Yourself?"

"More or less the same," Ellie shrugged. "Except it was kind of hard avoiding _all_ human contact considering I share a room with one."

George grimaced and nodded. "And did you tell Ginny?"

"Tell her what?"

"What happened?"

Ellie nodded. "I couldn't _not_ tell her. She's my best friend."

"I get that." George said with a smile, his eyes not leaving Ellie.

"So, seeing as you know my favourite foods, what are yours?" Ellie asked, attempting to switch George's attention after getting a bit uncomfortable under his intense stare.

"Ooo, hard question there Malfoy," George grinned. "Unfortunately, I'm not too familiar with all of your _fancy_ muggle foods," he said gesturing to the spread, "But my favourite foods are probably pumpkin pasties, steak and kidney pudding and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans."

Ellie wrinkled her nose. "I got an _acid_ flavour one once. It burnt my tongue. I've been too scared to eat any since."

An evil grin spread across George's face as he leant over to the basket and revealed and packet of Every Flavour Beans. He poured some into his hand and held them out to Ellie. "I dare you."

Ellie sighed and rolled her eyes, but never one to back down from a dare, she picked a white-coloured one out of George's hand and popped it in her mouth. George quirked an eyebrow at her. "Coconut." She answered his look with a smile.

George went to put the rest of the back in the packet, but Ellie stopped him.

"Nuh-uh. You're not getting away with this one. Your turn," she winked at him.

George grinned. "Not to worry, I've got a special talent for this. I never get the disgusting ones," he said with a confident shrug, as he picked up a rosy pink one and popped it in his mouth, only to spit it out a second later with a disgusted look on his face. "Shampoo."

Ellie laughed out loud. "Teach you for being so arrogant!"

"That was disgusting," George mumbled through slurps of his drink.

"Here," Ellie said, taking out the Nutella jar and a spoon. "This'll get rid of the taste," she grinned as she fed George a spoonful.

Once he had swallowed it, he raised an eyebrow at her. "What even is that?"

"Nutella. Why? Do you like it?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

Ellie grinned. "If I could only eat one thing for the rest of my life, this would be it."

"Surely that wouldn't be good for you?"

Ellie shrugged. "I've done lots of things that aren't good for me. Doesn't mean that I regret doing them."

"Okay then Miss Ellie," George smiled, settling back onto the cushions and tapping the spot beside him, indicating that Ellie should do the same. "What is the one thing you regret most then?"

Ellie got comfortable on the cushions and turned her head to face George. "What, are we playing a game of truths now or something?"

George shrugged. "Why not?"

"Okay," Ellie looked back up at the sky thoughtfully. "The day before my dad died, I had an argument with him because he had told me this he would be away in America on a business consultation on the day of my birthday party. I was so upset that I told him that I hated him. And that was the last thing I said to him, because at the dinner that he died, I still wasn't talking to him," Ellie sighed. "Over time, I came to live with it. You kind of have to. And, I mean, I was only seven. He knew that I didn't mean it. But it still hurts."

Ellie looked back over at George, to find him looking at her with such intensity, that she had to quickly look away again. "My turn to ask." She grinned.

"It is indeed. Ask away."

Ellie furrowed her eyebrows in thought for a moment, and then looked back over at George. "Have you ever been in love?"

George shook his head. "There was a time when I thought I was."

"With Katie Bell."

George sighed. "Yes. But it couldn't have been."

"And whys that?"

George's eyes met hers. "Because I have even stronger feelings for someone else."

Ellie raised her eyebrows a bit at his implication, but simply sat up and started taking her hair out from the bun it had been in all day, letting it splay out around her shoulders. "Your turn," she laughed when she turned back around to see him watching her.

"Okay," he looked at her for a little while longer, obviously thinking hard. "How many boyfriends have you had?"

Ellie cheeks flushed crimson, and she sighed. "None." When she saw the shock on George's face, she continued. "I mean, I've had a few love 'affairs' I guess, but nothings every really lasted."

"Ah," he nodded, an unreadable smirk on his face. "Your turn now I guess."

Ellie smiled, and turned around to turn up the stereo just as _'I know you care'_ came on. Ellie clambered up to her feet and held out her hand to George. "Will you dance with me George?"

A huge smile spread across George's face as he accepted Ellie's hand and led her into a clearing, still surrounded by tea lights. He lifted her hand and guided it to the back of his neck, where he let go of it and proceeded to rest both of his hands on the small of her back. Ellie let her remaining hand rest on George's shoulder, and they swayed back and forth in time to the music.

"I've never told you how beautiful you are Ellie," George lifted one of his hands to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"George, you tell me that I look beautiful all of the time."

"I know. I tell you that you _look_ beautiful all of the time. But you're a beautiful person Ellie." He leaned in so that his mouth was right next to her ear. "All of you."

Ellie smiled and shook her head into George's shoulder, breathing in the smell of liquorice and pumpkin pie that she had missed so much over the last week. "Your question."

"Okay. Hmm…if you could have three wishes, any three, what would they be?"

"Hmm," Ellie smiled. "I'd wish that my dad was still alive. Or if that wasn't a possibility, I'd ask that I could speak to him one last time," George pulled away a bit so that he could look at Ellie's face. "My second wish would probably be that I could have a pet phoenix. I've _always_ wanted one. And my last wish…hmm, it would probably be that I could read minds, so that I could know exactly what's going on up in here at the moment." She playfully tapped the side of George's head.

George grinned. "If you could read minds, I'd probably be highly embarrassed right now," he laughed, but before Ellie could question him on it, he added on, "Your turn."

Ellie nervously chewed on her lip, looking up at George's face. "Are you a…I mean, have you ever…" Ellie tried to find the right way to put it, but the wicked smile forming on George's lips wasn't helping.

"Am I a what? Have I ever _what_, Ellie?"

"Are you honestly going to make me say it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Why?"

"Because," George tightened his grip on Ellie's hips and brought her closer to him. "I don't want things to be awkward between us, Els. And besides, I want all cards laid out on the table," he brought a hand up to Ellie's chin and tilted her head to that she was staring into his eyes. "Please don't be scared of me."

Ellie sighed. How could one person go from being so maddeningly arrogant one minute, to so perfectly sweet the next? "Fine. Are you a virgin?"

"No."

Ellie felt a painful catch in her chest. When she didn't reply for a minute, George pulled back so that he could look at her.

"Sorry," Ellie said, making her voice sound much more joyful than she felt.

George shook his head, not buying it. "Talk to me."

Ellie shrugged. "I just…I don't particularly like the thought of you being with someone else. Or other people. Whichever."

"There was only one."

"Do I get a prize if I guess who?"

George rolled his eyes. "Ellie, I can't change the past."

"I know you can't."

"Then why are you getting angry?"

Ellie laughed, pulling away from George, but he grabbed her hands as she did so. "George, I'm not _angry_. I'm _jealous._ I'm jealous of any damn girls who got to lay their hands on you first, or kiss you first, or…or have sex with you first."

"And why are you so jealous?" George asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The same reason you got so wound up over me _talking_ to Oliver Wood. The same reason that you got so _upset_ when I got into trouble in Knockturn Alley last week. And probably the reason you looked so _bloody_ relieved when I told you that I'd never had a boyfriend before!"

George didn't say anything. He simply pulled Ellie into him and quickly wrapped both of his strong arms around her waist to make sure that she didn't try to pull away. Not that she did. She wound her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. They stood there for what could have been forever, gently swaying back and forth.

"Ellie?" George spoke after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Would you be mad if I told you that I was a little relived that you were jealous?" Ellie pulled back to look at his face, to find a wide smile plastered on it. "Because that means that you want me all to yourself." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"George…"

"Oh _come on_ Ellie. At this point, there is no point in pretending that we don't have feelings for each other."

Ellie simply smiled innocently up at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Perhaps I should remind you then," George grinned, as he leaned in towards her. One of his hands lifted up and moved all of Ellie's hair to one side, leaving her throat and collarbone exposed. "If you don't have feelings for me," he breathed, his hot breath against her throat sending shivers down her spine, "then why do you blush when I'm close?" he brushed his forefinger over her cheek. "And why," he grinned as her brought his eyes back up to meet hers, "can I hear your heart pounding from here?"

Ellie blushed violently, and ducked her head, attempting to hide it. George's fingers found their way from Ellie's cheek to her chin, and gently lifted her face until she was looking directly into his eyes. The eye contact was so intense, and Ellie brought her bottom lip into her mouth and began chewing on it nervously. Her annoying habit caught George's attention, and as he started down at her lips, the tip of his tongue appeared as he moistened his.

"My turn to ask the question," George said, bringing Ellie's attention back up to his eyes, where she saw a look that she had only ever seen once before. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Ellie's stomach started to do summersaults, and if George could hear her heart beat before, well that must have been amplified by a thousand. She slowly nodded.

George tilted his head just a bit, slowly bringing his head close and closer to Ellie's, until finally, their lips met. It was so different from their first kiss. George delicately moved his lips against hers, the kiss warm and sweet, without the urgency of the previous. That first kiss ended and Ellie brought her fingers up to run them through George's shaggy ginger hair. He smiled against her lips, before claiming them in the next kiss, parting his lips slightly this time, and his tongue finding its way there a second later, gently mingling with Ellie's in slow and affectionate strokes. A few moments later they emerged from the kiss, and George rested his forehead against Ellie's.

"Now _that_," he smiled, "Should have been our first kiss."

Ellie giggled, and then sighed. "I should get back."

"I suppose you should. No doubt that my sister will be waiting up for you. And we don't want it to be too late, in case we wake mum and dad, sneaking back in."

"We?" Ellie raised her eyebrow. "You're staying at the Burrow?"

George grinned. "Is there a problem?"

"No! No, not at all. Your mums going to be so excited, that's all," she smiled, breaking away from George's embrace. "What are we going to do about that lot?" she nodded at the blanket set up.

George shook his head. "I'll deal with it in the morning. Too tired now." He took Ellie's hand and they walked back to the house.

When they reached the back door, George opened it almost silently, and then locked it behind them using non-verbal magic. George led the way up the stairs, avoiding the known creaky ones and stopped outside the girl's bedroom. As promised, the light was still on.

George turned around to face Ellie. "Try not to miss me too much," he grinned, but before she could respond, he bent down and placed a small kiss at the corner of her mouth. "Night Els," he whispered, before disappearing off up the stairs to the second floor.

Ellie stood there for a few seconds, trying to regain her composure. She slowly opened the door, hoping that Ginny would have fallen asleep, but no such luck. Her best friend was sitting cross-legged on her bed with a book laid out in front of her, looking expectantly up at her as she entered the bedroom. When Ellie had safely shut the door, Ginny raised her eyebrows at her.

"_Well_?!"


	13. Chapter 13 A Shower and A Bitch

_Authors note;__I'm so sorry that the updates are taking so long! i've had so much coursework recently, and i've recently got RSI in my wrist, which means that i need to do a minimal amount of typing until it gets better...sucks right?:( and in reply to .sky the best is still to come, so stick with it! love you gorgeous favouriters, followers or reviewers x x x_

Chapter Thirteen

Ellie was woken the next morning by loud whispers coming from the other side of her bedroom door. She furrowed her eyebrows, swung her legs over the other side of her bed and walked over to the door. She yanked open the door and raised her eyebrows at the two people standing there.

"Ellie," Ginny smiled. "You're awake."

"Did you two know that whispers are typically meant to be quiet?" Ellie asked, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Did we wake you by any chance Els?" George said with a smirk.

Ellie shook her head at him, thinning her lips. "I'm to brush my teeth," she said, storming out of the doorway and heading towards the bathroom, pushing past George's bicep as she did.

George looked after her, at a complete loss for what to say. When he turned back to his sister, she laughed at his bewildered expression.

"Don't worry. It's not you," Ginny grinned. "She's not really a morning person at the best of times. And I kind of kept her up half the night."

George raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"We were talking about you, of course. I wanted to know everything."

"You wanted to know everything about what your brother is like on a date, and what an amazing kisser he is?" George raised his eyebrows.

"Well, when she's telling me, I sort of pretend that she's not talking about you. And for the record, she said nothing about you being an amazing kisser," Ginny laughed.

"Ah, well she obviously wanted to keep that memory all to herself."

Ginny laughed in disbelief and opened her mouth as if she were about to reply, but stopped herself when the bathroom door opened back up.

"There's that arrogance again," Ellie rolled her eyes at George, poking him in the chest as she walked past.

George chuckled. "Don't pretend you don't love it. Nice pyjamas by the way."

Ellie gave him a twirl in her faded batman vest-top with matching shorts. "I know right? Your just jealous because yours aren't as cool."

"Is this seriously what you guys spend your time talking about?" Ginny laughed, looking between the two of them. "Well I'm going for a shower. Ellie, you might want to start getting ready. We need to be at Shell Cottage in forty minutes." She disappeared into the bathroom.

Ellie smiled back at George. "You heard the girl. I should be getting ready," she turned around to enter the bedroom.

"Hey Els?" George reached out for her wrist.

"What?"

"Morning," he grinned, leaning down and planting a kiss on her lips, leaving Ellie breathless.

She took her hand out of his grasp and pushed him away playfully. "Stop distracting me! Or you'll have your sister _and_ your sister-in-law to answer to!" and with that, she shut the door behind her.

George stood there for a minute, grinning like an idiot. He then licked his lips and disappeared off down the stairs.

Inside the bedroom, Ellie pulled on her duck-egg blue sleeveless maxi dress and pulled a thin brown belt around her waist. She pulled the front bit of her hair into a quiff and drew eyeliner on, making it flick at the sides, accompanying it with a wipe of mascara and red lipstick. Ginny came into the room just as Ellie was pulling on her suede nude-coloured peep tow wedges, looking absolutely beautiful in a bright purple halter-neck dress.

"What were you and George talking about then?" Ellie raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing. He came knocking on the door for you this morning, so I got up and told him that you were sleeping. Then we started talking about the baby shower today, and that's when you woke up."

"Ah."

"So what's he to you now then?" Ginny asked, picking up Ellie's denim jacket. "Can I borrow this?"

Ellie nodded. "What do you mean?"

"Well…is he like your boyfriend, or what?"

Ellie shrugged. "I don't know. We haven't spoken about it."

Ginny smiled. "Well, I'm just about done here. Are you?" Ellie nodded. "Good. We have time for breakfast."

When they got downstairs, Hermione was already sitting at the table waiting for them. Well, of course she was. This is _Hermione_ they were talking about.

Ellie took a seat next to George and started helping herself to cereal.

"Are you sure you don't want anything cooked girls?" Molly asked, already jumping up in case they said yes.

"Mum, thank you, but I think we're okay," Ginny smiled at her.

"Yeah, we need to be off in a minute anyway," Ellie shrugged. "Fleur will kill us if we're late."

"And that would be _such_ a tragedy," George grinned.

Ellie raised an eyebrow at him through a mouthful of cereal and slapped him on the back of his head, making Ron and Harry snort with laughter.

"I think we should be off," Hermione stood up and bent down to kiss Ron. "See you later."

"Yeah," Ginny stood up and followed suit. "Don't forget to meet me later, Harry."

Ellie stood up to follow her friends, but was stopped by a hand round her waist.

Rolling her eyes, she turned back around. "Yes George?"

"Didn't think you were going to leave without saying goodbye did you?"

Ellie laughed. "Aww is wittle Georgie-pie going to miss me?" she asked with a mock-pout, earning chuckles from the on-lookers.

George grinned and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "See you later Malfoy." He gave her waist a squeeze before letting her go and sitting back down in his chair.

The girls filed out the back door, and after a few moments there was a distinctive popping noise. George turned back round to face the table, only to find a lot of raised eyebrows in his direction.

"Last night go will then, did it George?" grinned Bill.

"Don't know what you're talking about," George said, suddenly becoming very interested in his eggs.

"Georgie-porgy's in luurve," Ron teased, poking in the arm.

"Say's the one who can't leave his girlfriend alone for five minutes," George said, shoving him off.

"Boys, _boys_, come on now, leave your brother alone," Molly walked over and broke them apart. "You two need to go and get dressed now anyway, if you're actually going to go to the shop today."

The baby shower was being held in the back garden of Shell Cottage, and the beautifulness of their surroundings left Ellie speechless.

"Zer you three are! I 'ave been waiting around for you to arrive!" Fleur exclaimed as soon as they appeared.

"Sorry Fleur," Ginny smiled. "It seemed George wouldn't let Ellie go without a kiss."

Fleur's eyes widened and she turned to Ellie. "You an' George are together?!" Ellie shook her head violently. "Ahh vell it vill not be long!" Fleur smiled.

Ellie rolled her eyes and smiled at Fleur. "This place is beautiful."

"Thank you!" Fleur shot Ellie one last brilliant smile and squeezed her hand. "I 'ave to go mingle. 'Ave fun!"

Ginny dragged Ellie and Hermione over to where the rest of the girls were dancing, talking and laughing, and made sure that Ellie was introduced to _everybody_. They spent the day socializing, and Ellie was actually having a lot of fun, until she heard a vaguely familiar voice behind her.

"_So_ sorry that I can't stay much longer Fleur."

Ellie spun around on the spot, to find herself face to face with Katie Bell. She ducked her head down and tried to walk in the opposite direction, but it was too late.

"Ellie, isn't it?" Ellie looked up to find Katie staring at her with an amused expression. "Is your impression of me really that bad?"

"Well, considering that the first time I met you, you were throwing yourself at George and taking _advantage_ of the state he was in, I'd have to say yes," Ellie replied coolly.

"I'm _sorry_," Katie let out a harsh laugh. "I didn't realise that you had a say in who George hangs around with."

"Yeah, well," Ellie grimaced and raised an eyebrow. "Now you do."

"Who the fucking hell do you think you are?!" Katie exclaimed in anger, taking a step towards Ellie. "George and I go _way_ back, all the way to first year. And _you_…you're just some house guest that he's got a little crush on." Katie shrugged and smirked.

Ellie laughed. "Is that so?"

"That's what he told me."

Ellie stood there, stunned. "He did what?"

Before Katie could answer, Ginny wondered over.

"You okay Els?" Ginny asked, furrowing her eyebrows at the scene before her.

Ellie plastered a smile on her face. "Yeah. We were just, err, getting introduced." She smiled at Katie. "Nice to meet you, I guess."

"Likewise. See you later Gin," Katie waved and walked off.

Once she was out of earshot, Ginny turned to Ellie. "You're such a bad liar. What did she say to you?"

"Nothing! Well, nothing important," Ellie rolled her eyes at Ginny's concerned expression. "Look, I'm not going to listen to her!"

"Okay. Good. Me and Hermione are going home now," she smiled at Ellie's pout. "Sorry! We said we'd meet the boys before dark, and it's already sunset. You coming?"

Ellie shook her head. "I'm going to help Fleur clear up. No way she can handle this on her own," she gestured at the garden. "I'll come home when Bill gets here, okay?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "You're such a nice person Els," she winked.

"And don't you forget it," Ellie grinned, as Ginny started to walk away. "Tell your mum not to hold dinner for me!" she called after her.

One by one the guests began to leave, until it was just Fleur and Ellie left. Ellie started to collect up some of the plates, but Fleur stopped her.

"Don't be silly. You're a guest!"

Ellie shook her head. "I insist. One wand isn't enough for all of this!"

Fleur rolled he eyes but let Ellie continue. They had just finished pulling down the last of the decorations when they heard the front door slam.

"Girls?" came Bill's call from the house. "We're home!"

Ellie raised her eyebrow at Fleur. "How did he know I was here? And who's 'we'?"

Fleur, shrugged. Ellie looked up to see Bill entering the back garden, followed by a fairly familiar looking red-head.

"Ah," Ellie smirked.

"Ginny told us that you were still here, so I said that I'd come and pick you up," George shrugged, walking over to her, as Fleur walked in the opposite direction to greet her husband. "Bill overheard and said we can stay the night. If you want, that is."

"Did you happen to pick me up any clothes?"

George grinned and handed her one of Ginny's overnight bags. "Gin packed it, I promise."

"So what, you just assumed that I'd say yes?" Ellie raised an eyebrow.

"You can go back if you want," George smiled cockily at her. "Or you can spend a gorgeous night in a beachside house with the most handsome Weasley."

"Hmm, yes, that Bill _is_ pretty gorgeous," Ellie nodded in agreement.

George took a step forward and twirled a piece of Ellie's hair around his fingers. "Trying to make me jealous or something Malfoy?" he said softly with an amused smirk.

"I'm shocked that you would even think that of me Mr Weasley."

George grinned and leaned in to kiss Ellie on the forehead. "Want to go for a walk on the beach?"

Ellie smiled. "I'd love too. Just…I'm going to go and get changed out of this dress. And these heels."

They walked to the house together, and once inside, Ellie ran upstairs with her bag to get changed, with Fleur calling directions to her room after her. Ellie opened the bag and pulled the contents out onto the bed.

A walk with George on the beach. Ellie smiled to herself.


	14. Chapter 14 A Beach and The Past

_Authors Note;__I love my faithful reviewers because you're all so pweettyyy x x x_

Chapter Fourteen

Wow. Ginny had thought of _everything_. Ellie rolled her eyes as she came across one of Ginny's pairs of hot pants, and eventually pulled on an outfit of tie-dyed high-waisted shorts, a diagonal striped back and white jumper and her favourite pair of black platform high-top sneakers with silver studs decorating them. She took her hair out of her quiff and then headed down the stairs, raking her fingers through her hair.

"You know that I like your hair messy right?"

Ellie spun around to see a raised eyebrow and two sets of amused eyes looking at her.

"Who says it's for you?" she shot back. "I'm thinking about all the sexy boys on the beach," she winked.

George shook his head, smiling and stood up. "We shouldn't be long," he said to his brother. He walked over and picked up Ellie's hand. "Come on, you."

The beach stretched on for as far as the eye could see. Ellie couldn't help but smirk that there were, in fact, a group of boys in the distance playing volley-ball. Conveniently, George steered Ellie in the other direction, earning an eye-roll from Ellie, which he subtly chose to ignore.

"So how was your day at the oh-so-exciting baby shower?" George asked while entwining their fingers together as they walked along the beach.

"Err it was actually pretty interesting, actually," George raised an eyebrow at her. "I ran into your friend Katie."

George stopped in his tracks, furrowing his eyebrows as he studied her face. "What did she say to you?"

Ellie let out a nervous laugh and turned to face him. "Nothing really," she shrugged, but when George didn't let up, she sighed. "Look, George, it's not like I listened to her! Or like I give a shit what she said to me!"

"But you do," George replied calmly. "Or you wouldn't have brought it up."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "_Fine_. She just said that…that all you referred to me as was 'a little house guest you had a small crush on'," she grimaced as George's expression became clouded with anger. "George! I don't care. She's desperate. You were drunk. Whatever."

George started at Ellie's expression for a moment longer until is saw something that apparently satisfied him. He turned back around and continued walking, as if nothing had happened. "So your day apart from that…?"

"Pretty crap. But don't tell Fleur that."

"Never," he grinned. "Aren't you going to ask me about my day?"

"Okay Georgie. How was your day?"

"Good. Me and Ron went to the shop and started clearing it out for new stock."

Ellie smiled and turned her head to look at him. "You're re-opening the shop?"

"Maybe. Yes. I don't know at the moment."

Ellie nodded. "Fair enough," she let go of George's hand and sat down on the spot.

"Oh so we're sitting now?" George laughed down at Ellie.

"Well I am. You don't have to if you don't want to. Though I am rather cold," she pouted up at him.

He grinned and sat down next to her, draping an arm around her shoulders. "There's actually something I've been meaning to ask you about," he said looking straight ahead at the sea.

"Which is?"

"Why did you move here? From France?"

Ellie turned to stare at George. "Did Bill tell you to ask me that?"

George snapped his head around to look at Ellie. "No. _No_. I swear."

"It's not that exciting."

"I don't care."

Ellie sighed. "Okay. But it's not that great…so, the ministry found out that she had been using our house as a safe house for death eaters, which actually would normally be fine. Well, not fine, but one or two years at the most, considering that she never actually part of any hate crimes," Ellie swallowed. "But then they found out that a minor…me…well, that I was staying there. And that something had, err…had happened to me. So she got life."

"What happened to you?" George tightened his grip slightly on her waist and scooted closer to her.

Ellie shook her head, looking at the ground. "It's not important."

"You don't want to tell me," George stated, sounding slightly hurt.

"No, I do," Ellie said, looking up at George's face. "I'm just scared of what you'll think of me after. I like how we are now," she brought her legs up to her chest and turned so that she was leaning into George's chest, head resting on his shoulder.

"Is it that bad?" George asked against her hair. When he felt her nod, he sighed. "I want to know anyway."

"Okay. But if your think different of me after, I completely understand," When she got no other response but a kiss on the top of her head, she continued. "When the death eaters started coming to stay, mum kept me in a wing in a whole other different part of the house. She didn't want them to find out about me, see. I had everything there. A bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen. So that I'd never have to leave," she took a big breath. "One day, mum came in and told me that she was going to America for three days, with my Uncle, on 'business'. So I was there, in the house, on my own with about three death eaters at the time, I think. Not that they knew I was there. Well, until one day. They found me. They had heard the shower, I think. Anyway, they took me down to the cellar and locked me up. I was in there for 36 hours with no food or water before someone came down. He said he was the nice one. That he'd let me out if I'd…if I'd just…" Ellie trailed off as silent tears fell down her face.

"If you'd what, Els?" George said in an unreadable voice.

"If I'd have sex with him."

"So you did."

Ellie burst into loud sobs and slowly nodded her head. She heard George sigh, and pulled away from his embrace, and sat with her back to him. "Judge me all you want George," Ellie said once she had calmed down slightly. "But I didn't have a choice. He would have done it anyway."

"I know," George said in a calm and slightly soothing voice. "Ellie I'm not judging you." When she didn't reply, he crawled over so that he was sitting behind her and wrapped both of his arms around her. "Please talk to me," he whispered into her ear.

Ellie shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. I want to forget it."

"One more question?"

"What?"

"Was it your first time?"

Ellie breath got stuck in her throat, and she turned around on the spot to look at George. "Yep."

"I'm so sorry."

"No. _No_! George this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!" she brought a hand to his cheek, and grazed her thumb over it. "I didn't want to see that look in your eyes. The look that _everyone else_ gives me when I tell them. It's the same look your sister gave me. And the court judge."

"I just hate the thought of some death eater running his _hands_ all over you."

Ellie slid the hand that was on his cheek round into his hair, and got up onto her knees so that she was his height, before leaning in and kissing him on the mouth. She had only meant it to be short and sweet, but George lingered, taking her bottom lip between his own, making Ellie let out a surprised moan. George grinned briefly against her lips before averting his attention to her lips again and wrapping his arms around Ellie's waist. Their tongues battled fiercely with one another's, and Ellie moved her left leg over so that she was straddling George's lap. This movement surprised George so much that he fell backwards and they tumbled onto the sand. Ellie burst out laughing and untangled herself from George.

"You alright there, Georgie?" Ellie laughed, looking down at him on the ground as she sat back up.

"Are you _laughing_ at me Malfoy?" George cocked an eyebrow and grabbed her arms, pulling her back down to him. "I think you might be," he murmured into her ear.

Ellie giggled as George started sucking on her earlobe. "Won't your brother be wondering where we are?"

"Erm, no," George nuzzled into the crook of Ellie's neck. "Somehow, I think that he's counting on us being out late."

"Whys that?" Ellie wrapped George's arms tighter around her waist, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Let's just say that Fleur has been having a _lot_ of pregnancy hormones lately."

Ellie smiled. "Okay. Good."

"Why good?"

"It means that we can talk."

"Oh not _talking_," George moaned, nibbling his way down Ellie's neck.

Ellie swatted him off and sat up, laughing. "What is _with_ you tonight?!" She turned around and sat cross-legged next to him, her right knee resting on his stomach.

George simply shrugged with a devil-like grin on his face, and reached up to twirl a strand of Ellie's hair around his fingers. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," Ellie frowned and started chewing her bottom lip. "George, where exactly…I mean, what are w…like, where exactly are we, I guess?"

"We're on the beach Els."

"That's not what I meant."

George shook his head and smiled fondly. "I know what you meant. And you know what, I really don't know."

"Georgie, I really like you," she said softly and started playing with the bottom button of George's shirt.

"I know," he relied in a slightly cocky voice. When Ellie looked up and raised her eyebrows, he grinned and added on. "I like you too. A lot. More than a lot. I mean-"

"George, I get it."

He chuckled. "Of course I like you Ellie. I mean, you saved me," when Ellie tried to interrupt, he sat up and brought their foreheads together, then put a finger over her mouth. "In fact, Miss Ellie Malfoy," he took a deep breath, "I think I could be falling in love with you."

Ellie froze for a moment. Then frowned. "You're what?" she whispered, her eyes wide in shock. She fumbled to break free of George's arms, and then stumbled to stand up. "You're falling in _love_ with me?!" she practically shrieked.

George stood up, looking extremely confused. "Excuse me Els, but do you mind explaining to me how this is a _bad_ thing?!"

"Because!" she shouted in frustration. "We've only been together, or whatever the _fuck_ we are, for less than three weeks! You can't fall _in love_ in three weeks! We…George, you barely know me! How…Why…This doesn't make any sense!"

"Ellie," George began, starting to move towards her, but Ellie took several larger steps back.

"No, no, you stay there. Or come in. But I need to be alone. Just, please don't follow me, okay?" she looked at George with pleading eyes, and then turned and ran back to the cottage.


	15. Chapter 15 Making Up and Fear

_Authors note;__this chapter is a bit shorter than the others! but i didn't really have anything else to put in it, as the next thing that happens really deserves a chapter of its own. i love my reviewers, for like ever okay? mwah x x x_

Chapter Fifteen

When George made it back to the cottage, all he could hear was shouts from upstairs. He looked around, only to find Bill sitting at the table, staring at him.

"Fleur's upstairs trying to calm Ellie down. She came in in a right state."

George nodded, and took a seat opposite his brother. "I can imagine."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Bill quirked an eyebrow, but George just sighed and started down at the table. "Look, George, I know I'm not Fred, but I'm still your brother. You can still talk to me."

George smiled. "Fred would be in stitches right now. Probably taking the mickey out of me in one way or another. Telling me to lighten up, that she'd come round 'cause no one can resist a Weasley twin right?"

"You two always seemed to have your way with the ladies, if I remember rightly."

"I told her I loved her Bill," George sighed and looked at his brother. "I told her that I loved her and she shouted at me and ran away."

Bill grimaced. "What did she say?"

"That it was crazy. That I barely knew her, that we'd only been whatever we are for less than three weeks and how can someone fall in love in three weeks?" George frowned. "She's right. How did this happen, Bill?"

Bill grinned at George. "I proposed to Fleur after just two months of knowing her."

"And mum hated you for it."

"What I'm trying to say is," Bill said, laughing, "That when you know, you know. If she's the one, why should you hold back?"

"If we're so-meant-to-be, then why doesn't she feel the same way?" George questions Bill, almost sarcastically.

"Don't be so sure that she doesn't. But remember, you don't know everything about her yet," Bill said. "You don't know what might have happened to her to make her feel that way. Just talk to her. I'm sure that it will make sense then."

"She told me to leave her alone."

"Then wait for her to come to you," Bill finished off simply.

Ellie groaned inwardly and fell back onto the bed. Fleur had only just given up and left her alone, after what seemed like hours of trying to coax her into going to sort things out with George.

He _loved_ her?!

She sighed, stood up and stripped down to her underwear. She walked over to where she had thrown her bag when she had come into the room and picked up Ginny's Weird Sisters nightie and pulled it on over her head. She took a bite out of the sandwich that Fleur had brought up with her and then turned the light out and tumbled into bed.

Ellie lay there for hours, tossing and turning, playing back everything in her mind. He couldn't love her. No. The last time a boy had told her that…

Ellie stopped that train of thought. This was about George. George Fabien Weasley was in love with _her_. Ellie smiled. She needed to talk to him.

She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and grabbed her wand from her bedside table. She lit her wand and exited her room, wandering down the hallway until she came to the door right at the end on the right. She knocked gently.

"Mmmm?" came the sound from within.

"George?" she questioned softly, opening the door. "You awake?"

"Ellie," he said almost breathlessly, sitting up and switching on the lamp. "You can put your wand out."

"Right," Ellie put out her wand. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can."

Ellie slipped inside the room and shut the door slowly behind her as to not wake Bill or Fleur. She turned around and smiled when she saw the state of George. His hair was tousled and sticking up in all different directions, his eyes were drooping from where he had obviously just woken up, and he was sitting upright it his bed with his top half naked and his bottom half under his duvet.

"What are you smiling at?" he looked nervously up at her.

"I love you," Ellie clapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she had said it, but calmed down when she saw the huge grin spread across George's face.

"You do?"

Ellie sighed and walked round to George side of the double bed. "I had a _whole speech_ prepared," she moaned.

George chuckled and shook his head at Ellie. "I don't need to hear the speech," he said as he wrapped his arms around Ellie's waist and pulled her down so that she was sitting sideways across his lap. "You're here now."

Ellie slid her arms around his shoulders and started playing with his hair. "I guess this makes you my boyfriend then," she winked at him.

"Now that's something I haven't been called in a _long_ time," George laughed.

"Shhh George, you'll wake Fleur and Bill," Ellie raised her eyebrows at him. George just rolled his eyes and reluctantly let go of Ellie waist to reach for his wand from under his pillow, and cast a silencing spell.

"Better?" George raised his eyebrows at Ellie as she readjusted herself so that she was straddling his lap. "Were you uncomfortable or something?"

"I had pins-and-needles in my bum," Ellie shrugged. "And this way I can see your beautiful face properly," Ellie grinned and pinched one of George's cheeks.

"Yes, well, me being able to see _your_ beautiful face just makes me want to kiss you."

"Why don't you?"

"Because if I do, I don't think I'll be able to control myself," he sighed, his eyes never leaving Ellie's.

"You mean…?"

George nodded. "And you don't want to," George shrugged.

"It's not that I don't want to Georgie."

"You're scared."

"Terrified."

"I'd be surprised if you weren't," George brought his hand to Ellie's hair and started doing little plaits. When he looked back at Ellie's face, he saw she was frowning at him. "Ellie, it doesn't matter to me."

"It matters to _me_ though," she frowned, swatting George away. "Can you _please_ stop trying to avoid the subject?!"

George sighed. "Fine, Ellie. What do you want to talk about? How shit it feels not being able to show your girlfriend exactly how much you _fucking_ love her? Or perhaps having to live with the fact that she's going to be forever emotionally scarred for the rest of her life? Maybe, Ellie, you want me to explain to you exactly how it feels to have the love of your life run away from you in fear when you tell her how you feel, when all you really want to do is make her the happiest girl in the world, because that's exactly what she deserves."

"You _do_ make me happy George."

George nodded and slid his arms around Ellie's waist, so that his hands were resting on the small of her back. "I know."

"So I was thinking," Ellie started with a smile on her face, causing George to look up at her in confusion. "You should move back to your flat."

George quirked an eyebrow at her. "Why do you think that?" he said with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're thinking, but it's not that," she shook her head as a wicked grin spread across George's face. "I just think that _maybe_ it's time for you to move on, hunny."

George sighed. "I can't live in that flat on my own Els. It'll be the death of me, quite literally."

Ellie frowned at him. "Don't joke like that," she scolded. "And don't you think that your completely amazing girlfriend would have already thought of that?"

George shook his head affectionately. "What you got then, Malfoy?"

"Well, considering that Ron is going to help you run the shop when you re-open anyway," Ellie smiled as George moved his hands down to her thighs and started rubbing them lightly. "That maybe he could move into the top-floor flat you were telling me about? Or you could…but then, either way, you won't be alone, right?"

"You really think I should do this?" He raised his eyebrows at Ellie, and she nodded. "Okay. But you have to come and see the flats. Then you can pick which one I have. And maybe decorate it for me?"

Ellie swatted his arm. "You mean _do all the work_."

"Hey, it was your idea."

Ellie smiled at him. "We'll go tomorrow then, okay?" When George nodded, she leaned in a planted a kiss on the tip of his nose, before dismounting his lap and curling up in the space beside him. "Turn the light off, will you?"

"You're sleeping in here?" George said in a tone or surprise.

"Is there a problem?"

George grinned and leaned over to turn off the lamp. "Not at all," He said as he snuggled down next to Ellie, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Night gorgeous."

Ellie wrapped her arms around George's chest and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16 The Shop and The Flat

Authors note;Sorry this has taken so long guys! Been CRAZED with exams, coursework, field trips, etc lately, but my holidays start next friday so hopefully the updates will be a bit more frequent. Love to you guys for staying faithful. Review? Mwa

Chapter Sixteen

Ellie was aroused from her sleep the next morning but the sun streaming through the cracks in the curtains. She wriggled across the bed in search of the warm body she knew had been there earlier, only to be greeted with an empty space and a fistful of rumpled bed sheets.

"George?" she called out, furrowing her eyebrows.

"In here," came his voice from behind the closed door of the en-suite bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute."

Sure enough, a few moments later, George emerged from the bathroom freshly-showered with a towel wrapped around his middle. It was all Ellie could do not to stare at him, the droplets of water running down his chest, how cute his hair looked wet, or maybe the fact that his towel was hanging a bit too low on his hips…

"You alright there Els?" Ellie snapped her gaze away from his body and looked up at George's face, to find him smirking. "You're blushing."

Ellie rolled her eyes and smiled up fondly at him.

"What are you smiling at?" he quirked an eyebrow at her.

Ellie stood up on the bed and walked over to where George was standing on his side, so that she was his height. "You need a haircut," she grinned, ruffling his wet hair. "Oh and," she placed both of her hand on his chest and swooped in to plant a gentle, lingering kiss onto his lips, "Good morning."

"It is indeed."

Ellie took a small step back, not moving her hands and let out a small sigh as she ran her eyes up and down George's top half. "You know, the Quidditch seems to have really paid off."

George grinned. "Could say the same about you."

"Yeah but you're a beater. You use your arms, and build up your muscles every time you play. It's different," when George raised his eyebrows at her, she continued. "Because I don't use my muscles. I just have to be agile. I'm a keeper, see?"

George smiled. "You are indeed," he leant in for another kiss, wrapping one arm around Ellie's waist while the other one held up his towel. Ellie put her arms around his neck, and he deepened the kiss, moving his lips expertly in time with hers. When Ellie broke the contact and moved out of George's grasp, he opened his eyes and pouted at her.

Ellie grinned. "Don't even start. I need to shower if we're ever going to go and see these flats today. And we need to go and talk to Ron. I'm going to go and get my bag, okay?"

George shook his head. "No need. I got it for you while you were sleeping. It's in the bathroom."

Ellie jumped off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, kissing George's bicep as she passed. "Thank you sweetie. Oh, and when you're dressed, send an owl to the Burrow for Ronald will you? I'd rather not be chasing him all over the place."

George nodded at her and she walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. He smiled and rolled his eyes at the door. So _demanding_.

Ellie emerged from the bathroom half an hour later dressed in green denim hot-pants, an ivory ruffled-back blouse, black-and-white colourblock patent flatform sandals and a delicate gold necklace with a mickey-mouse charm on it. She pulled and brush through her hair and then stuffed all her things into the over-night bag, before making the bed and pulling the curtains. She placed her and George's bags on the bed after Bill's promise to drop them off at the Burrow that night, and headed down the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen, to find Bill, Fleur and George sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Zere you aree!" Fleur smiled at her and stood up to fetch Ellie a plate. "Sit down! I managed to save you some bacon from zee's Weazleey's!"

"Thank you," Ellie smiled up at Fleur as she placed a plate of food in front of her.

"Sleep well, did you Ellie?" Bill said with a smirk.

Ellie raised her eyebrows at him. "Very well, actually."

"I'm sure."

Ellie focused on eating her breakfast while George told them about their plans for the day.

"Oh, by the way Els, we're meeting Ron and Hermione at three at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop in Hogsmeade."

Ellie frowned. "Why Hogsmeade?"

"Dunno," George shrugged. "It's Hermione's favourite place I think."

Ellie wrinkled her nose. "Really? I think Gin dragged me there when I was at Hogwarts. It was all pink and frilly and stuff. Right?"

Bill laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like it."

George smiled and picked up his and Ellie's plates to take them over to the sink. "Aw come on Els. We'll have fun."

"At a tea shop?"

"We can go look at furniture for the flat afterwards. And you can pick everything," he grinned as he sat back down in his chair.

Ellie laughed. "No. You just _don't want_ to pick. And besides, I'm not even going to be living there, so you need to pick at least _some _things."

"Deal," George smiled, stood up and kissed her on the top of her head. "You ready to go Malfoy?"

"Course," Ellie stood up. "Thank you for letting me stay," she flashed a smile at Bill and Fleur.

"You're always welcome Ellie," Bill said.

"We'll see you tonight guys," George called back as he grabbed Ellie's hand and lead her out the front door.

Once they were outside, George put his arm around Ellie's hips and she soon got the sensation of being twisted and pulled through a tube.

"Merlin George!" Ellie exclaimed when they had come to a standstill. "Mind giving me some warning next time?!"

George shrugged and smiled down at her. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Well maybe it would prevent your girlfriend from feeling like she's about to throw up," Ellie groaned, bending over and resting her head against George's chest.

"Man up Els," George chuckled as he ran his fingers soothingly through her hair.

Ellie lifted her head and shoved him playfully. "Shut up," she scowled. George smiled and put his hands in his pockets and began to rock back and forth on his feet. It was only then that Ellie actually took a look at her surroundings. They were standing in what seemed to be an old shop. There was a counter at one far end, and a winding wooden staircase in the middle. There were, what seemed like, hundreds of shelves from the ceiling to the floor, all stocked with thousands of different products. It seemed like the perfect joke shop...apart from the fact that everything looked unloved.

All of the products were covered in dust, and colour which once seemed to have been bright were now dull and faded. Ellie sighed slightly and started wondering around. "So this is the shop, huh?"

George watched Ellie carefully as she wiped away some dust off a product and smiled. "Um, yeah. It used to be much more impressive."

Ellie turned her head to George and shook her head. "It's amazing." When George simply raised his eyebrows at her, she bent back down to look at the product she had just been studying. "What are these?" she asked turning to face George again and cocking an eyebrow, "Are these _love potions_ Mr Weasley?"

"Not only are they love potions," George grinned and walked over to Ellie, "But they are the most powerful love potion you would have ever come across. Virtually undetectable."

"So how do I know that you haven't just brainwashed me with one of these potions then?" Ellie smirked.

"Because if i had, you'd be all over me right now," George smiled, and bent down so that his head was the same height as hers. "Then again..."

Ellie laughed and patted George on the cheek. "You're dreaming babe," she turned her back to him and made her way to the staircase. "Up here?"

George nodded. "_But,_" he walked forward and took Ellie's hand, pulling her back down to the second step, "I've already decided I want the top floor flat."

Ellie furrowed her brow a little. "Because of Fred?"

"Partly," George nodded, swallowing. "But I just want a fresh start, mostly. And i just think that that flat will make me go backwards."

Ellie smiled and snaked her hands around his neck. "I understand. But you do realise that simply moving apartment isn't going to make our cheeky Freddie go away right?"

"I don't want him to go away."

Ellie leaned in so that their foreheads were touching. "Neither do I," she whispered.

"I love you so much," George whispered back, leaned up and kissed her hard on the lips, smiling briefly when she kissed him back with the same passion. When Ellie pulled away, George groaned.

"Race you upstairs," she grinned, and by the time George had opened his eyes, she was halfway up the stairs.

"Hey, no fair!" he shouted after her, grinning as he ran after her. Ellie simply turned around and poked her tongue out at him when she had got to the top of the first flight of stairs, and carried on up the second flight, until she reached George's new front door.

"You're such a cheat!" George scowled playfully when he reached the top of the stairs.

Ellie just shrugged and turned her attention back to the flat. "Am I allowed to change the colour of your front door?" she asked. "I'm not sure that brown really fits in around here."

"You are absolutely right my dear," George grinned and went to unlock the door. "And for the record, I'm considering you my own personal interior designer. So you can change what you want."

"Hopefully you won't regret that decision," she winked as she pushed past his bicep and made her way into the flat.

The flat was very large and spacious. The front door lead through into a living room diner, which then had an archway to the left which lead into the kitchen. On the right of the room there were double door which lead out onto a balcony and straight on there was a hallway.

"Does the hallway lead too...?"

"The bedrooms? Yes," George finished her sentence.

"This place is huge!" Ellie said, walking into the middle of the room. "How come you and Fred didn't have a flat each?"

George shrugged. "We'd never actually slept in a different room from each other. Even at Hogwarts. So, then, when we moved out, even sleeping in our own rooms seemed weird, let alone in different flats."

"So you decided to share."

"Yep."

"Can I see the bedrooms?" Ellie grinned.

"Of course you can. Remember, I want the biggest!"

Ellie grinned and walked down the hall. The two bedrooms were on either side of her, and right at the end there was a bathroom, which had a shower, a bath, and a toilet and sink already installed. The bedroom on the right was very big, with two walk-in wardrobes and three steps on the left side leading up to a window seat. The bedroom on the left was the same side, apart from the fact that it only had one wardrobe, and it didn't have a window seat.

"I've figured out which bedroom is yours," Ellie called out to George from the bigger bedroom.

"It's perfect," George walked up behind Ellie and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have two wardrobes."

"Yeah, and you have like nine pieces of actual decent clothing."

"Hey, don't hate on the Weasley knits."

"They _were_ the decent bits of clothing," Ellie grinned and broke free of George's grasp, but kept hold of his hand. "I can't till I have one."

"Hmm, I can't quite imagine you sporting burgundy," George laughed, fingering the hem of Ellie's blouse.

Ellie cocked an eyebrow. "What, I'm not good enough for the mighty Gryffindor colours?"

"Well, the second Gryffindor colour is gold," George smiled and took a step forward. "And that, I think you would defiantly suit."

"Nice escape," Ellie grinned and planted a chaste kiss on his lips, before turning around and walking into the centre of the room, dragging George with her. "I already have ideas for all of the rooms."

"_Of course_ you do."

"Meaning?"

"You wouldn't be the Ellie I know if you hadn't."

Ellie furrowed her brow. "So, what...I'm bossy and controlling?"

George chuckled. "Only you could take that the wrong way." When Ellie showed no signs of laughing, instead taking her hand out of his and walking over to the wardrobes, he sighed. "Els, I didn't mean that you were bossy. You're not bossy."

Ellie turned around to face George, her back leaning against one of the wardrobes. "What did you mean then?"

George began to walk towards Ellie, his serious expression unfaltering. "That you're exciting. Strong-willed." George smiled a little when he reached her, and leaned in to place his hand either side of Ellie's face, reminding her very much of their first date. "And so, _so_ bloody beautiful."

Ellie wrapped her arms around George's waist and pulled him closer, so that there was nothing but clothes separating them. "Have I ever told you that you are _the _most gorgeous boy on earth?" Ellie smiled.

"No."

Ellie sighed slightly and smiled. "I don't know why, cause you are."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" George said with his cocky grin sliding back onto his face.

"Yes."

"Good," George smiled and pushed himself off the wall. "Well, we've got a bit of time before we need to meet the lovebirds. What do you want to do?"

Ellie cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "I've got some ideas."


	17. Chapter 17 New Clothes and New Plans

Chapter Seventeen

"I honestly cannot see why you don't like it George," Ellie smiled innocently up at him from her place in the armchair.

George scowled at her and turned back to the mirror. "I'm not buying it."

"Yes you are."

George sighed and reviewed the outfit once more. He had on a pair of washed out blue slim fit jeans, a pale blue shirt with a black tie and a pair of dark blue and brown 'hiker' shoes, or whatever the bloody hell they were called. "Muggle clothes just don't suit me."

Ellie pouted. "Please? I think you look gorgeous."

"You just want me to buy it," George smirked at her through the mirror. "One condition."

"What?"

"I'll buy the outfit if you buy me a chocolate and nut ice cream when we get back to Diagon Alley."

Ellie grinned. "Deal. You might want to hurry up though honey, it's ten to three now. Hermione will kill you if you make us late."

George rolled his eyes, but nodded all the same and headed back into the dressing room to get dressed. Ellie smirked at his retreating figure. He _knew _how good his looked. Attention seeker.

She took a short walk around her favourite men's store, until she saw the trademark ginger hair exiting the dressing rooms. "Ready?" she smiled, approaching him.

"Yeah. Just need to pay. Though, you'll have to help me. I'm a menace with muggle money."

Ellie sighed. "Just give me the outfit and money, and I'll meet you at the entrance, okay?"

George grinned and obliged. "Love you," he bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Ellie smiled and walked over to the counter to pay. Once done, she took hold of George's hand and led him to a secluded area where he could safely apparate them without being seen.

"You know, we really need to organise apparating lessons for you Els," George commented as they walked through Hogsmead.

"I know. I'll talk to Perc," Ellie answered distractedly. "I've never heard of Hogsmead being so...quiet," she frowned.

And it was. There were virtually no people on the streets.

"Els, you've got to remember, the school is only up there," George pointed in the direction, and right enough, there was a glimpse of the castle visible in the distance. "The Battle wasn't that long ago."

Ellie looked at George, frowning a little. "Are you sure you're okay with being here?"

George attempted a smile. "Course I'm not. My brother died over there," he swallowed. "There's the tea shop."

"George," Ellie said sharply, making him stop and turn to her.

"Ellie, I'm okay. Reality sucks, remember?"

Ellie smiled a little as she remembered her earlier quote. "I love you."

George nodded. "I know," George took Ellie's hand and they walked into the teashop. A tuneful tinkle announced their arrival, and looking around, Ellie remembered just why she had hated this place four years ago. It hadn't changed.

The decoration was as tacky and frilly as ever. The round tables were decorated with lacy napkins and chine sugar bowls, and were cramped into the small shop to a point that Madam Puddifoot had great difficulty moving in between them to serve her customers. However, visible in the corner of the shop was the trademark ginger hair and the recognisable bushy brown hair of two people seemingly very engrossed in a discussion.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Ellie smirked at the couple as she sat down in the booth opposite them.

The comment made them both jump a little, and Hermione turned her head to face Ellie. "We didn't hear you two come in."

"It's good to see you too," Ellie grinned. "Miss me last night?"

"I cried myself to sleep," Ron shot back. "Where's George?"

"Ordering drinks."

"I'll go join him," Ron said dryly, before pushing away from the table and storming off, leaving Ellie speechless.

"Whats wrong with him?" Ellie furrowed her brow.

"Don't worry about it Ellie," Hermione sighed. "He's mad at me, not you."

"Why?"

Hermione opened her mouth as if about to reply, but she was cut off by George sliding into the booth next to Ellie. "Hermione, would you mind explaining to me why my brother is not allowed to go to Australia with you?"

"Australia?!" Ellie exclaimed. She turned to George, "What are you talking about?"

"Seems Miss Granger over here is talking a trip," George cocked an eyebrow in Hermione's direction. "And doesn't want my brother with her."

"You make it sound like I'm going on a bloody vacation!" Hermione exploded, earning a few stares from surrounding tables. "I'm going to find my parents," she said in a quieter voice.

"On your own?" Ellie frowned. "Hermione, the war's barely over. There are still Death Eaters out there, people who want you _dead_. Are you mental?"

"And you really think having Ron with me is going to help that? Not only is he also part of 'The Golden Trio', or whatever they call us, he's a Weasley. In the eyes of You-Know-Who's followers, Weasley's are blood traitors. I'll just be putting him and myself in even more danger that necessary."

At that point, Ron came over with the tray of drinks. "I'm not questioning your reasoning 'Mione," he started as he sat down and handed out the drinks, "I'm just not comfortable with the idea of you going on your own."

"I'll go with her."

Everyone turned to stare at Ellie, and George took a sharp intake of air.

Ron looked quickly at his brother, and then back to Ellie. "Are you serious, Els?"

Ellie nodded, refusing to look at George's face even though she could feel his eyes burning her. "If you want, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Are you sure you want to? I mean, we're going to be staying in hotels, travelling the country, we're going to be gone for at least a few weeks..."

"Hermione. You're not going on your own. And it makes sense for me to go." She turned her head to look at George who had an unreadable expression on his face. "Unless..."

George shook his head. "You should go. You're right," he slid his arm around Ellie's waist and pulled her closer to him, an action which didn't go unnoticed by the other two.

"So Ginny was right then," Ron smirked.

George raised his eyebrows. "Meaning?"

"She sort of made a prediction," Hermione giggled. "She said that by the time you got back from Shell Cottage, you two would be a couple."

"Hmm," Ellie considered this for a moment. "Maybe she should consider Divination as a career."

Hermione, who at this moment had been taking a rather large gulp from her latte, nearly choked as she attempted to hold back laughter. "I would hardly call it a career."

"My mother is a Seer," Ellie shrugged before turning to George. "Anyway, we had something we wanted to ask you. Well, particularly Ron."

Rons head shot up from where he had been concentrating on his and Hermione's hands, which were now laced together. "What?"

George cleared his throat a little. "Well, you've been helping me in the shop, and I really appreciate it, you know that. And, well, you've already said that you want to stay on and help when we re-open. So I was wondering, well it was Ellie's idea really...I'm moving into the top floor flat, you know, when it's furnished and stuff. So, mine and Fred's old flat is yours. If you want it, that is."

Ron's face broke out into a huge grin. "That's a brilliant idea," he turned to face Hermione. "It means we'll have our own place when you're on your holidays."

"Holidays?" Ellie asked.

"We got our Hogwarts letters today," Hermione explained. "I'm going back to finish my last year."

"And you're not?" Ellie turned to Ron, who shook his head.

"School never was really my thing," he grimaced. "This one, on the other hand, is another story. She's Head Girl, did you know."

"Congratulations," George smiled.

"Wait," Ellie frowned a little. "You're starting school in September?"

"Yes."

"So how soon are we leaving for Australia? It's nearly July already."

Hermione sighed a little and squeezed Ron's hand. "We're leaving next week," she grimaced. "But please don't get too upset about leaving," she added on when she saw Ellie expression, "It might not even take as long as we think. I've already been in touch with the Australian Ministry, and they're going to help. Yes, it might take as long as a few weeks, but it might only take a few days."

Ellie nodded and turned to George. "Think you can manage a few days without me?" she teased.

"No," he said stubbornly, but upon seeing Ellie's crestfallen expression, he softened. "You have to write every day. And none of this two-line crap. Long, meaningful letter that I can clutch to my chest and cry myself to sleep while cuddling them and reading them over and over..."

Ellie elbowed him in the rib. "You can be a royal prat sometimes."

"I was being serious."

Ellie rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. "So, are you excited about going back to school Hermione?"

An hour later the four of them apparate into the front yard of the Burrow, disrupting what seemed to be a very heated argument between a mother and daughter.

"Oh good! You're here!" Molly exclaimed, plastering an obviously fake smile on her face. "George, Ron, your father and Harry are clearing out that awful shed. I would much appreciate it if you would go and help."

The boys nodded, not daring to argue, and headed round the left side of the house. Molly smiled at the remaining girls and made her way into the house, pinching Ellie's cheek as she went past. Hermione gave Ellie a meaningful look and glanced in Ginny's direction, before following Molly's footsteps.

Ellie turned to Ginny, frowning at her tear-stained face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ginny looked at Ellie, considering. "Does your mum enjoy interfering in every aspect of your life as much as my mum does?"

"My mum doesn't give me the time of day."

Ginny's face went white. "I'm sorry Els. I didn't mean that. I'm just..."

"Upset. What happened?" Ellie sighed and led Ginny to the cast iron bench, hidden from the house.

"Harry had a bad dream last night," Ginny grimaced. "He was tossing and turning, practically screaming in his sleep. Ron came and got me, he didn't know what to do, I suppose. I went up to their room and woke him, calmed him down, cuddled him. Anyway, he didn't want me to go. What was I supposed to do?! I stayed with him last night, Ron slept in my bed. Mum found out, and now she's 'banned' us from each other's bedrooms. She's pathetic!"

"She cares, Gin," Ellie soothed.

"No, she just can't let go. She can't accept that I'm not twelve anymore. I'm seventeen in two months for fucks sake! And after all we've been through, especially Harry, how can she still think that two unmarried people sharing a bed is the biggest sin in the world?"

"I don't know."

Ginny shook her head and dried her eyes on the sleeve of her cardigan. "Forget it," she sighed. "Did you hear about Hermione?"

Ellie let out an awkward laugh. "Erm, yeah. I'm sort of going with her."

"What?" Ginny's head spun round to stare at Ellie. "What am I going to do without you two?!"

"What do you mean what are you going to do?" Ellie smiled. "You've got Harry, your brothers," she stood up and started walking back to the house, "Your mother," she shot over her shoulder.

"Shut it," Ginny scowled, not budging from the bench.

"See you at dinner sweetie," Ellie replied as she walked off.

Dinner was an unusually quiet affair. Well, quiet for the Weasley's. The usual chit-chat was made, but the atmosphere wasn't as cheery as everyone was used to. Molly's bad mood was worsened when she heard the girl's plans for Australia, on top of the fact that Charlie was going back to Romania, Percy, George and Ron were moving to Diagon Alley and her daughter was currently sending her dirty looks across the table. It was almost a relief when she excused herself from the table for an early night.

"I should go check on her," Charlie sighed, pushing away from the table.

"No," Arthur stopped him. "She wants to be alone. It's alot to deal with, all of you leaving, moving on."

"You'd think she'd be happy for us," Ron grumbled, earning himself a slap on the hand from Hermione. "What?!"

"Do you not understand how she must be feeling?!" Hermione frowned at him, which then turned into a scowl at his vacant expression. "Well, obviously she's completely devastated about Fred, and therefore is going to be confused about feeling any happiness, guilty about almost replacing him with Ellie, conflict because she wants to be happy for all of you moving on with your lives and being happy but at the same time terrified about losing you all the same way she lost a son not three months ago!"

Hermione's speech was met with a stunned silence. "Well said, Hermione," Arthur stood up and patted Hermione on the back on the way past, "Couldn't have put it better myself," he said over his shoulder as he made his way up the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18 Blindfolds and Broomrides

Chapter Eighteen

"George. _George?!_ Where are we going?!"

George chuckled to himself. "It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"You loved the last one."

"Last time I wasn't fucking _blindfolded_!" Ellie exclaimed, gripping harder onto George's hand as he led her through what could only be The Burrow's front garden.

"It's a test of trust," George smiled, moving around so that he was standing behind Ellie. "Do you trust me?" he murmured into her ear.

"I think so," Ellie breathed. When George didn't respond, she sighed. "_Yes_. Yes, I trust you."

"Good, because you're going to need to for this," Ellie felt the warmness of George's body leave hers for just a second, but he was soon back, wrapping one am firmly around her torso.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning..." George swung his other arm around, "we're going to go for a little fly."

Ellie put her arms out in front of her, and in George's hand was, indeed, a broomstick. "Are you mad?"

"Yes, you know that."

"Why are we going flying?!"

"Well it's the only way I know to get there."

"Get where?"

"To the surprise location."

Ellie scowled, grabbed the broomstick and mounted it. She felt George do the same behind her. "I won't take lightly to any jokes you attempt to play while we are in the air."

"Nice to know you think so much of me," George laughed, putting both his arms around Ellie and gripping hold of the broom in front of her. "You might want to hold on Els."

Ellie barely had any time to wrap her arms around George's before he pushed off from the ground. Once they were safely cruising in the air, it didn't take George long to notice she was trembling. Strange. Ellie never usually lacked confidence on a broom.

"You okay?" he asked into her ear.

"Yes George. I am over 500 feet in the air, and blindfolded, but I am perfectly blissful," Ellie sighed sarcastically.

Ellie felt George shrug behind her. "Well, if that's how you really feel..." he rolled the broom over in the air, making Ellie scream bloody murder. When they were back upright Ellie was clinging to George, both arms wrapped around his left bicep, despite his arms firmly holding her in place. He laughed gently, "You know you should never be sarcastic to me, Malfo-OW!"

Ellie started hitting George where ever she could reach. For every word spoke, she emphasized it with her fist.

"Never – _EVER_ – Do – That – To – Me – Again – George – Weasley!"

George gripped the broom with his legs and removed his hands to hold down Ellie's wrists. "Els. _Ellie_. Stop it! Okay, you've made your point. I'm sorry! Now quit it or I'll stop steering the broom!"

Ellie took a deep breath and did her best to relax against George's chest. "Is there much longer?"

George let out a deep breath, obviously relieved. "Nope. We're here."

"We are?"

"Yep. Hold tightly for the landing."

Even once they were safely on the ground, Ellie refused to let George's arm out of her grip.

"Can I please take this wretched blindfold off now?!" she asked impatiently.

George chuckled softly and moved round so that he was facing her. "I suppose," he mumbled, lifting his hands to undo the knot in the scarf covering Ellie's eyes.

Once she felt the knot loosen, Ellie reached up and pulled the material away from her eyes. George watched as she smiled slightly at what was in her hands.

"A Gryffindor scarf?"

"A Gryffindor girl," George smiled, tucking a loose piece of hair behind Ellie's ear.

"I thought burgundy didn't suit me?" Ellie raised her eyebrows at him, but when he simply shrugged, she smiled. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been Gryffindor anyway, if I had gone to Hogwarts."

George frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"You only have to look at who my family is to make assumptions, George."

George shook his head. "No. There's no way you could be a Slytherin, Els."

Ellie simply nodded and shrugged. "Where are we anyway?" she pushed past George, to find that they were on a hill. Not just any hill – a hill that had a beautiful view of the collective area Ottery St Catchpolt. She could see The Burrow with the smoky chimney and who she could have sworn was Ron and Hermione in the back garden by the willow tree. She could see the lights from the busy village, and the laughter of people enjoying the summer night. It was stunning.

"Me and Fred used to come here," George sounded from behind her. "Whenever one of us was sad, or angry, or we just didn't want to be around the rest of the family...it was like our own little piece of heaven."

Ellie turned to face him. "And you bought me here?"

He nodded. "I needed to get away from the rest of my family."

Ellie let out a harsh laugh. "And I'm the Fred replacement, right?"

George smiled softly and approached Ellie, wrapping his arms around her waist. "In a way. Fred was my other half, the person I couldn't imagine living without. He was the one I went to with little problems, or when I needed a boost."

Ellie smiled slightly, but sighed as she wrapped her arms around George's neck. "You know, you can't just push Fed out and replace him with me. It doesn't work like that."

"I know. For a start, Fred would've taken the compliment," George smirked down at her.

Ellie smiled and placed both of her hands of George's chest, pushing him away. "Oh shut up," she rolled her eyes at him and sat down on the grass with her back to him, but it wasn't long before she turned around and took hold of his hand anyway, dragging him down next to her. "Are you okay? Today was intense."

"I know right?" George smirked softly. "I mean, right after dinner, _Harry_ of all people came and gave me relationship advice. Imagine that!"

"Relationship advice?" Ellie raised her eyebrow. "As in, advice about me, I suppose?"

George inched closer. "Who else?" he smiled, enjoying the way the corners of her eyes crinkled up in curiosity.

"What was it?" She wanted to know, suddenly deemed breathless under his intense stare.

"He said that I should take my wonderful, beautiful and brilliant girlfriend somewhere private and snog her senseless." He moved closer again and placed his free hand on her crossed knee.

Ellie shot him a brilliant smile and blushed slightly. "Sounds like a reasonable course of action."

"I thought so," his eyes glinted with the devilish look she had grown to love, suddenly making the arms that were holding her upright feel like jelly. "And did I seriously just make Ellie Malfoy blush?"

"You should feel privileged," Ellie smirked slightly, "not very many people have witnessed that."

"Careful Els," George grinned, "Sounds like you're going soft on me."

"What can I say?" Ellie sat upright so that she was looking George in the face. "I guess you do that to me."

"Good," he replied in a slightly husky voice that Ellie had never heard before, as he ran one finger down her cheek and hooked it under her chin to tilt her face up.

"George?" she whispered, never breaking eye contact.

"Yes?"

"Please tell me I'm not just a Fred replacement."

George frowned, then sighed and pulled away from her slightly. "Ellie, I've already told you."

"Yes, I know. But you can't blame me for still thinking about it!" Ellie said in a defensive tone. "It seems that's what everyone else thinks I am."

"They don't know what they're talking about."

Ellie shook her head at him. "No, it's not just them. I've noticed things myself. Such as, did you even ask your little sister why she was so upset this afternoon? Or were you too busy planning this trip for me and you?"

"Els..."

Ellie interrupted him by placing her hand underneath his chin and grazing his cheek with her thumb. "I know you've been through a lot. And I know how hard it must be to be around your family right now. And I also know that the only reason you are so comfortable around me is because there is nothing about me that reminds you of Fred," Ellie took a deep breath and shook her head at George's defensive expression. "I love you, George. But I remember how you used to be, three years ago. How close you used to be to all of your family, particularly Ginny, as well as Fred. Do you know what happened to her last night?" She smiled softly as him.

George nodded as he recomposed himself, swallowing the sobs that were threatening to escape. "Dad told me."

"Were you angry?" Ellie dropped her hand away from his face.

George smiled; glad she had seemingly moved onto another subject. "I don't know. I was at first, but then, not really. I'm not sure. After everything, I think Harry is actually good for her."

"Or maybe she's good for Harry."

"True," George agreed. "I've never seen him happier than he has been recently."

"And if they want to sleep together, it _is_ their decision."

"I know, I know," he put his hands over his face. "Still, it's a bit hard to take, knowing that your little sister and one of your best mates are shagging under the same roof as you."

"Especially when you're not getting any yourself," Ellie said in a barely audible murmur. He turned his face to look at her, only to find her already looking in the opposite direction. She had brought this up last night as well.

"You're really worried about this aren't you?" he said softly. Ellie half-shrugged, still refusing to look around. The movement made George's heart clench. "I hate that."

"Forget I said it," she mumbled.

George reached out and took her hand from where it was resting on her knee, entwining her fingers with his. "I don't care about that," he said sincerely. "You _know_ I don't Els."

Ellie turned her head. "I know Georgie," she made eye contact briefly, and then lay back. George looked at her with a bemused expression for a moment, before following suit. When he did, she snuggled closer to him. "You think about it though, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," George said simply, not breaking eye contact with her.

"You think about sleeping with me?"

He nodded now, not really trusting himself to speak. Did he think about sleeping with her? It was all he wanted to do, most days. It took concentrated effort to turn his mind elsewhere. And the worst thing was, the more time he spent with her, the more he fell in love with her, and the more he wanted to _be _with her, properly.

"I think about it too, you know," she said lightly, smiling at George failed attempt to hide his shocked expression.

Her eyes were so beautiful. He could just spend all day looking into them.

"You do?" he answered hoarsely.

Ellie smiled slightly and shrugged, chewing on her bottom lip. She placed one hand on the back of his neck and lent in, planting a small, lingering kiss on his lips.

"You're a tease, Malfoy."

Ellie laughed quietly. "Makes a change."

"Meaning?"

"Well, it's normally _you_ teasing _me_."

George grinned in response, and Ellie simply rolled her eyes and pulled his face closer to hers, kissing him deeply. She ran one of her hands down his chest to her hem of his shirt, and made contact with the bare skin of his stomach.

"I want to try something," she said uncertainly, breaking their lips apart. "But I don't know if I can."

Her hand was moving lower, the dainty feather-like touches of her crafty hands sending shivers down his spine. He bit his lip, trying to ignore it, trying to ignore the images in his head or the uncomfortable straining that was becoming clear in his trousers. Trying to focus on Ellie. He didn't want her to do something she would regret later.

"Ellie..." he said in a warning tone. Her hand was still moving, past his navel, down to his trousers, and her fingers brushed against him. Merlin, if he didn't say something now, he was going to lose the power of words.

"Ellie," he tried again. "Don't...don't start something you can't finish, okay? Because – because you'll drive me crazy...don't – Merlin..."

"Right," she murmured and unzipped his fly. The relief of pressure made George relax for moment, but he was very aware of her other hand, now making its way inside his boxers.

"Shit," he gasped slightly. "Ellie...don't do anything you're not comfortable with – if you're not sure..."

"I am sure," she replied, her usual air of confidence returning.

"Don't – don't just do it because...you feel guilty – or something..."

"I'm not."

"And don't..."

"George?"

"Mmm?"

"Shut up."

And he did. He couldn't believe she was doing this, that this was happening. _Ellie_. Well, she drove him crazier than any girl had before. And here she was, doing...well, this.

"Merlin," he breathed. "Ellie."

She paused briefly and looked up at him, a devil-like grin on her face. "Something wrong, Georgie?"

"For God's sake, don't _stop_."

She gripped him tighter and moved her dainty hand up and down, slowly. Why was she so good at this? How? It didn't matter. He didn't care. He kept his gaze on her face. If he looked elsewhere, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stay sane. He face made him smile a little. The amount of concentration that was there, well, she could be studying or something. Her small hand was surprisingly firm, and her touch sent shivers running along his spine.

Ellie eventually warmed up, becoming more confident from the reaction she was getting. She sped up, and George found himself unable to think or say much else that was reasoned until a few minutes later.

"My God," he said in exhale, letting his head fall back against the soft grass. "I mean – wow."

Ellie was silent for a moment, and then moved so that she could see his face. "Okay?" she asked with a slight giggle.

George smiled at her and cupped the side of her face with his hand. "The most okay I am ever going to be," he replied earnestly. "Holy shit. I can't believe you just did that."

"Don't swear," she said softly.

George chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "That was – thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied shyly. He'd never seen Ellie shy. Never. It was strange, and endearing. He leaned in and kissed her, hard, on the lips. "You know, we should go back."

"I know," he replied honestly. "But right now, I really don't care."

The grin that found it's was onto Ellie face was undeniably cheeky.

Merlin, he loved this girl.

"So," Ron glanced up at George from the chess set between them, before directing his knight into the middle of the action. "Do much at the shop today?"

"Not really," George shrugged, and shifted his bishop onto a safer position on the side of the board. "Just showed Ellie around, pick out the flat and whatever. She was quite impressed with the products actually," George said with a small smile on his face.

"She's not the first," Ron smiled slightly, pushing his bishop into the centre of the board next to his knight. "Think hard before you take my knight, my other bishop is just there."

"You know, it doesn't do well for a man's ego when he is constantly defeated by his little brother," George grunted, choosing instead to shift a pawn. "What about you, Ronnie-kins?"

"What about me?"

"Are you happy?"

"Me? Happy?" Ron's eyebrows practically shot off his forehead. George hadn't asked him a question like that since his first day at Hogwarts. "Sure, I'm happy. Some things are still shit, but other things," he glanced to Hermione on the other side of the room, in deep conversation with Percy, "well, they're perfect. So it all evens out. What about you?"

"Am I happy?" George questioned. When Ron nodded, he shrugged. "I don't know. I feel happy when I'm with Ellie, I feel like I don't have a care in the world. But when she's not there," George grimaced, "reality comes crashing back. And it comes back hurting ten times more than it did before. And now Ellie's been having doubts."

"Doubts?" Ron frowned. "About what?"

"Me." When Ron's confused look didn't shift, he continued. "She thinks that the only reason I fell in love with her is because she is the only thing that doesn't remind me of Fred when everything else does. She thinks she's the replacement."

"Can you really blame her?" Ron asked. "I mean, there are people saying it everywhere she goes. And you were the one who first pointed it out, on her first night, remember?" George flinched at the memory. "Look, George, you can't change the past, but there is logical reason why she is feeling the way she is."

"I know," George sighed, and then smiled at his brother. "Hermione's been rubbing off on you. Since when did you know the meaning of the word 'logical?"

Ron grinned and took George's rook with one of his knights. "I know. Fancy me getting smarter when I _don't _have exams to study for. Sod's law, I tell you."

"Arse," George scowled, but took the offering knight with his queen.

"Idiot," Ron snorted in response, taking George's queen with his. "Checkmate."

"What? How?!" George frowned in frustration.

"See? There," Ron pointed out with a smug look on his face. "And there and there."

"I really don't know why I still play against you," George chuckled. "I didn't stand a chance, did I?"

"No," Ron agreed. "But take heart, George, you're learning."

"Learning?" George rolled his eyes. "Ron, we've been playing since you were nine and never once have I won a game against you."

"So what? Eight years?" Ron smirked. "Maybe in another eight you'll be able to beat me," he mock-winked at his brother as he stood up and walked to where Bill was waving him over.

George sighed and shook his head, letting his eyes drift over to the corner of the room where Ellie was talking to Ginny. "I wonder what they're talking about," he said softly to himself.

"Them?" came Harry's voice from behind George as he approached the table. "They're talking about us," he stated as he sat down in a chair next to Ron.

"Right," George shook his head at him in disbelief. "How can you tell that?"

"They're whispering and giggling," Harry shrugged. "That's girl code for 'we're talking about boys'...and _we're_ they're boys."

This statement was confirmed by Ginny shrieking "EWW!" very loudly and sticking her fingers in her ears in an over-dramatic way.

"See?" Harry grinned. "Ellie just told Ginny something that she _clearly_ doesn't want to think about."

George leant his head back to face the ceiling, covering his face with his hands. "These girls, I swear, are going to be the death of me." George lifted his face down to look at Harry again. "I cannot believe that she is telling my _sister_ of all people."

"Well, you should believe it," Harry smirked a bit at George's horrified expression. "Ginny will have been pestering her to find out what happened with you two disappeared too after dinner. In the end Ellie will have told her, I suppose, to shut her up...and what we just witnessed was Ginny learning more than she wanted to know about her best friend and her older brother."

"Serves her right," George grumbled.

"So what _did_ you two get up too?" Harry asked, suddenly curious.

"I just took your advice and snogged her senseless," George grinned at the memory.

"Merlin," Harry raised his eyebrows. "Is _George Weasley_ actually blushing?!"

"Rubbish," George leaned forward. "It was great. Well, it wasn't at first, we kind of had an argument, but then she kissed me and then one thing lead to another. And we were lying down and then-"

"OKAY! Enough!" Harry exclaimed, covering his ears with his hands. "She's like my sister! You know what, I'm sorry I asked."

George caught Ellie's eye across the room and she grinned at him in delight. This could be fun.


	19. Chapter 19 Breakdowns and Breakups

Chapter Nineteen

"I'm stuck between this one and this one," Ellie sighed and looked up at George. "What do you think?"

"Does it matter?" George rolled his eyes. They had been furniture shopping for hours, and, thank Merlin, the sofa was the last thing on the list. Right now, either one would do.

"This one would probably go better with the colour scheme," Ellie continued, as if George hadn't said anything. "But this one's more of a statement, you know?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I think this one," Ellie pointed to a pale blue four-seater sofa. "Do you like it?"

George smiled, despite himself. "Yes. It's perfect."

"Okay, good. I think we'll get the matching arm chair and foot stool as well. Or should we get two armchairs?"

"Why don't we get the pale blue sofa, and the patterned footstool," George was treading carefully, not wanting to upset Ellie's 'vision', or whatever. And besides, he liked the matching pattern. It was white, with large flowers on in the same pale blue as the sofa. "Then we can get one plain armchair and one patterned armchair."

Ellie was silent for a moment as she considered it. She smiled and turned to him. "Wow. You're learning."

"Always a tone of surprise," George grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

Ellie smiled and wrote down the product number on the order form. "They're going to love us. You're buying all of your furniture from them."

"They're old friends. I trust the quality. You'd be surprised how many wizarding furniture shops are just piles of crap."

"Hmm. Well, this is one of the more beautiful furniture stores I have been to in my life," she looked back down at the form, checking things off. "Right, I should go and place the order then. Do you think it will be safe for them to deliver today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the paint."

George rolled his eyes. Him and Ellie has spent the last week re-decorating his flat, and no matter how many times he had told her, she couldn't grasp the difference between muggle paint and magical paint. "Wizard paint has no fumes, Els. Also, the entire apartment should be dry by now. So yes, they can deliver today."

Ellie nodded, signed the bottom of the order form and walked over to the counter to hand it in. George watched her. For a witch, she had a lot of odd muggle thoughts.

"Oi," Ellie's voice brought him back round from his dream world. "Anyone there?" she teased.

He grinned at her. "Sorry. What'd they say?"

Ellie grimaced. "They can't deliver until tomorrow. So you'll have to get Ron or someone to help you."

George sighed. "Yeah, okay."

Ellie furrowed her brow at him and took his hand. "You sure you're going to be okay? I won't go if you really don't want me to."

George shook his head furiously. "Hermione needs you. I'll be okay."

Ellie smiled slightly sadly at him and started to lead him out of the shop. "Come on. We should get back to the Burrow. I still need to finish packing."

Ellie collapsed onto the floor of her bedroom in frustration, throwing her wand across the room. "For _FUCKS_ sake!" she brought he knees up to her chest and buried her head in between them.

There was a knock at the door. "Ellie?" a soft voice drifted through the wooden door. "Ellie, are you okay? It's me, Hermione."

"Come in," Ellie called back in a voice much brighter than she felt. She furiously wiped away the tears that had stained her cheeks as Hermione opened the door.

Hermione frowned slightly when she saw Ellie, but came and sat beside her anyway. "What's the matter?"

"I can't get the stupid extension charm to work on my bag."

Hermione nearly laughed. "You should've come and got me. I practically an expert on the spell after last year," she said light-heartedly, standing up and efficiently performing the spell for Ellie. "You shouldn't throw your wand, you know. You might chip it," she said softly, handing it back to her.

"Sorry," Ellie sighed, taking the wand and standing up. "I got frustrated."

Hermione chuckled. "I can see that."

Ellie simply shook her head and collapsed onto her bed, burying her face in her hands.

"Ellie?" Hermione said tenderly, taking a seat next to her. "This isn't just about the spell, is it?"

Ellie's shoulders started shaking, and she shook her head, still not removing her face from her hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ellie dropped her hands and took a long, shaky breath, crossing her legs in front of her. "George."

Hermione grimaced and put her arm around Ellie's shoulders. "What's happened?"

"Nothing," Ellie said quickly. "I mean, we haven't had an argument or anything."

"But..."

"I just..." Ellie sighed. "I don't think I'm good for him."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "What makes you say that?"

"He doesn't seem to be able to function without me. That's not healthy, is it?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, considering this statement. "After what he's been through, I understand why he feels the need to have someone to lean on."

"Yeah, but he doesn't just _lean_ on me," Ellie said, wiping away escaping tears. "It's like he's in a coma and I'm the life support machine. He _constantly_ needs me. I just don't know if I'm strong enough for that kind of...intensity."

"Ellie..." Hermione started. "Ellie, look at me?"

Ellie looked up, and almost scoffed in laughter at the concentrated look on her best friends face. "Hermione, I don't need an analysis."

"Fine. Do you want some advice instead?" Ellie nodded, relieved, and Hermione continued. "I think you should stop crying, get yourself made back up and drag your butt - and your boyfriends - out for a night in the village. Ellie, we're going to Australia tomorrow, and we don't even know how long for...as I see it, you can spend that time mulling this over. But if you do it tonight, you're going to kick yourself for not spending every second you could with George before we go."

Ellie sighed slightly, and fought back the urge to roll her eyes. Did this girl always have to be right? "So what are you and Ron doing tonight?"

Hermione smiled. "We're going over to his flat at the shop. It was furnished today, so he's cooking me dinner and we're going to have a night in," she said with a cheeky smile.

Ellie grinned. "Well, have fun."

"What are you going to do?"

Ellie chewed on her lip. "I am going to give George something to remember me by," Ellie said cheekily, earning a giggle from Hermione. "But first, could you help me pack? Two wands are better than one."

Ellie walked into the living room of the Burrow to find Ginny and George sitting crossed-legged on the sofa, facing each other, seemingly staring into each other's eyes. Harry sat in the arm chair beside them with an amused expression on his face.

"Am I interrupting something or...?" Ellie raised her eyebrows as she made her way further into the room.

"Staring competition," Harry raised his head in greeting, "for the last piece of roulade. You look nice."

Ellie smiled at him. "Thank you. Seems my _boyfriend_ is too pig-headed to notice."

"Yeah George," Ginny sneered. "Take notice of your girlfriend."

"Ellie, I am sure you look absolutely stunning, and I wish I could look right now, but I can't."

Ellie smirked. "Fine," she shrugged. "I guess I'll just go without you." She winked at Harry and walked out of the living room and into the front garden. Soon enough, she felt the hand around her wrist like she had been expecting, pulling her back.

George did a visible double take when she turned around. She knew how to surprise him.

She was wearing a yellow cami dress, decorated with duck-egg blue poppies, which showed off her tan perfectly. On top of that, she had on a white fringe long waistcoat, and her black canvas block heel trainers made her seem taller, and her legs looked a little longer.

"You're not wearing much make-up, are you?" George murmured, pulling Ellie closer to him by her hips.

Ellie laughed. "Are you kidding? Do you know how much make up it takes to make it look like I'm not wearing any at all?"

George shook his head and smiled down at her contentedly. "How did I get so lucky?"

She grinned at him. "It's the Weasley charm. It's just..._irresistible_."

"Hmmm," George grinned cheekily. "That explains why Fleur chose Bill."

"Are you kidding?" Ellie asked, her eyebrows raised. "Bill's gorgeous. I would've married him even if he were a complete arsehole."

"You wound me, Malfoy. Right here." He pointed to his heart. "What are we doing tonight, anyway?"

"Well, it's my last night here, for who knows how long. Hermione suggested an evening in the village?"

George grinned. "God, that girl's smart. Sounds perfect." He took Ellie's hand and sighed happily as they walked through the garden. Squinting slightly in the bright sunset, they found Molly and Arthur sitting on deck chairs in the garden, who waved them away with a smile, warning them not to be too loud if they came in late.

"This area is so beautiful," Ellie whispered, slightly wide-eyed.

"I forget, you haven't been out of the Burrow, really...well, not in the area," he said thoughtfully, rubbing Ellie's hand with his thumb. "Such a little hand you've got there," he grinned, holding hers and his up and studying them before leaning down and brushing his lips over hers gently, "come on then, I'll show you all of the exciting sights."

Ellie blushed, and couldn't suppress and pleased smile, as she allowed him to lead her away from the Burrow.

They ambled along in comfortable silence for several minutes, enjoying the peaceful evening and the evening breeze ruffling their hair a little.

"Through those trees," George murmured, pointing to the left, "is the river. Do you want to see?"

At her nod, he grinned and led her to a small path – if it could even be called that – and through the trees.

After several minutes of walking, they came to a small clearing. Ellie breathed deeply, marvelling the beauty of the wild flowers. "Can we sit for a while?"

"Wait, not yet!" George laughed, pulling her along beside him, but at her disappointed look he added, "We can come back here later if you like." They plunged deeper into the trees.

"Alright," Ellie smiled, slightly breathless at the pace he was setting with his long strides.

The trees cleared again, and this time they were at a larger clearing on the higher bank of the river.

"This goes all the way to this village," he said, nodded to his right. "There's a little bench along the way."

"Are you going to run to that too?" Ellie asked with a straight face.

"What?"

Ellie grinned at his confused expression. "Nothing. Don't worry."

"Oh," he caught on and smiled sheepishly at her. "Walking too fast? Sorry."

"No problem," she smiled at him, and sighed in content as the slowly wandered towards the village. Rounding a gentle corner, they came across a bench. "It's really lovely here...so peaceful," she breathed as they sat down.

"I know," George put an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into his chest. "Hard to imagine that a bunch of nutter's live just around the corner."

"Hey, that's not strictly true," Ellie said, turning to face him and prodding him on the nose with her finger. "Me, Harry and Hermione live there too, you know."

"Hey, I didn't give up the last piece of roulade just to come out and be insulted by my girlfriend," George pouted.

"Then why did you give up the last piece of roulade?"

George didn't answer and simply sighed, cupping Ellie's face with his hand. "Hermione came to talk to me just before she went over to Ron's."

A visible look of worry came onto Ellie's face, but she tried to cover it up with a smile. "Yeah? About what?" she said brightly.

"She said you'd been crying."

"She did?"

"Do you want to tell me what about?"

Ellie sighed and started studying her fingernails, chewing on her bottom lip. "No."

"Ellie, will you look at me please?" George said sharply, dropping his hand from her face.

Ellie looked up at him, a defensive look on her face. "What?"

"It was about me, wasn't it?" he asked a bit more softly.

Ellie nodded slowly. "I just...no, you know what, it's nothing."

"Have I done something?"

"Can you just drop it please?" Ellie scowled at him.

"No. Not until you tell me."

Ellie pushed further away from him, shaking his arm off of her shoulders so that she could turn around to look at him properly, crossing her legs in front of her. "I'm just worried about leaving you tomorrow, that's all."

George frowned. "I'm a big boy, Ellie. I can take care of myself."

Ellie looked at him, a slightly hurt expression on her face. "That's not what you've been saying for the last week!" Ellie raised her voice slightly. "Ever since I made that decision, the decision to go to Australia to help my _best friend_ find her _parents_, you have been making me feel fucking _guilty_ about leaving you! Where was the 'big boy' attitude a week ago?!"

"What, I'm not allowed to tell my _girlfriend _that I am going to miss her?!" George exploded, jumping up from his seat, pacing back and forth in front of the bench. "Yes, Ellie, I am going to miss you being with me, but I was fine before you came to live at the Burrow, and I am going to be fucking _fine _while you're not there!"#

Ellie nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat, before standing up and slowly walking over to George until her face was mere millimetres away from his. "You were fine before I came, were you?" she said calmly, looking directly into his eyes. "Because the way I remember it," she said, her voice starting to shake with anger, "it took you whacking me across the head with a glass Firewhiskey bottle for you to snap out of your little coma. You could've killed me, you know!"

George took a couple of steps back and collapsed onto the bench. "I know," he said weakly.

"And you have the fucking nerve to sit there and have a go at me for being worried?!" Ellie yelled at him. "You know what, maybe you're right. Maybe you can take care of yourself. Maybe I shouldn't bother."

"Ellie," George whispered urgently. "Ellie, I'm sorry. You're right."

"I know I'm right," Ellie spat. "You really need to learn to think before you speak, George. Because I have been _nothing_ but good to you, and I will not _stand_ to be under-appreciated. Not by you, not by _anyone_."

"Ellie, please, just sit back down."

Ellie shook her head. "No. As you put it, you can take care of yourself. I'm done."

And she apparated.

Ellie stormed through the front door, slamming it behind her, only to find herself greeted with nearly the whole of the Weasley clan, bar Ron and Hermione, sitting in the front room. They all turned to stare at her. Ellie stood where she was, frozen to the stop, until she gathered herself and continued her rampage up the stairs.

The family simply stared at each other, open mouthed.

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi..." Ginny muttered under her breath, until the all heard he loud slam of the bedroom door. Ginny sighed.

"Ginny, love, why don't you go and talk to her," Molly asked in a slightly pushy way.

"Sorry, is nobody else worried where George is?" Bill interjected, in a slightly disapproving tone.

"If this is what I think it is, he won't be back for a while," Ginny frowned. "I should go and get the ice cream and wine." She stood up.

"Wait, you think they've broken up?" Bill asked in disbelief.

"I really hope not," Ginny grimaced. "But it's either that or a bad argument. Either way, George is going to be in a bad state. You should go and look for him." She made her way into the kitchen and pulled a tub of ice cream out of the cooled section of the pantry, along with two spoons out of the drawer and a bottle of elf-made wine from the shelf.. She was just about to make her way upstairs when Bill grabbed her elbow, dragging her back into the kitchen where he shut the door behind him.

"Do you know something that I don't?" he asked in a hushed tone as to keep the others from hearing.

"Hermione came to talk to me earlier," Ginny sighed. "Ellie had a little breakdown while she was packing...anyway, she was a little vague on the details, but as far as I can tell, Hermione thought that Ellie felt like she needed some space from George, some separation."

Bill sighed and put his face in his hands. "Oh, for fuck sake," he growled. "Let's hope Charlie and Perc are up for a pub crawl," he rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room.

Ginny made her way up the stairs, and slowly opened the bedroom door. "Ellie?" she said softly.

"What?" came a muffled voice from the right side of the room. Ellie was laying down on her front, her face buried in her pillow. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"I brought supplies," Ginny said patiently, sitting down on her bed.

Ellie slowly lifted her head and sat up to look at her best friend. "What kind of supplies?"

Ginny frowned at Ellie's red and splotchy face. "Wine and ice cream."

"Wine. Gimme."

Ginny couldn't help but smile as she watched Ellie uncork the wine and take a long swing, straight from the bottle. It was a little funny when Ellie dropped her classiness for a bit.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Ellie said simply, but under the persistent stare of Ginny, she eventually sighed. "I think I broke up with him."

"You _think_?"

"Yeah, I..." she paused for a moment. "I can't really remember what I said. I was so angry, the memory is hazy. I just want to pound him into the ground, right there. He's just such a fucking _dickhead_ at times."

Ginny grinned. "I know."

"I love him so much, Ginny."

"I know you do."

"I don't think that he feels the same way."

Ginny looked at her as if she had just sprouted three heads. "Are you mad?"

Ellie sighed. "Hear me out, Ginny. I won't deny that he doesn't have feelings towards me. But...he's just lost his twin. I don't think he even knows who he is without Fred. And I came along...I was the first person who didn't look at him and automatically see Fred. So he latched himself to me."

Ginny frowned and shook her head. "He _loves_ you."

Ellie sighed and put the bottle of wine, now half empty, on her bedside table. "It shouldn't be this hard, Ginny." She lay down in her bed and pulled the cover over her. "It shouldn't be this hard."

Ginny just shook her head, stood up and walked out of the room, turning the light off and shutting the door behind her.

Ellie groaned as she stood in the back garden of the Burrow, her head leaning on Hermione's shoulder to keep herself upright. "Remind me again, Arthur, why we had to have a port key that leaves at four am?"

Arthur chuckled a little. "It was the only slot they had. I'm sorry."

Ellie tilted her head upright and smiled. "Not your fault." She turned to Hermione. "Bit chilly isn't it?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes, but once we get to Australia, your outfit will be perfect," she smirked at Ellie floral skirt and white vest top, then frowned. "I swear you came with a different rucksack," she pointed to her black patent one on Ellie's back.

"I did," Ellie yawned. "I have a few different ones to co-ordinate with different outfits."

Hermione laughed. "My God, if I had been that fussy last year, Harry and Ron would've killed me."

Ellie nodded. "Probably. Except we're not on the run right now, so I can do as I please."

"Where are the boys anyway?" Arthur interrupted. "And the others? Surely they're coming down to say goodbye?"

The girls shrugged. "Let them sleep if they want," Ellie smiled.

"Nonsense," Arthur shook his head. "Molly?" he called to his wife in the kitchen. "Get the children, would you? The port key leaves in eight minutes!"

A few minutes later, the girls were surrounded by a bunch of tired Wealsey's, all obviously eager to get back to bed.

Ellie was being pulled from one hug to the next. "Take care of yourself!" "Be careful!" "Write every day!"

"If you're not back for my birthday, I will never forgive you," Ginny grinned at Ellie as they pulled out of the hug.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Erm, Els?" Ginny smiled slightly. "Someone's here to see you," she pointed behind Ellie.

Ellie turned around and came face to face with George. "Hi," she said breathlessly.

"Hi," he did he best to smile at her.

Ellie studied him for a moment, the dark circles under his eyes telling of a sleepless night, and the wrinkled her nose. "You stink."

"I know."

"Firewhiskey?"

"Yeah."

Ellie frowned at him and then cupped his cheek with her hand. "Why do you do it to yourself?"

"Ellie?" Hermione called softly. "Ellie, we've got two minutes."

Ellie looked at George a tried to blink back the tears that threatened to spill. She locked her fingers together at the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to hers, trying to put everything he needed to know into that kiss. Her kissed her back, passionately, and Ellie never wanted to leave. It was only when she felt a gentle tugging at her elbow that she broke their lips apart.

"I love you," he whispered, planting one last soft kiss at the corner of her mouth.

Ellie nodded. "I'm sorry." She let go of his neck and ran over the where Hermione was crouching, grabbing hold of the other end of the wooden spoon.

George watched as the spoon began to glow, frowning curiously at the look Ellie was giving him. What was she sorry for?

But it was too late to ask. She was gone.

Authors note: for the last couple of updates I haven't gotten any reviews, and it has kind of made me loose hope in the story. a couple for this chapter would be nice please?:( love c

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20 Letters and No Replies

Authors Note; Thank you for the beautiful reviews on my last chapter. Lots of love xxxxxxxxx

p.s. this chapter is shorter. soz boz.

Chapter Twenty

My gorgeous Ellie,

You've only been gone three hours and I miss you like crazy. I couldn't even get back to sleep after you left, so I cooked breakfast for everyone with mum. Trying to take your advice.

I don't know what you're sorry for. Last night was my fault. You just care about me, and I'm just a bellend. But I love you, and I always will.

I'm just about to leave to go over to the flat. Ron's coming with me. Not that there is much point in me setting out the furniture...I'm not planning on sleeping there until you get back.

Have a good time in Australia. Bring Hermione's parents home safe. And take care of yourself.

All my love

Your George.

Els,

The delivery went well today. You have amazing taste, the furniture looks amazing.

Anyway, I have enclosed with this letter a packet of sugar hexes for you from the shop – don't worry, they aren't dangerous. Just sweet. Like you.

Also, the daydreaming charms are for Hermione. Ron said they were her favourites...figured she shouldn't be left out, right?

All my love,

George

Xxxxxxxx

P.s. The birds a fussy eater. Don't feed it mice.

Dear Ellie,

I read the letter Hermione sent to Ron. I'm glad you two like your hotel so much. And the Ministry worker – Carl, was it? Ron hates him already. Hermione should have probably left out the part about his 'angel-like face'.

Despite that, he's very excited that you two might be finished sooner than expected. And so am I. I can't wait to see you. I love you so much.

I wish you'd write back.

George Xxxxxxxxx

Ellie,

It's been four days since you left. It's horrible at the Burrow without you and Hermione.

Well, that may be a bit mean. Ron, Harry and Gin are all doing their best to keep me distracted. Bill and Fleur as well. I think they're all scared I'm going to go bad again. But I won't. I have hope, this time.

Ron is going metal. He is so obviously sexually frustrated that it is hilarious. And he takes suspiciously long showers every morning and evening. Hmm.

Percy brought his new girlfriend round for dinner. Well not new girlfriend. His old Hogwarts girlfriend. They broke up for the war. I'm glad they patched things up. She's nice. He's happy. Her name is Penelope, in case she's here when you come back. Which I hope is soon.

Everyone is missing both of you alot. Ginny's lonely. I mean, she's got all of us, but it's not the same. She misses her girlfriend's.

And I miss mine too.

I love you so much,

George xxxxxx

My beautiful girl,

My ears are still ringing from the amount of noise Ginny made when she received your letter and present this morning. Who would have thought Australia would be the wizarding fashion capital of the world? But honestly, she loved the earrings. She's had them in all day, smiling at the compliments they are whispering in her ear.

She won't let me read the letter you sent her. She said something about 'girl code'...but then when I kept asking, she said it was 'for my own good'.

Is there something you don't want me to know?

I'm trying not to think about it too much. I trust you enough to know that if there is something I need to know, you'll tell me.

But then why won't you reply to my letters?

Lee has come to stay for a while. He's staying in Fred's old bed. Its nice having him around again, it reminds me of old times. In our Hogwarts dormitory, before the war, before everything went wrong. He keeps saying that he misses you though, that I'm better when you're here. I think he's joking, I mean, he says it while laughing, but I know he's right.

Ron and Harry say 'hi'. Ginny says that she loves you more than I do.

You've got my heart,

George xxxxxx

P.s. Ginny's lying.

Ellie,

It's been two weeks.

Ginny told me to give you some space. That's why I haven't written for five days.

But maybe space is what you want.

Ginny came and spoke to me, just an hour ago.

I'm flabbergasted.

How can you think that I don't love you?

I'm telling you right now, Eleanor Malfoy, I fucking do.

So put that out of your mind, please? For me.

I LOVE YOU.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Els,

Please write back.

Your Georgie.

Ellie,

I heard you got a Hogwarts letter – Ginny told me. She's so excited that you might be in her year again that she might literally burst. I am not joking.

You should go. You're the smartest girl I know...well, apart from Hermione, but she's the smartest girl of her age, so who can compete with that? Anyway, for you not to have any NEWTS should be illegal. Go. You'll love it.

I suppose it will just give me another reason to miss you though. But we'll deal with it when we get to it.

If we're even still a 'we'.

Missing you so, so, so, so, so, so, much.

Please write

I love you,

George.

Els,

Ron told me that you guys are coming home in a couple of days. I could've kissed him when he told me.

I kind of wish you had told me.

But you coming home means one thing...I can talk to you. And actually get a reply.

Don't make any mistake – I'm not bitter. I just miss you.

The picture you took of Hermione and her parents is quite beautiful. Hermione's finally found the thing that she was missing...you can see it in her eyes. Ron's over the moon. He won't stop staring at it.

Looking forward to seeing you. Literally cannot wait. Oh, Ginny says that if you don't reply to her owl soon, she just might have to come to Australia and throttle you. You might want to, because I don't know if she's joking or not.

I'm okay. I told you I would be.

But I still need you.

All my love,

George.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21 Distance and A Reality Check

Chapter Twenty One

Ginny walked into the living room and sighed. "Still no reply?"

George lifted his head from between his knees, hugging them tighter to his chest. "No," he said from his place in the armchair. "I don't know what to do."

Ginny smiled sadly at him and took a seat on his right hand side. "They're due back later today."

"I thought she would've written to tell me when they were coming back," George sighed. "I might go to the flat."

"And what? Hide from her?" Ginny frowned at him. "That's not going to solve anything, you know."

George turned his head to look at Ginny, a small smile on his face. "When did you get so grown up?" he murmured.

"All part and parcel of being the girlfriend of Harry Potter," Ginny grinned at him. "Lighten up, George. I hate seeing you like this."

"What time are they expected?"

Ginny look up at the clock on the wall. "Anytime now, actually. Everyone's waiting in the garden. Coming?" She stood up and looked expectantly at him.

George stood up and followed his little sister into the garden, grumbling to himself. Shouldn't Ellie be the one to come to him?

Out in the garden, everyone was gathered around the spot where just three weeks before, the girls had disappeared. George scowled at the pleased looks on his family's faces and walked over to the bench that Charlie was sitting on.

"You alright?"

George sighed. "Why am I so scared to see her, Charlie?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know. Her not answering your letters are obviously going to plant seeds of doubt in your mind."

"I suppose."

They sat there in silence for a moment, listening to the excited voices from the family behind.

Then it came.

The familiar whirring noise of the portkey.

George stood up and looked around quickly; catching a glimpse of famlier bushy brown hair before it was engulfed into the Weasley clan. He frowned, his eyes scanning the crowd, trying his best to see the beautiful bright blonde hair, or the sparkling green eyes of Ellie.

She wasn't there.

George stormed over to the family, fighting his way to Hermione. He lightly tugged on her elbow, pulling her out of the somewhat embarrassing embrace with Ron. She turned around, and her face visibly fell when she saw George.

"Where's Ellie?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry George," she grimaced. "I'm so sorry. I tried. She wouldn't listen."

"What do you mean she wouldn't listen?!" he exploded.

"Don't shout at her," Ron said defensively, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"It's okay Ron," Hermione smiled sadly at George. "She said she needed some time to think. I'm so sorry."

George could feel all of his family's eyes boring into him. He did his best to blink back the tears he could feel forming. "Good to have you back, Hermione," he said weakly, before walking back towards the house, refusing to look anyone in the eye. The walk turned into a run, and before George knew it, he was in his room. Thank God Lee had gone home that morning.

He slammed his door shut behind him, sealing it with his wand, before collapsing face first onto Fred's bed.

"She's left me, Freddie," George sobbed into the pillow. "She's gone."

"You ready to talk yet, Ellie?"

Ellie stared into the fire, before taking a large gulp of her wine and turning around to look at her cousin. "I'm sorry, Draco. I haven't really given you much of an explanation, have I?"

Draco shook his head. "No. But it's okay."

"No, it's not. I owe you one."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Ellie, it is clear that you want to talk about it. So come on. Spill."

Ellie studied his face carefully. He was family. If she couldn't trust him, who could she trust?

"If you're worried about me telling people, don't. I'm not really a blabbermouth. Especially when it's not mine to tell," he said with a smile.

Ellie sighed. "Fine. Are you aware that I am madly in love with George Weasley?"

Three sharp taps at his door brought George around from his sleep. What did they want?

"I'm not hungry," he yelled and who he assumed was one of his mother's minions coming to get him for dinner.

"George, its Hermione," came the cutting voice through the door. "Let me in."

George instantly sat up and stared at the door. "What do you want?" he called back.

"I thought you deserved a decent explanation about Ellie, even if it's not from her."

George picked up his wand and unsealed the door. "It's open."

Hermione gingerly made her way inside the room, wrinkling her nose at the smell. "Gosh, George. You should really clean or something."

George glared at her. "I didn't let you in for lecture, Hermione."

"Sorry." Hermione sat on George's bed, opposite him.

"_Well_?!"

"Well what?"

"I thought I 'deserved an explanation'?" George said, furrowing his eyebrows. "So come on then, where is my so-called girlfriend? Having too much fun in Australia, was she? Decided to keep me hanging on a little while longer?" he snarled.

"You think we were having _fun_ in Australia?!" Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Ellie cried basically the whole time we were there! I mean, she's plaster a smile on during the day while we were working, but once we were back at the hotel, she..." Hermione trailed off.

"She'd what?"

"She'd sit there, on her bed, reading and re-reading you letters. Crying. She barely ate the whole time we were there, she wasn't sleeping either. I didn't know what to do."

"Did she talk to you about me?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Well, sort of. She thinks you two need some space from each other."

"But _why_?" George whimpered.

"Actually, I think her argument is fairly reasonable. So please try to understand." Hermione took a deep breath. "George, when you lost Fred, you were a mess. Like, completely awful. And you nearly lost everything and everyone you care about simply on the way you were treating people. But...but when Ellie came to stay, two weeks later, she gave your mother and everyone else, particularly Ron and Ginny, someone else to focus on. And that's why you felt so defensive towards her at the beginning. But I think you hitting her...well; it was a big wake up call for you." George nodded. "Right, so, after you hit her, you felt so guilty that you started spending time with her. And George, I do genuinely think that what you two have is love. But what Ellie thinks is that you're not in the right place in your life for a relationship. She thinks that you need to deal with your grief for Fred properly before you even think about getting back together."

"What do you mean, deal with my grief?"

"Learn to live without someone constantly by your side." Hermione smiled sympathetically.

"I don't even know where I'd start," George said faintly, his shoulders sagging.

"Well, you could start by coming down the stairs and helping your little sister plan her birthday party with me, Ron and Harry," Hermione grinned at him. "She's really excited you know. Would mean a lot to her..."

"Where is she, 'Mione?"

"She didn't want me to tell you. She doesn't want you to go and look for her." Hermione scrunched her eyes up in frustration at the expression on George's face. "She'll be back, George. Don't forget the promise she made to your little sister. Ellie wouldn't break that. Especially not on Ginny's birthday."

George sighed and stood up, walking over to the door. "Coming then?" He looked back at Hermione, the beginnings of a smile on his face.

Downstairs, George quietly took a seat at the kitchen table next to Ginny, who looked up and grinned at him.

"Need any help Gin?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she winked, and begun showing him pictures of the different bunting she wanted.

"So what? That's it?!" Draco stared at her in disbelief. "Ellie, you can't just switch off how you feel! And you cannot just assume you are right about the way he feels either!"

"Draco, it's not that simple," Ellie looked on the verge of tears. "I don't even know if what he's feeling is valid right now. I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of the venerable state he's in."

Draco shook his head, the straight look on his face not budging. "No. No, Ellie, I'm sorry, but I think that it's a load of bullshit."

Ellie frowned at him. "What?!"

"You're just using all of this as some excuse, because you can't face the fact that there is another guy who is actually in love with you. You're scared."

"Why would I be scared?" Ellie rose her voice at him.

"Toby." Draco watched as Ellie's face fell dramatically.

"Don't say that name to me." Ellie's jaw was set rigid.

"Did George know about Toby?"

"Shut up."

"You didn't tell him?"

"He didn't need to know."

"You're telling me, your _boyfriend_ didn't need to know that the last boy you were in love with was murdered by your mother?"

"SHUT UP!" Ellie screamed at him, tears falling down her face. "Please," she added on weakly, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her jumper.

Draco stood up and walked over to the couch Ellie was sitting on, taking a seat next to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Ellie nodded and squeezed his hand. "I just need some time," she said after a moment.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you want."

"A week." Ellie looked up at him. "I just need a week."

Draco frowned slightly. "Why a week?"

"It's Ginny's party next Saturday. I promised I wouldn't miss it."

Draco sighed. "Only go if you feel comfortable."

Ellie shook her head furiously. "A promise is a promise. I am going to go."

Draco smiled. "So noble. See, not all Malfoy traits are so bad."

"No, just the whole Death Eater part." Ellie rolled her eyes and look up at Draco, seeing the faltering smile on his face, and the way he immediately started rubbing his left arm on his leg. "How's the scar?" she asked softly.

"Ugly."

"Can I see?" At his nod, she slowly lifted his arm and rolled back the sleeve of his spotless purple shirt, revealing the Dark Mark. Or rather the place where the Dark Mark once was. In its place was a scar, the same length that the Mark once was, but not resembling the horrifying sign of Voldemort. I just looked like a burn mark really. "It's getting better," she smiled at him.

"Mmm."

"Battle scars," she murmured, running her finger along it.

"Does George have any?"

Ellie nodded. "Some along his hairline. Obviously his ear's missing. He has a long one from his belly button up to his right shoulder. Oh, and one running down the side of his left thigh. Why?"

Draco shook his head, chuckling slightly. "Ellie, if a relationship like that isn't worth giving a go, what hope have the rest of us got, eh?" He removed his arm from Ellie's shoulders and stood up. "I'm off to bed. You know where your bedroom is?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Night Ellie."

Ellie smiled at him. "Night honey."

Once Draco was out of the room, Ellie sighed to herself.

Maybe Toby was the reason?

Either way, George deserved something out of her didn't he?

Ellie snuggled further into her blanket and took another large gulp out of her wine.

She needed Ginny.


	22. Chapter 22 Surprises and Being Seventeen

Authors Note; Okay so in this chapter we have a bit more of an insight into the gorgeous relationships between Ginny and Harry, and Ginny and her brothers. I know that the fanfiction isn't necessarily about her and I apologise, but it's her birthday so you can suck it. Much love and aw you reviewers are so cute, x x x

Chapter Twenty Two

Ellie took a deep breath and swallowed, looking up at The Burrow.

It was the same, exactly as a month ago. The warm, glowing lights, the smell of Mrs Weasley's cooking and the chatter and laughter coming from inside.

What was she doing? She couldn't exactly walk through the front door, could she?

As if in answer to her prayers, she spotted Ron and Hermione walking out the backdoor, hand in hand. For fucks sake, why did Ron have to be there?

Ellie pulled her cardigan tighter around her body and made her way over to them, resisting the urge to turn around and apparate straight back to the safe walls of Draco's apartment.

"Hermione?" she called out when they were far enough away from the Burrow for nobody else to hear them. "Ron?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock when she turned around, and accompanied with Ron's jaw drop made it look very comical. Ellie smiled slightly.

"Ellie?!" Hermione exclaimed, running over and throwing her arms around Ellie's shoulders. "Are you okay?" she asked, pulling away.

Ellie nodded and looked around at Ron, who seemed to break out of his trance and walked straight over to Ellie, pulling her into a bear hug. "You know, you've left us quite a mess to clean up, Els," he sighed, holding her by her shoulders. "What are you doing here? Because if you're here to mess with George's head again, I'd appreciate it if you turned back around."

"Ron," Hermione frowned at him.

"No, Hermione, it's fine. I guess I had that coming." Ellie smiled weakly. "I'm actually here to see Ginny. If I could."

"Course," Ron said softly. "If we can drag her away from the party planning," he grinned.

"She's still planning?" Ellie raised her eyebrows. "The party's tomorrow."

"All the more reason for us to be out here. She's trying to rope us into it. I swear its hell in that kitchen right now."

"Can you go and get her?" Ellie asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah. Where should we tell her to go?"

"I'll meet her on the bench swing," Ellie smiled. "Thank you. And don't let anyone else know I'm here. Please? Especially not George."

Ron frowned. "How can I not tell George?"

"You don't want to mess with his head, you said."

Ron sighed. "You owe me one, Malfoy."

Ellie grinned and squeezed his arm as they walked past her, making their way back to the house. "Thank you!"

Ellie stood there until she saw their silhouettes disappear and turned her around, making her way to the bench swing. On her way, she did her best to shake the uncomfortable feeling she had. This is her _home_. Was. She sighed as she hopped up onto the swing and brought her knees to her chest, embracing them.

Ellie kept scanning the meadow, as far as her eyes would let her in the dim moonlight. After a few minutes, she saw a petite figure running towards her, long hair billowing out behind her. She grinned and stood up, bracing herself for what was to come.

"Ellie!" Ginny screeched, practically jumping into Ellie's arms and wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. "I have missed you so much! Oh my gosh, it has been horrible without you!"

Ellie laughed and buried her head in Ginny's hair. "Missed you too Gin."

"What are you doing here?!" Ginny pulled away, grinning. "Wait, are you crying?"

Ellie sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Yeah. Apparently it's something I do now. All the time." Ellie sighed. "I didn't know who else to turn to Ginny."

"Aw honey," Ginny wiped away one of Ellie's escaping tears. "Come sit down." She took Ellie's hand and lead her back over to the bench seat.

"I was at Draco's."

Ginny nodded. "I know. Hermione told me."

Ellie frowned. "She didn't tell anyone else, did she?"

"Harry and Ron. But George doesn't know."

Ellie sighed and took and long, deep breath. "How is he, Gin?"

"He's putting on a brave face."

A fresh set of tears sprung to Ellie's eyes, and she did her best to blink them back. "I'm such a horrifically bad person. Like, really awful."

"Well, you didn't handle it in the best way, I don't think." Ginny pulled the faux fur throw over them both. "Why are you here, Ellie?"

"To tell the truth."

Ginny furrowed her brow. "The truth?"

"I've been blaming...well, not really _blaming _as such, but...well, yeah, I've been saying that this...this _feeling _I have that something's not right between me and him, me and George, that it's to do with him, because he's not dealt with loosing Fred properly." Ellie sniffed loudly and gathered her hair as best she could so that it didn't get matted. "Truth is that it's nothing to do with him. It's all me, Gin."

Ginny took Ellie's hand and squeezed it. "Do you want to tell me?"

Ellie nodded. "Yes."

Ginny smiled kindly. "Take your time."

Ellie snuggled deeper into the throw, bringing it right up to her shoulders. "When I was fifteen, I had a boyfriend named Toby," Ellie smiled, "I was so..._smitten_ by him. I think I might even have been in love with him. Or I would have been eventually." Ellie paused for a moment. "Then Voldemort started recruiting again. He found mother and...well, obviously, she obliged. I was so scared...I didn't have anybody else to talk to. Anyway, she found out that I'd told him everything. Decided that it wasn't safe to keep him around. So she..."

"She killed him."

Ellie nodded. "I don't think anybody ever quite gets over something like that."

"George doesn't know all of this?"

Ellie shook her head. "I told him that I'd never had a boyfriend before."

Ginny sighed. "Els, why do you get yourself in these situations?"

Ellie shrugged. "I can't lose George, Ginny," she whispered. "For fucks sake, why am I so _stupid_?"

Ginny grinned. "I'll tell you what you're going to do, Ellie." Ellie looked up. "You are going to come indoors with me, and sleep at the Burrow tonight. Don't worry; George was on his way up to bed when I came out." She smiled at Ellie relieved expression. "We'll figure the rest out in the morning, okay?"

Ellie was just about to argue, but Ginny grabbed her hand and they were at the Burrow's back door.

"You're just like your brother you know," Ellie grumbled. "He never warns me either."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Is everyone except George up?"

"I think so. Percy and Penelope are at their flat, but apart from that, everyone is here. Are you going to be okay? We can apparate straight to my room if you like."

Ellie shook her head. "I can't stay at your house and not let your mum and dad know that I'm here."

Ginny grinned. "Come on then."

Inside the Burrow, Ellie smiled at the familiar setting. Molly and Arthur were cuddled up in an armchair in front of the fire, with Hermione at their feet, reading a book. Ron and Harry were at the table playing chess; Bill and Fleur were snuggled up on the sofa, Bill rubbing the now-visible bump under Fleur's t-shirt and Charlie was sat in the middle of the floor, cleaning and polishing his dragon gloves.

"There she is." Ellie looked up to see Ron grinning at her, and one by one, felt each of the Weasley's lock eyes on her.

"Ellie!" Molly exclaimed, climbing out of the armchair and pulling Ellie into a hug. "I have been worried to death about you! Where have you been?! Are you okay?"

"Mum, let her breath," Bill chuckled. "Good to see you, Ellie," Bill said, slightly off-beat.

"Yeah," Charlie piped up. "How long's it been? A month?"

Ellie nodded, trying to avoid Charlie's angry glare. Instead she stood there, frozen to the spot, until she felt Ginny take her hand and lead her over to the table, Hermione following. She took a seat next to Harry, who looked up for long enough to pull her in for a hug.

"Missed you, Ellie. We all have."

"Really? Doesn't feel like it," Ellie said slightly more harshly that she had intended, staring at the back of Charlie's head.

"Ignore Charlie," Ron said in a hushed tone, rolling his eyes. "He's angrier with you that George is. It's bonkers if you ask me."

"George is angry with me?"

Ron shrugged and looked around at the others for help.

"He's quite a closed off person, in all honesty." Hermione smiled slightly at Ron's relieved expression. "The only person he has really spoken to lately is Bill. I mean, he's been with us during the day, and he has been a big help with the party planning, but he'll have moments when he just...walks off. Or days when he will seal himself in his room. Bill's the only person he will speak to, then."

Ellie sighed and rested her face on her fist, chewing on her bottom lip. "This is one big mess. I'm such a bad person."

"Speaking of bad people," Ron interrupted. "Draco stopped by not ten minutes before you came in. Said that you might need this." He bent down the side of the table and lifted a black patent rucksack into view and handed it to Ellie.

Ellie smiled and took it from him. "For the record, he's not a bad person. Not anymore."

"I know. It was a _joke_, Els," Ron chuckled. "Just trying to defuse the tension."

"Right. Well," Ellie sighed and stood up, picking up her rucksack. "I'm going to bed, I think."

"Me too," Ginny stretched and stood up, kissing Harry on the top of his head and she walked past. "Big day tomorrow!"

Harry grinned. "It is indeed. Night girls."

####

August the eleventh dawned clear. The birds surrounding the Burrow were the first to awaken, and soon after, as the sun was coming up, Ginny and George were seen to be sneaking around the side of the house. They stopped and gazed up at the attic window. Ginny looked to George, who the grinned and nodded.

Inside their room, Harry and Ron were awakened by their bedroom window bursting open. Ron jumped out of bed and ran to the window. Looking down, he saw his sister and brother grinning up at him, Ginny pointing her wand. "Wake up sleepy-heads!" he shouted. "It's my birthday!"

Ron ran backwards, colliding with Harry who had begun to make his way over to the window. "She's going to do something!" He untangled himself from Harry and ran over to the bedroom door, but it wouldn't budge. "She's looked us in!"

"Yeah, she's taken our wands as well," Harry grumbled and turned back around to the window. At that moment, there was a loud whoosh, and dozens, then hundreds, of small objects came streaming into the room. Some were red and some were green. The flying objects began to circle the two of them. As the whirled around, they separated themselves; the red ones surrounded Harry while the green ones surrounded Ron.

Harry reached out and snatched one of the red objects; it was soft and smooth. As he looked closer, he saw that it was a tiny heart-shaped cushion, as smooth as silk. He began to make his was slowly over to the window; the red tornado stayed with him. As he passed Ron, he saw that the green tornado was made up of hundreds of green lips, all puckering furiously. He reached the window and leaned out, still surrounded. "Okay! I surrender!" he called out. "Can I please get out of here?"

Ginny raised her wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" she cried. Harry rose out of the window and floated gently to the ground next to Ginny. She waved her wand and the flying hearts disappeared, except for the one that Harry still had held.

"Enjoying your seventeenth birthday?" Harry grinned.

"Immensely."

There was a shout from the attic window. "Oi! Witch! Let me out of here!"

"Oh dear," Ginny tisked. "Ron's still up there. Can't you get down, dear brother?" she called out. A string of swear words issued from the cloud of lips.

"I don't think that's the correct response, Ronnie-kins," George laughed. "Remember, you're dealing with an adult now."

"What's the magic word?" Ginny grinned.

"Please!" Ron was waving his arms furiously at the lips, which only made them swirl faster. Every few seconds, one would attach itself to Ron's lips, and when he ripped it away, one immediately took its place.

"Okay!" Ginny pointed her wand again at the window, and with another perfect spell, Ron descended gently to the ground, his face covered with green lips, all making smacking noises as he ripped them off.

"Can you please get rid of them?" Ron's face was now a vivid shade of scarlet under all of the green.

"Sure," Ginny answered cheerfully. "Because now you know how much snogging I do every time you yell at me for doing it."

Ron laughed, despite himself, but immediately regretted the decision when a dozen or so lips took advantage of his open mouth. "I'm sorry!" he spluttered. "I'll never yell again, I promith." One of the enchanted lips had attached itself to his tongue, and he spat it out.

By now the entire family, except for Ellie, were outside, gathered in a highly entertained circle around George, Ginny, and her victims. Ginny's wand flicked and the lips vanished, except for one that was kissing the top of Ron's head; he swatted and caught it and it, too disappeared. Ginny tossed Ron his wand and handed Harry his, as everyone applauded. She curtseyed and turned to Harry. "Do you still have my heart?"

Harry smiled and held it up. "Can I keep it?"

"Forever."

George put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come on, mate, you should be the first one to say happy birthday."

Harry looked around; everyone was watching. He took Ginny's shoulders and she fixed him with her blazing look. He told himself to ignore two parents, five brothers, one sister–in–law, and said loudly, "Happy birthday, Ginny," and he kissed her.

"Ginny?" George's head snapped up and Ginny eyes widened in shock as a familiar voice called from inside the house. "Are you out he - Oh hey everyone." Ellie smiled around at everyone. Why were they giving her such worried looks?

"Ellie," a hoarse voice said from the centre of the gathering. Ellie's eyes wondered until they caught the gaze of beautiful brown ones looking right at her.

"George," she whispered.

####

Ellie sank into the soft grass, face in hands. George hadn't said a word to her since that morning. Well, she had caught him looking at her quite a few times during breakfast, but no words were spoken between them. And he had left to go into the village with Bill and Fleur before Ellie even had the chance to explain herself to him.

So now here she was. On her _own_.

Well, not on her own. Ellie smiled at the moving picture of Fred winking at the camera, at the bottom of his grave stone. She leaned over and ran her fingers over the words carved in.

_Fred Weasley_

_1__st__ April 1978 – 2__nd__ May 1998_

_Mischief Managed _

"I remember the first time I met you and George, Freddie." Ellie began picking grass out from the ground. "You told me that there was no way I could be a Malfoy because I didn't have 'devil eyes'. You made me laugh. Then George said he liked my eyes. He made me giggle." Ellie sighed. "I know I don't deserve his forgiveness, Fred. I just…I want to explain myself. I can't bear the thought that he still thinks that the reason we aren't together is still him. I want to tell him about Toby. I think he'll understand, then. He'll understand all of my doubts and all of my fears about him. Your mum is supposed to be someone who always has your back, isn't she? Not someone who murders your boyfriend." Ellie shook her head. "I don't think he wants an explanation, though. I think he just wants me gone."

"You're wrong."

Ellie swiftly turned around, standing up as she did so. George was standing a few feet away, fists in balls at his sides and tears in his eyes. "What?" she said softly.

George slowly started making his way over to her. "I said you're wrong. I don't want you gone."

Ellie's eyes widened. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it." George stopped right in front of her and put his hands in his jean pockets.

Ellie raised an eyebrow. "It's rude to eavesdrop, you know."

George shook his head, the serious look on his face not slipping. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ellie frowned and looked down at the ground. Their toes were almost touching. "I wanted a fresh start."

"But you told me about you being raped."

Ellie winced at the harsh word. "Because that was relevant."

George stared at her in disbelief. "And this _wasn't_?!"

"No."

Tears were falling freely down George's face, but he made no effort to wipe them away. "You broke my heart you know, Ellie."

Ellie looked up and brought her hand to his cheek, wiping away the tears with her thumb. George eyes fluttered closed at the contact. "I thought you were going to be better off without me."

"You were wrong." George opened his eyes and looked down at Ellie with a blazing look.

Ellie nodded. "If it makes you feel any better, I broke my own heart as well," she murmured.

George frowned at her."Why would that make me feel better?" He tucked a loose strand of hair behind Ellie's ear, making Ellie jump and drop he hand from his face. "I just want you to be happy."

"You make me happy, Georgie."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean 'am i sure'?"

George looked at her and moved closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a hug. "I just...Ellie, I need you to be sure." He pulled away, keeping his arms around her waist. "I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again."

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Ellie look up at him with a hopeful smile playing on her lips.

"Tell you what," George raised an eyebrow at her. "I will forgive you...if you give me three reasons why I should."

"Three? Okay..." Ellie furrowed her brow in thought. "Well, I am completely, one hundred percent, head-over-heels in love with you." George grinned. "Erm, secondly, you love me as well. And...well, erm...and..."

"And?" George moved his face closer to hers. "And this?" George pressed his lips firmly against her slightly open ones. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she felt the firm pressure of his mouth on hers. He didn't move back from her but leaned in more into their kiss. Ellie's mind was a whirlwind, she hadn't expected this.

Ellie moved one of her hands to the back of George's neck, playing with loose strands of his hair as she pressed her own lips against his. Her eyes slid shut as she drowned in the sensations that were invading her body. This was beyond anything she had ever experienced, beyond any kiss that the two of them had shared before.

The arm wrapped around her waist was pulling her harder against him, making her squeak slightly. He pulled away to catch his breath earning a complaint from Ellie before his lips found hers again. George smiled slightly against her lips and deepened the kiss as Ellie practically melted into him.

Her fingers slid into his hair as she opened her mouth to his exploration. The two were lost in a world completely dominated by the sensations that were wrecking havoc on their minds and bodies. Vaguely in the back of their minds they knew they shouldn't have given in so easily, but in their hearts, they knew that it was what they had needed.

On the other side of the field, a figure turned and ran back to the house, long red hair billowing out behind her and a huge grin spread across her face.


	23. Chapter 23 A Party and A Mourning

Chapter Twenty Three

"It's time for presents" George announced, standing in the middle of the circle of chairs. "But first, I have a little something to say. This is the seventeenth birthday of my amazing sister, Ginny. She was our baby for years, which she hated. Well, no more. She's a woman now, a brilliant, beautiful witch. There is nobody else I would have wanted as my sister, and she's the best thing that's happened to this family. She's the glue that has been holding us all together these past few months, and when someone finally takes her –" he grinned and winked at Harry, which earned a few chuckles "- he'll have to take on all of us as well, because Ginny comes with the Weasley's, and she always will."

There were claps, and Ginny jumped up to hug her brother. Harry tried to hide his embarrassment by taking a swig out of his butterbeer bottle, but Ellie slapped him on his thigh and told him to stop being so silly.

"Okay," George called out. "Ginny's getting restless, so we had better start. If my beautiful assistant could make her way out," he grinned and held his hand out the Ellie, who took it, trying to ignore Charlie's stare, "We will get started."

Ellie waved her wand and levitated the small table in the corner of the living room with all of the presents on into the middle of the circle. "The first one is from Harry Potter," Ellie smiled and handed a small box wrapped in red paper and bound with a silver ribbon to George.

"Well, given his immense wealth, especially compared to the rest of us, this had better be good." George winked and handed it to Ginny.

Ginny ripped the paper off. Inside was a dark red velvet box with a hinged cover. Ellie watched her open it and grinned when Ginny's jaw dropped. She held up the heart shaped gold locket on a linked chain, with three small rubies embedded into the cover. "Harry, it's beautiful. Rubies!"

"Open it," Harry grinned.

She opened the locket with her thumbnail, and grinned at him. "It's us." She passed the locket around, and everyone admired the gorgeous picture of Harry and Ginny from Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"C'est magnifique!" Fleur exclaimed. "'Arry, it is a lovely gift." Ginny put it around her neck, grabbed Harry, and kissed him; she wouldn't let him go until all of her brothers started clearing their throats in unison.

"Okay," George laughed. "Gin got a present and so did Harry. Next present, Els?"

"Okay, this one is from Ron and Hermione." Ellie handed George a small, flat box wrapped in dark green paper with a golden talon embossed on it.

"Any hickies left from this morning, Ron?" Ginny laughed at him as she accepted his gift from George.

"Not from this morning," Ron said and Hermione turned pink.

Ginny pulled off the paper and opened the box. "Yes!" Ginny had a delighted grin on her face. She held her gift up; a ten year season pass to all of the Holyhead Harpies home matches. She stood up and gave Ron and Hermione wet kisses on their cheeks.

"Next we have —" Ellie handed George another gift "— another season pass, from Percy, I think." Percy's gift was in a box like the one from Ron and Hermione, but the paper was black and the symbol embossed on it was that of the Ministry of Magic. When Ginny opened it she bounced out of her seat and ran over and hugged and kissed Percy.

"This is fantastic!" she exclaimed. "Look." She showed it to Ellie. "Free Apparition lessons from Wilkie Twycross himself, plus Percy will fill out all twenty–six forms I need for the license! Thanks!" She grinned at Percy who smiled appreciatively, and she gave him another kiss.

George shook his head. "Amazing. Percy had nothing to say. Penelope, you've certainly had a good effect. We're all grateful." Penelope blushed.

The next present, was from Bill and Fleur, and it was wrapped in magical silver paper with points of gold on it that glowed in the sunlight. When Ginny opened the box she just stared at its contents; she slowly held up a silver–colored necklace. A single thin strand of the silvery material held the clasp, but the front of it was about an inch wide, made up of silver–white filigrees of the same metal, braided and woven together. A single diamond was embedded in the center of the woven strands.

"It is a veela necklace," Fleur said into the silence; the beauty of the necklace seemed to hold everyone in a spell. "It is made from a very ancient metal zat can no longer be found in ze eart'. All ze mines are lost. I do not know 'ow old zis one is, Ginny, but maybe t'ousands of years. It is very special jewelry for a very special person."

"It's so light," Ginny said softly. "I've never seen anything so beautiful. See how light it is." She handed it to Harry. It was feather–light, yet the strands seemed to be hard and very strong.

"Let's see what it looks like," he said. He undid the clasp and put it around Ginny's neck; she lifted her hair and he hooked it together. The silver strands and the diamond lay on her bosom, and when she caught Ellie's eye, she thought she saw sparkles of light deep in her eyes. She stared into them until Fleur laughed.

"Zat is veela magic, Ellie."

"I've never seen anything like it," she said. Ginny went to Bill and Fleur and kissed them both. Fleur whispered something in Ginny's ear, and she blushed. When she got back to her seat everyone gazed at her until self–consciousness overcame her.

"Go on, Ellie," she said. "Who's next?"

Ellie jumped as though coming out of a trance. "Right. Um, let's see. Okay. Charlie!" She picked up a larger box off the table. It was wrapped in scarlet paper bedecked with fire–breathing dragons. Ginny ripped open the box and took out a black dragon–hide jacket. She put it on and pranced around the circle, letting everyone admire it and caress the supple leather. She stopped in front of Charlie and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Next, and almost last, is Ginny's gift from her Mum and Dad." Ellie handed George a long, this package. Ginny grinned at Harry as she tore the paper off and opened the box. Everyone cheered when she removed a brand new Firebolt 21, the latest, fastest, and smoothest broomstick on the market. Ginny gave a shout and ran to her father; she threw her arms around him and then her mother. She went running around the garden, holding the broom over her head and whooping, as everyone else laughed and shouted. She returned breathlessly to her seat and hugged Harry.

He examined her broom; it was clearly a more advanced model than his own lost Firebolt. "Wow, this is brilliant!" he said admiringly. "You'll fly circles around everyone at school."

Arthur spoke. "We heard from Minerva that you would be named captain, and we couldn't let you go back with of one those old sticks from the broom shed. How long have you used them?"

"I don't know, Dad," Ginny answered. "When was I born?"

Everyone laughed. "They aren't quite that old," Arthur said, "but almost."

"The next gift-"

"And the best gift if I do say so myself," George interrupted, winking at Ellie. "_Accio present_!" A large present, about two feet high and cylindrical, came floating down the stairs and landed in George's arms. It was standing on end, and noises could be heard coming from it. Ginny unwrapped it; a large, russet–colored barn owl blinked at her and hooted loudly from inside the cage. Ginny jumped into George's arms and he spun her around. "Her name is Bailey, and now you have no excuse not to write," he said in a high voice that was a perfect imitation of their mother's."And neither do you," he grinned, putting his arm around Ellie and kissing the tip of her nose.

"Bailey," Ginny crooned, and opened the cage. The owl hopped out onto Ginny's out stretch arm. Ginny leaned closer and received a gentle peck on her cheek. Bailey turned her head completely around and peered at everyone, then ruffled her feathers and flapped up on top of the cage. She sat there watching Ginny.

"Okay, so the last gift is from me." Ellie smiled and handed Ginny a large, square box, wrapped in pale pink tissue paper and secured with a pastel green bow. "I figured it was about time you stopped nicking my clothes and make-up and stuff. So here are some essentials."

Ginny's eyes widened at Ellie words and ripped open the present. She gasped when she opened the box, and kneeled on the floor to lay out all of the contents in front of her. Ellie had gotten her a black sleeveless dress with sheer mesh overlay and lace hem, a pair of white denim dungarees, three pairs of leggings (one dolly-mix print, one black and white polka-dot print, and one tie-dye effect),a pale denim bustier, a pair of destroyed denim cut off shorts, a black studded collar chiffon shirt, a fringed suede jacket, a black faux leather skirt, six t-shirts (a red fringed crop top, an orange drop back cami, a muggle football jersey, a light blue elasticated hem crop top, a cat graphic crop tee, a rainforest sleeveless crop top), two jumpers (a mickey mouse print sweat and a grey and pink ombre dip-dye sweat), a pair of white Dr Martens, a pair of pink and black flatform sandals, an eagle necklace, a gold cat face ring, a selection on handmade bracelets, a coral lipstick and a felt-tip pen eyeliner.

"Ellie," Ginny said in disbelief. "You didn't have to do all of this!"

"Hey," Ellie grinned. "What are best friends for? Besides, you only come of age once."

Ginny leaped up and flung her arms around Ellie's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She grinned as she held the dress up against her. "This is beautiful!"

Ellie opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a loud knocking at the front door.

"That must be the band!" Ginny squealed, jumping up to answer the door.

"Ten 'O' clock on the dot," Hermione grinned.

"Well, I should go any finish preparing the food," Molly stood up. "Hermione, I don't suppose you could lend a hand?"

Hermione smiled and followed Molly into the kitchen, while everyone else made their way out into the garden to finish setting up. Ginny started to get worried when the weather started to get a bit overcast, but Charlie and George told her that if it started to rain, one of them would distract the parents while the other cast a weather charm to keep the garden dry.

The marquee that Bill, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley had been preparing was standing behind the garden. It was very large, covering about a quarter of the area of a Quidditch pitch; its sides were rolled up and its roof was painted in stripes of vivid colors: red, yellow, blue, green, orange, and silver. A bandstand stood at one end and extended outside onto the lawn so that the band could play to both the inside and the outside. Magic lanterns, streamers, balloons, and thousands of Ginny's favorite red paper cutouts were hung from trees and poles all around the house. Tables were set up to hold the food and drinks.

The band consisted of five Hufflepuffs in Ginny's year at Hogwarts, including Neville Longbottom's girlfriend Jennifer Wall, who sang and play the drums. Ginny and Ellie stayed nearby as they set up so that they could chat with Jennifer; Ellie knew few people at Hogwarts, and was doing her best to get to know Ginny's friends.

At around midday, Ellie, Ginny and Hermione wondered off upstairs to get ready.

"Els, do you have anything for me to wear?" Hermione sighed as she made her way into the girl's room. "I have nothing."

Ellie grinned. "Yeah. Actually," she walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a lace bandeau skater dress in lilac, "this would look perfect on you!"

Hermione looked the dress up and down, frowning a little. "It's a bit short, isn't it?"

Ellie rolled her eyes, walking over to Hermione and holding the dress up against her. She looked to Ginny for approval, who nodded her head furiously. "Embrace your sexiness, 'Mione." Ginny grinned.

Hermione smiled and took the dress. "You guys look amazing, by the way." She began to get changed.

Ginny and Ellie smiled at Hermione and began checking over their outfits again. Ginny was wearing a green dip hem dress with an embellished strap under the bust; Ellie was wearing a simple black bodycon dress with a cut-out back that came together in a large bow at the top of her back.

"Els, will you do my hair?" Ellie nodded and Ginny went to sit in front of her. "So what's going on with you and George?"

"What do you mean?" Ellie started wrapping pieces of Ginny's hair around the curling tong.

"Are you back together?"

Ellie shrugged. "He said he forgave me. And…well, he's starting to act himself around me again. I don't know."

"Well if you're not already, you will." Hermione gave Ellie a warm smile. "It's good that he forgave you. I was getting a bit worried at breakfast."

Ellie laughed. "Yeah, so was I. Ginny, I'm done."

Ginny stood up and ran over to the mirror, grinning at the bouncing curls. "You're a genius, Els."

"Well, I do try. What shoes are you wearing, Gin?"

"The black buckle heels. You?"

"The nude ones with the glitter heel, I think."

"Ellie…" Hermione said slowly, a cheeky grin on her face.

Ellie rolled her eyes and threw a pair of plain black heels in Hermione's direction.

####

Guests started arriving in the late afternoon. Ellie was introduced to Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and the Patil twins who arrived together; Lavender's battle wounds had healed, but she had a scar on her forehead that she and Harry joked about all night.

Later on, members of the Order of the Phoenix started arriving. The Floo Network Authority had set up a special interchange for the party, and for a while George and Percy had to stand on either side of the fireplace and hustle the arrivals out of the way to keep the passage from becoming clogged. Kingsley Shacklebolt look magnificent in his colorful robes; Kingsley wore the largest gold earring anyone had ever seen. Molly and Bill intercepted Mundungus Fletcher as he emerged from the fireplace and frightened him so much with threats of retribution if so much as a napkin was missing after the party, that he spent the next hour cowering in the garden with the gnomes. Ellie saw him and took pity; she brought him some birthday cake, which by that time had been cut. Dung swore on the head of the gnome sitting next to him that he would not touch anything, and Ellie's gesture moved him so much that he started following her around like a puppy.

As it began to grow dark, it also began to drizzle. True to their word, Charlie lured his parents into the house with a false report of a drunken Muggle wandering into the front yard, while George coordinated the casting of a weather charm with an extremely loud crescendo from the band to cover up the noise. The charm worked and the drizzle stopped, but the magically amplified chord broke most of the windows on the side of the house facing the marquee. Arthur and Charlie came running outside to see why shards of glass had just started raining on them, and Charlie and George had to spend a good deal of time repairing the damage. When Ellie tried to help, George waved her away with a cheeky wink and a kiss, telling her to enjoy the party.

The band was brilliant, and everyone danced under the marquee and out on the lawn. The butterbeer flowed, the tables were laden with food, and the cake was massive, almost four feet high, with alternating layers of chocolate and vanilla, covered with dark chocolate icing. There were gallons of ice cream with buckets of strawberries and whipped cream. Ginny had told everyone not to bring presents because there would have been too many, but a few people did anyway, and Harry and Ellie snuck them up to her room while Molly wasn't looking.

When Ellie came back out of the Burrow, she saw George standing alone, out of view from the party, underneath the oak tree. She caught his eye and he grinned at her as she made her way over.

"I never thought I'd see the day you actually wear this shirt," Ellie smirked as she reached him.

George wrapped his arms around Ellie's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug, burying his face in her hair. Ellie responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I know you like it," George murmured into her hair.

Ellie squeezed George tighter in response, and planted a small kiss in the crook of his neck before pulling back. "I've barely seen you all night," she pouted.

"Yes, well, I suppose as best friend and brother of the birthday girl, we both have very important duties."

Ellie took his hands and stood on her tiptoes so that her face closer to his. "Do you think she's relieved us of these duties yet?" she whispered.

"I really hope so," he whispered back, before leaning down slightly and claiming her lips with his own.

Ellie sighed happily as George expertly deepened the kiss. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pushing her lips more firmly against his. He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her against him and twisting their bodies together, until Ellie pulled away.

"George?" she said breathlessly.

"Mmm?"

"Will you be my boyfriend again?"

George chuckled slightly and smiled down at her. "Of course I will," He murmured.

"Good." Ellie kissed him and then took a step back, dragging George with her. "Come on, we should go back."

George sighed. "I'd rather go back to the flat with you, though." He grinned cheekily.

Ellie smirked. "I bet you would. But, it's only going to be your sisters seventeenth birthday once. We can go to the flat anytime." She winked and started walking back to the party, still holding George's hand who was currently gaping at the back of her head. When they reached the crowd of people, Ellie steered George in the direction of the dance floor where they joined Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron.

The band rocked on into the night. By midnight all of the older people had departed except for Mundungus Fletcher, who sat next to the stage right under the drum set, tapping his toes and nodding his head to Jennifer's beat. A half hour later the final chord blasted a few more windows out of the Burrow, and a loud and long cheer rang out from the tired and happy crowd. Ginny jumped up on the stage and hugged all the band members. She grabbed the microphone and everyone grew quiet; the silence sounded strange in their ringing ears.

"First of all," she said, smiling out at the crowd, "I have a few thank you's to issue out. First, I want to thank you amazing parents for allowing me to have this party, and being the two most kind, caring and supportive parents to me over the last seventeen years. Secondly, I want to thank my gorgeous boyfriend Harry," there were several wolf-whistles; Harry went beetroot red, "for being so amazing to me and putting up with me in my foulest moods. I love you." There were a few chuckles and cheers from the crowd and Ginny winked. "Next, I want to say thank you to my five older brothers for always looking out for me and having my back whenever I needed you; I couldn't have asked for a better support network around me. Also, I want to thank the beautiful Hermione Granger for organizing this entire party _and_ helping my mum with the food; you really _can _do it all can't you, 'Mione?" Hermione blushed and smiled up at the stage. "Okay, and finally, I want to thank my stunning best friend Ellie Malfoy." Ginny turned to look at Ellie, who was standing with George's arm around her waist. "You have been the most amazing friend to me and my whole family over the last few months, and you've worked bloody miracles on George," Ellie grinned and George kissed the top of her head. "We're so lucky to have you in our lives, and you're never allowed to leave again, okay?" Ginny grinned at her and Ellie nodded, snuggling in closer to George's arms as the crowds erupted.

"Cold?" he whispered into her ear.

Ellie shook her head. "I just think that I'm luckier to have you guys in my life." She entwined her fingers with his.

George leaned down and kissed her cheek, before bringing his attention back up to the stage where Ginny was banging on the microphone.

"Okay, but there is something serious I want to say," Ginny said. Again, there was quiet. "I would like everyone to come down to my brother's grave with me and my family. I want to have a remembrance for my brother, Colin Creevey and everyone else whose lives were took and couldn't be here tonight." Now there was dead silence, and all the faces looking up at her were somber. "I want everyone to think of someone who was lost, and we're going to say all their names, and if anyone has a story about them, they can share it. The war had affected each of our lives with such a negative impact, and I'd like to think that the fact that we are all gathered here together for a happy occasion is proof that we can move on."

She stepped down from the stage, and she, Harry, George and Ellie led everyone in a silent procession to the grave. Ron, Hermione, Lee, Luna, Neville, Dean, Dennis, Seamus, Parvati and Padma, Terry, Ernie, Michael, Lavender, Angelina, Katie, Hannah, Justin, Susan, Alicia, Anthony, and Cho Chang — who had come to the party because Harry, at Ginny's request, had sent her a special invitation — all followed. Behind them came the rest: The band with Jennifer in the lead, Ginny's other brothers, and the other students and friends who she had invited to the party. There were about fifty altogether, and they gathered around Fred's grave.

George had left a large box of candles on the bench under the oak tree, and everyone took one and lit it with their wands. The light of fifty candles illuminated their faces and the headstone. Ginny kissed Dennis's cheek and he stepped into the middle of the circle; tears were streaming down his face.

"I — I want to say something about m — my brother Colin," he said in a choked voice. "He's d—dead. I'm not sure what that means, because whenever I look into his camera, I think I s—see him there." He stopped and covered his eyes with his hand, and his body trembled. Ginny came and hugged him. He looked at her and shook his head as he sobbed. "I c—can't," he said, and turned and walked through the silent crowd; he sat curled up on the bench, crying.

Ellie saw tears on other faces as well. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Harry stepped forward and spoke. "When I think of Colin, I remember a funny first–year kid with a camera glued to his face, always taking pictures. He was Muggle-born, and he had his first taste of the war pretty early on. He always used to say 'All right, Harry' whenever he saw me. I guess sometimes it got on my nerves a little, but he was a funny guy, like I said, and he was always laughing. He was one of the reasons we won, because he never gave up. He might have been shorter than some of us, but he showed us all how to be tall." He placed his candle on the grave, and when he turned back, he had tears in the corners of his eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Ginny raised her candle. "I want to talk about someone I didn't know very well until a few minutes before she died. Her name was Nicole St Cloud, and she didn't have to stay at the castle because she was only fifteen. But she did stay, and I was with her when she died. I was holding her hand, and I'll never forget it as long as I live, and I won't forget her, either." Tears streaked her face and she bowed her head. She looked up again. "My brothers and my best friends know that I don't cry very much, but whenever I think of her, I can't help it." She put her candle on Fred's grave and stepped back; Harry put his arm around her.

Luna moved into the center and stood over the headstone. She smiled at it and looked around; she seemed surprised to see everyone there. "This is so nice," she said cheerfully. "I think all of our dead friends would like this, too, and they're probably watching us, wishing they were with us. I know that I would." She looked down at Fred's grave again. "I knew Elizabeth. She was very pretty because she was a veela, and she was very beautiful because she was a nice person. I miss her. I think she would have liked this party, even though she didn't like loud music." She bent down and put her candle on the grave, and walked back into the crowd, smiling at everyone around her.

Others stepped forward and talked about friends and family who had died or been injured in the battle. George was the last, and he walked forward not letting go of Ellie's hand, meaning that she got dragged into the centre as well. He sighed and sat on the headstone, Ellie stood by his side. He looked around at the faces lit by candlelight. "I appreciate what everyone is doing here," he said, "and I confess that I still have moments, lots of moments, when I can't believe that my brother isn't here anymore. Those times are tough to handle, and sometimes I don't know how I can go on with my life without him. But then, the girl right here gets me through it. She lets me see past the wall that is Fred's death into a future, a happy future, a future that I think Fred would have wanted for me, with or without him. However, despite all of that, there is one other thought that gets me through it." He grinned. "I just think that if Fred could see all of you now, he would do two things. First he would laugh, and then he would set off a Weasleys' Whizz–Bang inside your pants."

George took his wand out of his pocket and waved it at the remaining candles, including the ones surrounding Fred's grave, and at that instant they all shot into the air and burst into the most brilliant display of Wild–Fire Whiz–Bangs since Fred and George's legendary departure from Hogwarts two and a half years ago. Dennis leaped up from the bench with a shriek. People still holding candles threw them into the air where they joined the conflagration, to cheers and screams of delight. Ellie flung her arms around George, knocking him off the headstone, and they tumbled on the grave holding each other, and they couldn't stop laughing.


	24. Chapter 24 The Morning After and Chores

Chapter Twenty Four

The skies lightened in the east on the overcast 'morning after', and the inhabitants of the marquee started to stir. Nobody had gone home after the fireworks. Instead, they had pulled the sides of the marquee down and slept on the soft grass, scattered cushions, or sitting on chairs. Ellie and George had dozed off with their backs against the bandstand, tangled up in each other's arms.

Ellie was one of the first to rouse and stagger outside into a damp and blustery day that felt like it would become a rainy one. She went into the Burrow, where Molly was in the kitchen brewing large pots of coffee while Fleur and Charlie prepared trays of warm pastries. They levitated the assembled breakfast out to the marquee, and the aromas gradually awoke everyone who was not already up.

"This was a great party," said Luna as she picked the cheese filling out of a croissant with her finger. "It's a good way to end the summer." She stuffed the empty shell into her mouth and stood holding the cheese in her hand. "Does anyone want this?"

Dean scraped the cheese off her hand and deposited it onto his plate; he put it down and wiped off his hands. "So George," he asked, "when will the shop re-open?"

George shrugged. "We're thinking of having a big opening sale the week before school starts. Y'know, when all of the kids are shopping."

"'We'?" Luna asked.

"Me and Ellie."

Luna nodded and looked around; Ginny and Ellie were on the bandstand talking to Jennifer, who was packing up the instruments with the rest of the band. "Okay," Luna said, "I guess I'll see you then. "Bye everyone." She waved to no one in particular and Disapparated.

Soon the rest of the young people who had stayed overnight followed Luna. The marquee was struck, the decorations taken down, and quickly the Burrow was back to normal. Bill and Fleur left early in the afternoon, and by evening Percy, Ron, and Hermione had also departed. Charlie would be staying for two more days to take care of some business he had at the Ministry with a dragon conservationist in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

It would have been depressingly quiet for the girls, except that they had to begin getting ready for school. They had put off organizing anything — cleaning, books, supplies, clothes, and robes — and now they had only two weeks to do everything. George had to be at the shop, getting it ready for the grand opening sale, and Harry opted to help him, along with Ron, so they decided that they would spend the next week preparing for school, and the boys would likewise concentrate on the shop.

Ellie hoped that they would at least get to see each other in the evenings, and George had suggested that they could spend the final week of summer together at the shop.

"I can't wait to have you all to myself for a week." George had a suggestive smile as they lounged on the bench swing in the meadow late Sunday evening; the remnants of the party had finally been cleaned up, and Molly, Arthur and Charlie had gone to bed, while Harry and Ginny were spending the night at Andromeda's house with Teddy. It had rained all day, and it was still coming down hard, so George had brought down lots of blankets and cast a sort of bubble around them so that they stayed dry.

"Neither can I," Ellie purred with her head in his lap; George was drawing lines on her face with his fingers. "Let's make that our goal. Percy was telling us last night that everyone should have goals."

"Good, that'll be our goal, then. And we can tell Perce that he helped bring purpose and achievement into our lives."

Ellie chuckled, but she grew silent. She took his hand and laced their fingers together.

"What is it?" George asked.

She smiled at his endearment. "Nothing. I was just thinking about us. What do you think will happen after the school year?"

"You said it exactly. Us."

"I know, but what do you think will happen? No offence, but it isn't exactly my dream to help run a joke shop all my life. Besides, you have Ron for that. I'll have to figure out what to do. There wasn't much career counseling last year."

George began combing her hair with his fingers. "I guess I haven't thought about it. I just know I want to be with you, whatever happens."

"That's because you've achieved _your_ dream."

"What's your dream, then?"

"To be a Healer."

George's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

Ellie smirked. "Is that really so hard to believe?"

"No." George's fingers slid gently through her hair. "But let's get one thing out of the way at a time. Our goal, remember?"

"Okay," Ellie smiled. "I suppose we have plenty of time to think about next year." She pulled his head down and they kissed until George leaned too far and they rolled, giggling, onto the grass. There was some intense snogging until Ellie decided she was getting too wet; they had rolled out of George's protective bubble. George apparated them to the Burrow's living room and dried Ellie off with his wand, before she kissed him goodnight and made her way to her first-floor bedroom.

####

The rain never let up all week, which made their chores that much more unpleasant. Ellie and Ginny spent a soggy day in Diagon Alley rounding up books, new cauldrons and advanced potion–making equipment for Professor Slughorn's N.E.W.T. class. They bought writing supplies, and as Ellie planned to send an owl to George in Diagon Alley every night, she thought she might as well buy herself her own owl. She picked out a snowy white female owl and named her Booboo. Ginny picked up a broomstick servicing kit that Harry had insisted on paying for, and Ellie endured a rather uncomfortable visit to Madam Malkins to get her robes, during which she was questioned vigorously about Draco.

"Please don't tell me that people at Hogwarts are going to be that nosy."

Ginny smiled sympathetically. "No. Well, not in such an outright, rude way. They'll be a lot sneakier about it."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Great."

"Just stick with me, yeah? You'll be great."

Ellie sighed. "If we're even in the same house. I still need to be sorted, remember?"

Ginny shrugged. "You just got to have some faith, Ellie. Want to go see the boy's at the shop?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Ellie shook her head. "We shouldn't distract them. They have a lot of work to do, and so do we. Come on Gin, we'll see them tonight."

The girls managed to get all of their shopping back home in a drenching downpour, and when some of the Floo powder flamed in Ginny's hand, they both came crashing out of the fireplace in the kitchen and sprawled on the floor at Molly's feet with their parcels scattered everywhere. They spent the rest of the day organizing textbooks, mending clothes, and coaxing Bailey and Booboo to go out hunting even though they both clearly disliked the rain. But mostly, Ellie stared moodily out the window of her bedroom, missing George and counting the hours and minutes until he returned.

George spent his days ordering stock, clearing shelves, pricing things up, doing reductions for the sale…he just lost track after a while. He was extremely grateful for all of the extra help he was getting. Harry and Ron were willing to do whatever to get the shop back on its feet, and although Ellie and Ginny had not been organized to go back to school, Hermione of course had, leaving her more than happy to help with the organizing, and the more academic side of re-opening.

George and Harry came home tired every night, usually after dinner and in the rain. The weather meant that Ginny and Harry were in the living room every night, so George and Ellie usually retreated to the bench swing, using the bubble to keep them dry, just for some much needed privacy. This made George even more tired the following day, and by Thursday Ellie was becoming worried about his apparations. The rain slowed to a fine drizzle in the evening, and when the usual time came that George drew the line and came home, she went out and waited by the gate. When he finally popped into the lane, he staggered and Ellie ran to meet him.

"Are you all right?" She started counting his fingers and feeling his face; everything was intact, and she kissed him. "Is everything okay at the shop? Where are Ginny and Harry?"

"Everything's fine," he said wearily. "Nothing happened, and that's a problem. We were supposed to get a shipment of Skiving Snackboxes today, but the production team sent an owl. They're having problems with the quality, which doesn't really inspire confidence, does it?" He rubbed his face with his hands. "And when Ginny and Hermione had stopped going over notes for Ginny's apparation theory, Ron asked if her and Harry wanted to stay in the spare room."

"Of course. Anything to get away from the parents."

They started walking back to the house as large raindrops began splattering around them. George put his traveling cloak over Ellie's head and his arm around her shoulder. "God, I missed you. I had to keep busy all day, just to stop myself thinking about you." He laughed and put his arms around her. He kissed her fiercely, lifting her off the ground as he did. They stopped kissing only when a simultaneous flash of lighting and clap of thunder made them jump.

They ran through the pelting rain to the house, and George started to open the door but Ellie stopped him. They were soaked and getting wetter as she took his face in her hands. "George," she whispered, "come to my room tonight."

"What?" George wasn't sure if had heard her right through the rumbles of thunder and the torrents of rain.

"Just be very quiet. You'll have to pass your parents' room." She kissed him again and opened the door.

Molly was waiting with her wand, and quickly had them dry and warm. She also had a large bowl of hot vegetable soup and a loaf of fresh bread ready for George on the table. He sat down with a sigh, and smiled up at her. "You're the best, Mum." She tousled his hair, which was still damp, and turned to the sink before he could see her blush.

The storm continued; the rain drummed against the windows of the house, and sometimes the flashes of lightning were so close together that it seemed like daylight outside. George and Ellie stayed with her parents in the living room in front of a crackling fire; they lay on the hearth side by side, poking at the fire with pieces of firewood.

"George," Arthur said in a quiet moment. "How's the shop coming along?"

George grinned in the dim firelight. "Really good. You have no idea how excited the production team was to create for us on mass again. And Ron is excellent. He'll make a very good second in command until he starts Auror training."

"What about when he starts training, though?"

George shrugged and looked to Ellie, who had a curious look on her face. She hadn't thought about that, either. "Lee said he'd come and help out when he's not commentating matches. But I have been thinking about getting Verity back in." He tilted his head back and yawned, and Ellie started to massage his shoulders. "I'd better go to bed," he yawned again. "I have to get back early tomorrow. The Snackbox bloke will be there at eight."

"I think it's time for everyone to go to bed," said Molly. She plucked her knitting project out of the air and stood up. "Come on, dear, it's a good night for snuggling."

Ellie and George smiled to each other as his parents left the room. They knew that Arthur and Molly were giving them time alone, but now George wanted to get upstairs as soon as possible.

"Are you sure?" he whispered on the landing outside her bedroom door.

She nodded. "I don't like sleeping without somebody else in the room. And…I've missed you too. We need some – _time_ – y'know?"

George grinned. "How long should I wait?"

"I don't know. They're _your _parents. But if I were you, I'd wait until the thunder starts up again. I don't think they'd hear a herd of dragons through that." She gave him a quick kiss and disappeared through the yellow wooden door.

####

Ellie's eyes snapped open as she heard light knocking at her bedroom door. When had she fallen asleep?

She tiptoed over to the door, making no noise on the wooden floor, and slowly pulled the door open. George stood there, a smirk on his face.

"Did someone fall asleep?" he whispered.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to knock, you know."

"I thought I'd be a proper gentleman." George darted into the bedroom, dragging a giggling Ellie with him and quickly closed the door. He locked it with a wave of his hand and turned to lean against it. He pulled Ellie closer, smiling. They kissed; his mouth on hers, his hands holding her in a tight embrace. Ellie pulled away, breathless and blushing, green eyes gleaming at him.

"George, your _parents_ are down the hall!"

"Don't worry, they're asleep." George replied, moving to kiss her again.

Lips locked, George pushed against her, making her walk backwards, slowly guiding her to the bed. Ellie happily went along, breaking the kiss only when she felt the edge of the bed against the back of her knees. She fell back, taking George down with her, kissing him and giggling against his mouth.

George's hand slipped under her tank top. His fingers caressed her soft skin, stroking her stomach and sides, slowly inching upwards.

Ellie broke the kiss and tried to put everything she had into her stern look.

"Mr Weasley." she muttered.

George jerked a little.

"Don't call me that." he growled, "Not now. That's my dad, and I don't want to think about _him_ right now."

Ellie smirked.

"I know," she teased. "But you're approaching dangerous territory," she glanced down at his hand, buried under her clothes, halfway up her torso, "a place, I'm sure you know, is off limits."

George smirked, his fingers inched upwards.

"Am I trespassing?" he asked.

Ellie glared at him, fighting with herself to stay strong.

"Loitering, more like it."

George chuckled; his fingers inched forward, resting just at the base of her bra.

"You know how I feel about forbidden fruit," he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "The more you tell me not to," He planted small kisses along her neck, "the more I want to take a bite." he nipped at her shoulder, his teeth scratched at her soft skin.

Ellie moaned. It didn't hurt, not in the least. It actually felt _really_ good. A part of her wanted to throw her self-made rules out of the window. But the other part of her, the one that sounded suspiciously like Hermione Granger, told her she had to keep strong and make George obey her rules.

"Georgie."

The sound was half pleading, half strict.

George raised his head, smirking. Ellie narrowed her eyes, growling at him. She knew he was doing this on purpose. He took such delight in teasing her, driving her closer and closer to forsaking her _rules_. He moved his hand away, slipping it out without another word.

"You _are_ evil." Ellie pouted.

George laughed, leaning over to kiss her again.

"You knew I was a rule breaker before you got involved with me."

Ellie giggled.

"That's true." she wrapped both hands around his neck, pulling him closer so she could look into his eyes. "But you won't be breaking any of my rules." she challenged, even though she feared that eventually, it would happen.

George smiled at her, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"I would love to prove you wrong." he said, lowering his mouth onto hers.

Ellie clutched at him, her hands buried into his hair, pulling gently at his messy locks, getting lost in the passionate kiss.

"George?" she murmured against his mouth.

"Mmm?"

"I would love you too as well."

George pulled back, frowning. "But…"

"But nothing." Ellie cut him off. "For once, I want you to treat me how you would've if I hadn't told you about…well, you know. It feels like you're _scared_ to go there."

"I'm not going to push you into anything."

Ellie sighed. "Georgie, will you promise me something?"

"Yes. Maybe. Depends."

"Next week, when we stay at the flat, you have to forget about all of that."

"All of it?"

"Yes."

"You mean you want to…"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Ellie studied George's face for a minute. "Okay?"

"I suppose." He had a crooked smile on his face.

Ellie smiled and rested her head of George's chest. He put his arm around her and pulled the blankets up and around them

"Ellie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in life after death? Like, after ghosts pass on and stuff?"

"I believe that forever is an incorrect concept."

George smirked. "You are an incorrect concept."

"I know."

"Seriously though: afterlife?"

"No," Ellie said, and then revised. "Well, maybe I wouldn't go as far as no. You?"

"Yes," George replied, his voice full of confidence. "Yes, definitely. Not like that stupid muggle concept of heaven or whatever, where you ride unicorns, play harps and live in huge mansions. But yes. I believe in something. Always have."

"Really?" Ellie sounded surprised.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I don't believe we return to comfort or haunt the living, but I think that something becomes of us."

"Or you hope." Ellie looked up at him. "You hope something became of Fred."

"Sure, I don't like the thought that my brother is completely gone. But, Fred died in a war. He's a hero. He used to say, while the war was going on, that if he died in the war, he didn't want us to be upset because he would have given something in exchange for his life. He said that if you didn't live a life in service for the greater good, you have got to at least die a death in service for the greater good. I fear that I won't get either a life or death that means anything."

Ellie just shook her head.

"What?" he asked.

"This whole thing with wanting to die for something or leave behind some great sign of your heroism. It's just weird."

"Everyone wants to lead an extraordinary life."

"But not everyone does," Ellie replied, unable to disguise her annoyance.

"Are you mad?"

"It's just…" Ellie trailed off and sat up; sitting crossed legged and facing George who remained lying down. "It's really horrible of you to say that the only lives that are worth something are the ones that are lived for something or die for something. That's just a really mean thing to say."

Ellie began plaiting her hair as if to make it appear like it was not that big of a deal. "Sorry," he said, grabbing hold of her hands. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just thinking about myself."

Ellie sighed at him. "Yeah, you were."

They sat there for a long time. Eventually George's hands abandoned Ellie's and he sat up as well, grabbing a hairbrush off the window pane to his left and slowly running it through Ellie's hair. Ellie grinned at him and turned slightly to make it easier for him.

He continued to brush.

"Can I ask you about Toby?"

"You're going to tell me he's passed on into the afterlife as well, are you?" Ellie answered without looking at him. "But yeah, of course. What do you want to know?"

"What happened?"

Ellie sighed. She turned around and took the hair brush out of George's hands, before moving herself so that she was sitting across George's lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"You can trust me, you know," George said, smiling with half his mouth.

Ellie shook her head. "I didn't mean…I mean, I know."

George didn't say anything. He just looked down at her eyes, rubbing his hand in soothing circular movements on her arm.

"Just before the war started, I was suffering really badly from Narcolepsy. Well, actually, I had been suffering from it since Father died. But it got worse. Much worse. I couldn't even close my eyes without seeing…" Ellie trailed off. She took a deep breath. "After a while, it became too much for my mum to handle, even though I was at school most of the year. I came home for Easter break and she took me into hospital. Probably the best thing she ever did for me, if I'm honest. Not that she did it for me. She was being selfish, like always. Wanted the holidays to herself."

George sat patiently, listening to Ellie's rant. He smiled slightly when Ellie looked expectantly up at him. "I can't wait to meet your family, Els," he said weakly. She smiled.

"While I was in hospital, I had this amazing doctor. Doctor Melville. He was the best. He always said I was his favorite." She smiled fondly at the memory. "Anyway, I was in hospital for months. Turns out that me not sleeping had caused me some sort of mental illness. I can't really remember; I spent most of the time sleeping. They said that it was the best cure, so they always spiked my food with sleeping potion.

When the time for summer holidays came around, Dr. Melville told me that his son was coming in for some work experience, and that I would be one of the cases he would be helping on. I still remember the first time I saw him. He was so beautiful." Ellie bent her head down, refusing to look at George. "He had the most sparkling blue eyes you would have ever seen. Chestnut hair that he used to swish across his forehead. He was really tall, but muscular as well. He took my breath away. And…he was _funny_. He was the only one who didn't treat me like a sick person. And even after his shift was over, he used to come and sit with me. We used to talk for hours. I told him everything, about my dad, my mum, about you-know-who. I don't know why, I just knew I could trust him. He was the only visitor I ever got, all those months. The only friend I had. And even if I fell asleep, I'd wake up and he'd still be there, holding my hand. He never left without saying goodbye."

"He must've really loved you," George said in a hoarse whisper. Ellie nodded against his chest.

"I think he did."

"So then what happened?"

"When I got released, Mother sent an owl and said she couldn't pick me up. He took me home on his broomstick," Ellie chuckled slightly. "You can imagine my surprise. Just been released from hospital, and there was this seventeen year old boy saying he was dropping me home on a broomstick? Apparently it was too dangerous to apparate. When we got to mine, he walked me to the door, like a proper date or something. That was our first kiss.

I went inside and Mother was there. She hadn't been busy at all. Just lazy. She asked me who he was, and got really excited when I told her he was the Healers son. Like somehow she had a say. She just got happier and happier on every date I went on with him, every kiss she saw us share on the front steps. She was already half way into planning our wedding when I told her."

"Told her what?"

Ellie sighed and looked up so that she was face-to-face with George. "You know how twisted my family is?"

"Yeah."

"Not only had I told him all of the deepest Malfoy Death Eater secrets, but Toby was a half-blood."

"Oh."

"You know what happens from there," Ellie whispered.

George leaned in and placed his lips on Ellie's. "You know, you're my favorite person in the entire world."

"You're mine too."

"I like sharing a bed with you."

Ellie grinned. "I knew you would."

"And I really want to stay awake with you."

"But you should sleep."

"Exactly. And so should you."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

Authors note;PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25 Sharing A Bed and Snackboxes

Chapter Twenty-Five

At 6:25am, a light snoring could be heard as Molly made her way down the stairs. There was nothing spectacular about that – in a house full of men, that was to expected. In fact, Molly sometimes wondered how the Burrow withstood the vibrations.

However, on the particular morning, Molly realized that only one of her son's was in the house, which meant that this light snoring was defiantly coming from the wrong direction.

Molly slowly opened the yellow bedroom door belonging to her youngest daughter and peeked inside. She studied the pair carefully. It certainly didn't look like any funny business had gone on – aside from George being topless, they were both fully clothed. They had simply wanted to be in each other's company.

She felt a pang of sympathy for the young couple. It was a strange courtship they were having. She almost didn't blame Ellie for running away. George was so dependent on her, and he was so broken. Although, she suspected that Ellie was not as strong as she was letting on. Things had progressed so fast for them emotionally that they acted like a full on married couple at times. Maybe that was to be expected? So soon after it felt like everything would never be okay again…George found someone who grounded him. He didn't want to let her go.

Yes, a very strange courtship indeed.

The snoring had stopped.

"George," Molly whispered, coming into the room. "Are you awake dear?"

"Morning mum," George whispered back, scrunching her eyes against the bright light. "What time is it?" he muttered, rubbing his face with one hand.

"Nearly seven," she said, smiling fondly down at him. "You've got time for a little more sleep," she suggested.

He raised his brows at her. "Aren't I in trouble for putting her in a compromising position or something?"

Molly laughed, and then clapped her hand over her mouth when Ellie muttered something incomprehensible. "No, you're not in trouble," she whispered, "she looks comfortable there – and so did you ... although I don't know how her neck is going to be when she wakes. Stretch out, for heaven sake."

"The perks of sharing a single bed, Mum."

####

Ellie woke up to the most wonderful feeling in the world. Strong arms wrapped around her and a solid, warm body pressed against her back. She must be dreaming. She resolutely refused to open her eyes, not wanting it to go away ... but she could smell bacon. Was it possible to dream a smell?

The body behind her stirred and the legs tangled with hers tensed and then stretched.

George groaned and then yawned, hugging her to him.

Ellie's eyes flew open. It was light, must be about half seven. Molly must be up. She must have realized. Oh gosh, what would Molly think of her?

As if reading her thoughts, George's deep voice muttered into her hair, "She knows ... she even tucked us in."

"What?" She twisted around awkwardly and found her eyes a scant inch from George's stubbly chin.

"She came in just before seven," George clarified and then kissed her forehead. "I thought I'd be in trouble, but she said we looked too comfortable to wake up yet, suggested we stretch out for your neck ... and then she tucked us in."

"Oh." Ellie blushed. "How...unexpected."

George's mouth curved into a smile before her eyes, and she couldn't help bringing up a hand and tracing his lips with her index finger. An all too familiar ache began to pool between her thighs, which wasn't helped at all by George gathering her into his arms and pulling her close, sliding a hand down her back and sinking his face into her hair. "We have to get up," he murmured regretfully, pressing his lips to her forehead and then letting her go.

####

George was eating breakfast with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when Ellie eventually came sleepily downstairs in her dressing gown and with totally disheveled hair; she was running her fingers through it, trying without much success to untangle it. Arthur was reading the _Prophet_ and briefly looked up and greeted her, but her mum surveyed her with slightly raised eyebrows and a small smile. Ellie sat down next to George, who was trying not to look at her, certain that if he did his mother's expression would get worse. It didn't help when she put her hand on his leg under the table, but he managed not to choke on the slice of toast he was eating.

Ellie yawned. "Is it still raining?" she asked, staring groggily straight ahead at the wall.

"Look out the window, dear," Molly tisked. "It never stopped."

Ellie glanced outside and patted George's hand. "I'm sorry. This weather is awful. You'll be careful, won't you?"

"Sure," George smiled at her. "And if I can take care of the delivery and a couple of other things, I'll be back early."

"Good." Ellie smiled at him. George got up and put his dishes in the sink and took his traveling cloak from its hook by the door. He said goodbye to Molly and Arthur, and Ellie followed him into the garden; he had decided to Disapparate there because of the weather. He kissed her goodbye, a little more hotly than his usual morning farewell, and vanished.

Ellie dragged herself back to the kitchen but didn't sit down. "I think I'll skip breakfast right now, Molly," she yawned again. "I've got so much to prepare for school, and I'm exhausted. The thunder kept waking u-I mean, me, up last night."

Molly watched her go upstairs and waited until she heard the door close. She began clearing the table. "Did you see them?" she asked Arthur.

He put the paper down. "Yes, they both seemed a little tired. The storm, I suppose."

Molly snorted. "There was a storm all right." She clattered the dishes in the sink, but stopped and said, without looking at him, "What do you think about Ellie's staying at the inn next week?"

"What? When did that happen?"

"Don't you listen? George _told_ us two days ago that she might do it. It bothers me. They're moving along too quickly."

Arthur sighed; he didn't want to start this conversation five minutes before he had to leave for work. "Can we talk about it later?" he asked. "But," he added hastily, seeing her scowl, "it won't be the end of the world if I'm fifteen minutes late. And speaking of which, it won't be the end of the world if they live together for a few days, either."

"I'm not talking about death and destruction," Molly said irritably. "I'm talking about what's sensible and what's not." Her face softened. "I have no doubt about their love for each other; it's just that they're moving along so fast. Were you aware that they spent the night together last night?"

Arthur passed his hand over his eyes. He shook his head. "No, and I'm not sure I want to know."

"Nothing happened. I mean, they were fully clothed when I went in. But Arthur, we can't just hide our heads in the sand."

"Of course not. It wasn't the smartest thing for them to do, but on the other hand...you might not like my saying this, Molly, but to be totally honest about it, they have had barely had any time to themselves all week, and we both know that they deserve it."

Molly sat down and smiled wanly. "She'll be gone in less than two weeks." She shook her head and dabbed at her eyes. "I suppose for them it's not happening fast enough."

Arthur got up and put his arms around her. "I'll say to you what you said to me. Just consider who George chose, and look at what she's doing for him. Could we ask for more?"

She shook her head wordlessly, and her eyes brimmed over. "Go to work," she said. "You'll be late."

Ellie went back to bed and burrowed under the covers. George's scent was still on the pillow and she buried her face in it. She felt a little guilty about violating Molly's "house rules", but only a little. The important thing was her and George, and when he came home last night she had seen discouragement and weariness in his eyes. He was working so hard just to please her, and she couldn't stand to see him like that.

But the night in her bed had quite changed his mood, because when she finally pushed him out her door so that he had time to eat breakfast, he was joking about cutting his new double bed in half down the middle so that they could be as close together there as they were in her narrow bed.

As Ellie now lay in bed hugging her pillow, she thought about the coming year and wondered how she was going to get her schoolwork done, with Quidditch practices on top of that; Ginny had convinced her to try out as the team Keeper. She knew that George wouldn't be helpful; he would want her to be at the shop as often as possible. The seventh years were allowed to go on weekend visits, but she would be busy studying for her N.E.W.T.S. Somehow, they would have to work it out; she didn't know how, but it was, after all, a nice problem to have.

She drifted off to sleep under snug covers while the rain beat on her window.

####

George was sitting at a table in a corner of the stock of Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes, scowling at a parchment he had just taken from a wet and disgruntled owl. The message was from Jake Sipper, the owner of the production line. He was informing George, regretfully, that the shipment of the Snackbox products had been delayed again because of the weather and continuing "quality" problems. He apologized, and assured George that it wasn't his fault but that he was working as hard as he could to resolve the problem.

George slammed the parchment on the table and stood up. Ron looked at him from the door where he was picking up new stock to put out. "No shipment this morning, George?"

George shrugged. "Who knows? He doesn't say when it'll come. I'll have to wait all day until either it comes or he tells me it won't be coming. And if he wants to deliver it on the weekend, I'll have to stay here the whole damn time." He swore again. "Why can't it be easy, or at least not so bloody aggravating? He's been promising this shipment for three days now." He sat back down as abruptly as he had stood up.

"I told you before George, I can sign for it if you want." Ron put down the cloth he had been polishing the frame with. "I don't mind."

George looked out a window at the steady rain. It was cooler and damper here in the north, a thoroughly dismal day. He hadn't slept much last night. He could leave the inn in Ron's capable hands and return to Ellie but he knew that would be wrong. He remembered back to when he and Fred had just started out – Rosmerta had come over to the shop and lectured George about having to take responsibility if they wanted to own a business; that was the only way to make it succeed, she had assured them both.

Besides, he felt guilty about dumping it all on Ron. George had begun to realize that Ron was so grateful to him for giving him a flat for him and Hermione, that he would do almost anything for him. George didn't want that. He liked having Ron around a lot, and was grateful himself for a assistant so competent and so easy to work with.

"No, thanks, Ron," he sighed. "I really appreciate it, but Sipper's expecting me to be here. It's all right. I'll just have to wait." He stood up again and walked to the front door. He opened it and saw rain. "Has Hermione finished the invoice list?" he called out to no one in particular.

"Of course she has. Three days ago." George spun round to find Hermione grinning at him with a crooked eyebrow from the indoor balcony. "I'm disappointed in your lack of trust in me."

"Hermione, you are truly an angel sent from heaven." He smiled up at the bushy-haired witch. "So we accomplished at least one thing today. Now we just need the beverage man to show up." He stretched and yawned. "Do you mind watching the place for a bit? I need a nap." Ron waved him off, and George made his way up the two flights of stairs.

In the flat, he took off his shoes and lay down on the new double bed, thinking about Ellie and last night. They had lain close together all night, and there were times that he had thought it would drive him crazy, just having their flesh being in constant contact.

He missed her, even after only a few hours; he felt alone. He thought back to the times in the past year when he had really been alone, sitting in his bedroom, whiskey bottle in hand or listening to the constant taps on his bedroom door of a family member trying to coax him out. Whenever he had thought of Ellie while she had been gone, he had not felt the flaming desire that he did now. It was more like a longing for something that seemed impossible, something that would never happen. It had always brought a melancholy sorrow to his spirit, along with the additional fear that the happiness he had experienced in their few weeks together would never be more than a memory.

But then he would remember the words she had spoken the night they had stayed on the beach. Recalling those words was always a tonic, a tiny jolt of hope that, if he could survive the separation and not go backwards, she would come back. He would look up at the stars again and see the beauty of the universe and know that he _would_ see her again.

He pulled the cover over him and fell asleep enveloped in thoughts of Ellie.

####

He awoke to loud knocking on the front door. "George?" he heard Ginny call. "That Sipper guy is here, with the Snackboxes. George?"

George jumped up. "Come on in, Gin," he called, pulling on his trainers. The door opened and Ginny poked her head in.

"He's downstairs. I'll tell him you'll be right down." George hurried after her and found Ron, Hermione, Sebastian Sipper, and one of his workers in the dining room, surrounded by boxes.

"Sorry for the delay, George," Sipper apologized and mopped water from his hair with a bright orange towel. He was a squat, burly wizard with a head of hair that was almost as red as the Weasley's, and a large red handlebar mustache that was also dripping rainwater. George looked at the puddle on the floor, but Sipper continued. "I don't understand why they held up the order." He waved at the stack of cases with the Snackboxes label. "They said they had a bad batch, but I think they've miscalculated how popular it is going to be, especially this close to school, and just ran out. I opened a box to check it, and it's fine. Amazing stuff, I have to say. Very inventive."

"Well, at least it's finally here," George said, ignoring the attempt at flattery. He tried to stop Hermione from cleaning up the puddle of water, but she shrugged off his hand and glared at Sipper as she mopped it up. George walked around the pile of boxes. "And it's all here, the whole order? Including the WonderWitch products?"

"Yep, it's all here," Sipper replied. "Do you want a hand putting it away?"

"No, we can handle it. Where's the receipt?"

Sipper produced a long parchment and handed it to George and pulled a quill out of his pocket. "Just sign right here, George, and we'll be off. Got another overdue delivery down in Edinburgh, and the weather's getting worse."

George signed, and Sipper and his man left. Harry heard them Disapparate, and he turned to Ron. "Let's take care of this and then I think I can be off." He, Ron and Harry began separating the delivery and Levitating the items into the storeroom behind the bar. After a moment, Hermione frowned and began counting.

"Hold on a minute, George," she finally said. "Let me see the invoice."

"Now what?" George handed it to her with a scowl. Hermione ran her finger down the parchment.

"They shorted us two boxes of the WonderWitch. We only got twelve."

"God damn it!" George shouted, and the box of love potions suspended in the air in front of him shot forward and slammed into the wall; it fell to the floor and split open, and tiny pink bottles spilled out. "Who the hell does he think he is? I'll —"

"Wait!" Hermione said. ''Here, at the bottom, it says he owes us eight. It's all right, George, we'll be fine with the dozen he delivered."

George grabbed the invoice from Hermione and peered at it; he put his hand to his temple. "I have a headache," he groaned. "I can't take much more of this. Why does this have to happen? Why doesn't he tell us the truth? Why can't he just deliver the damned things? When we fought in the war, all I had to do was shoot a spell and get rid of some Death Eaters. This is way harder, and a lot less satisfying."

"That's because you're a wizard. You don't learn how to run an inn at Hogwarts," Hermione said from behind the counter where she had ducked when George propelled the love potions into the wall. "You need to learn to laugh things off, George" She paused for a moment. "And you should a not waste product that is already paid for."

George dropped his hand — his wand had been raised — and gave Hermione a wry look. "Who needs a mum when he has you around?"

"Good advice," Ron laughed. "Now look, George, why don't you just go on home, have a nice long weekend with Ellie, and next week the weather will be good and everything will be great because she'll be here with you. Okay?"

'Ron's right…for once," Hermione said, and Ron looked at George with a grin.

"I'll do that," George laughed. "Let's get the rest of this put away. I'll send an owl to Mr. Sipper to tell us exactly when he's planning to finish the order, and then...that'll be it."

George repaired the smashed carton and put the love potions back inside with a Pack spell, and they quickly stored the last of the order. He then hurried to the post office and sent an owl to Sipper, feeling buoyant despite the continuing downpour, knowing he would soon see Ellie. He said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, as Harry and Ginny had since gone apartment hunting for Harry, and Disapparated back to the Burrow.

He Apparated in the living room and startled Molly, who shrieked and jumped off the sofa where she had been helping her knitting needles untangle two skeins of yarn. "George! My goodness! I didn't expect you —"

The door burst open and Ellie flew in. "I knew you would be home early!" she cried. "Is everything okay? You didn't get wet, did you?"

"Everything's fine," he smiled, "and it's impossible not to get wet. It's raining just as hard up there. The order came late, and then Ron told me to go home, so here I am."

"Did you eat lunch yet?" Ellie and Molly both said at exactly the same time.

"No," George laughed, and Ellie waved at Molly to sit back down. She led George out the door, and the instant she closed it they embraced in a long, tight, kiss.

"What do you want for lunch?" Ellie said when she finally had to take a breath.

"The usual." George straightened his eyeglasses and brushed the hair back from her face. "Do you think you can cook it up for me?"

"Anything you want is yours," she giggled. "Well, maybe not anything. Now eat. Since I knew you'd be home early, I waited."

They ate soufflé, which Ellie had not made since her being in England, and talked. George asked Ellie again if she was sure that she wanted spend the last week of the summer with him at the shop, and Ellie told him that she had already started to pack. The only problem was that she still had things to do to get ready for school, so George offered to help her as much as possible, and when everything was done, they would go on up to Diagon Alley together.

They set to work with a will. They spent the afternoon cleaning Ellie's side of the room, packing her trunk, and finishing mending and sorting her clothes and robes. Molly looked in on them once, sitting on the floor in the girl's room, trying to figure out the best way to pack her cauldron so that the delicate scales would not be damaged. Molly smiled and closed the door.

"I think she'll be okay with it," Ellie said as they both looked at the closed door. "I hope Arthur is, too."

George stood up. "I think we're finished."

Ellie examined the cauldron one last time and smiled at him. "We did it. We met our goal. Percy will be so proud." She went to her desk and took out a box of letter parchment, ink, and a quill. "I just need to send an owl to Gin about hers, can you pack it please?"

Booboo hopped from leg to leg on her perch and hooted eagerly. Ellie wrote out the note and tied it to Booboo's leg. She opened the window, and the owl hesitated just for a moment when she saw the steady rain, but hooted again and sprang up; they soon lost sight of her in the gloom.

They packed up the rest of the desk into her trunk, and Ellie closed the lid and sat down on it. "Come here," she beckoned to George.

"Can't we sit on something softer?" He looked longingly at the bed. "This will be very hard to sit on."

"There's a rule, remember? Just because I let you break it once, doesn't mean you can break it whenever you want. Now sit here." She patted the trunk.

"_I_ broke the rule? If I remember correctly, you were there, too." He sat on the trunk, put his finger on his cheek, and screwed up his face. "Yes, I definitely remember that you were in the bed with me, I'm one hundred percent positive of that."

"There's nothing wrong with your memory, I see, even if your poor bum can't take a little hardship. But if we sit on the bed, we'll never get off. I'm one hundred percent positive of that."

"That's true," Harry nodded solemnly, "and dinner's so close. We have to keep up our strength."

Ellie giggles and moved closer. "So we'll leave tomorrow and stay until next Saturday, then we'll come back for a few days, or at least I will. You can stay at the shop if you have to. Are you going to come and see us off?"

George looked puzzled. "See you off?"

Ellie raised her eyebrows. "The Hogwarts Express. It'll leave at eleven, like it always does. Are you going to come and see me and Gin off?"

"Of course. I want to see you off."

The sat in silence until Ellie rubbed her shoulder against him. "Let's see how dinner's coming along. And we'll have to tell them we'll be gone all week, for definite."

"Oh, yeah." George stood up with her. He felt like picking Ellie up and taking her to the bed, but she had moved to the door. She paused before opening it and looked winsomely back at him.

"I feel the same way, but let's wait 'til tomorrow. It will just be the two of us for a whole week." She smiled in a way that made George's knees weak, but she opened the door before he could reach her; she scuttled out and ran laughing downstairs. George took a breath and followed.

Molly smiled when they entered the kitchen, and nodded when George told her about their plans. "You'll be back in time to go to King's Cross, won't you, dear?" she said directly at Ellie.

Ellie looked at her uncertainly. "Um, of course. And George will come see me off."

"Good. Well, did you finish packing, and cleaning your room, and —"

"Everything's done, Molly. All I'll have to do is pick up my trunk. I'll come back on Saturday, anyway, so I'll have a couple of days to take care of anything that comes up."

Molly nodded again. But as George and Ellie looked at each other, somewhat surprised at her mild reaction, Molly spoke again. "There's nothing wrong with what you two are doing, but it's not a trivial thing, either. Not many people do it when they're your age, wizards or Muggles." She smiled at them. "There, I've finished my lecture. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

George just stared at her, and Ellie mumbled something indistinct and looked at the floor. Molly laughed, and kissed them both, which embarrassed Ellie even more. "Go on, both of you. Dinner will be ready when Arthur gets home, so go away until I call you."

They waited in the living, sitting side by side on the sofa. Ellie didn't know what to say, and George smiled at her confusion. "They've always been like that. And they did the same thing when they were our age. They must have really been in love, don't you think?"

Ellie finally smiled. "That's a trick question, isn't it? Of course they were in love, just like us."

"Ooh, now that's an interesting statement. So who was more in love, them or us?"

"No one could be more in love than I am."

George moved his hand to her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Els, why do you always say the right thing? How am I supposed to wait until tomorrow to…" he gave her a cheeky smile.

"Gee, that's a tough problem you have, and I'm not going to help you solve it."

At that moment they heard Arthur Apparate next to the front door, and a moment later they heard him in the kitchen talking to Molly. "Thank Merlin!" George laughed. "It's time to eat."


End file.
